This Story Has Been Changed!
by JoyersElfKyu
Summary: Kebenaran tentang Kyuhyun telah terungkap. Sungmin merasa seperti orang bodoh karena tidak mengetahuinya dari awal. Namun wanita sadar jika kebenaran ini tidak terungkap, maka sakit akan terus ia alami./ KyuMin as Main Pair and other official couple/ Genderswitch!/ Warning! Rated M!/ Happy reading/ CHAP 7 is UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah menghubungi Nourve?"

Seorang namja paruh baya tengah duduk dengan santainya di kursi kebesarannya. Tampak di hadapannya berdiri sesosok namja gagah dengan raut wajah datar. Namja itu juga memakai pakaian formal. Begitu kontras dengan orang yang tengah duduk santai di depannya. Dia hanya memakai pakaian rumahan biasa.

"Sudah, Sir. Tapi Nourve Kim tetap bersih tegas ingin menjodohkan putrinya dengan putri anda."

Namja paruh baya itu menghela napas berat. "Orang itu selalu bertindak semaunya sendiri. Sudahlah, biar putraku sendiri yang memutuskannya."

"Permisi, Tuan Cho. Tuan muda Cho ingin bertemu anda."

Seorang yeoja yang juga berpenampilan formal datang sambil membawa sebuah buku hitam di tangannya. Tuan Cho mengangguk mempersilahkan.

"Abeoji! Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika aku tidak menginginkan segala perjodohan yang kau buat itu?!"

Seorang namja yang cukup tampan, yang sejak tadi berdiri di belakang yeoja tadi tiba-tiba berteriak. Seperti anak puber yang selalu dikekang orang tuanya.

"Duduklah dulu, Kyuhyun. Kita bicarakan ini baik-baik."

"Jika menyangkut masalah perjodohan, aku tidak ingin itu dibicarakan dengan baik!"

"Lalu kau ingin kita bicara dengan nada tiga oktaf begitu? Jangan karena suaramu lebih bagus dariku, kau jadi sombong, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Dengan berat hati ia duduk di sebuah kursi yang ia sebut sebagai kursi panas itu. Kursi yang selalu menjadi tempat perdebatan dengan ayahnya.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau dijodohkan!" Lihat, belum apa-apa sudah seperti ini.

"Kau pikir aku mau kau berhubungan dengan anak dari Si Nourve itu?!"

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu batalkan saja!"

"Kau gila! Mereka itu gangster terkuat di Las Vegas! Sekali tiup, habislah kita."

"Tapi aku masih SMA tahun ketiga, Abeoji!"

"Terserahlah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi sekolah. Tiga puluh menit lagi kelasmu dimulai."

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berdecak jika ayahnya sudah menghentikan perdebatan dengan cara seperti itu. Namja itu cukup heran. Bahkan ayahnya jarang melihat jam, tapi bisa tahu pukul berapa sekarang. Benar-benar orang tua yang ajaib.

 ****KyuMin****

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Others of SJ Member…

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: T (For some chapter)**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

 ****KyuMin****

"Hey, apa kalian melihat tv kemarin? Woah... Kim Tae Hee benar-benar yeoja yang mengerikan!"

Seorang namja tampan, duduk di atas meja sambil bercerita dengan penuh semangat pada Kyuhyun yang nampak risih dengan hal itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan yeoja cantik itu mengerikan, Lee Donghae?" Tanya namja lain yang tertarik dengan ceritanya.

"Apa kau tidak sadar, Minho? Aktingnya benar-benar bisa membuat namja sepertiku meleleh!"

"Aku turut berduka cita, Hae. Semoga kau tenang di sisi Tuhan," sahut Kyuhyun asal.

Donghae berdecak kesal. "Kau benar-benar, Kyu. Itu hanya peribahasa. Keterlaluan jika kau tidak mengerti."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti dan sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan peribahasa konyolmu itu."

"Eyy, pantas saja nilai bahasamu lebih baik dariku," sahut Minho sambil memainkan lengan baju Donghae. Sang pemilik baju merasa risih dan langsung menyingkirkannya.

"Aisshh.. Hey, Minho! Kau kan anak kelas 4, dan ini kelas 1. Apa kau bosan dengan kelasmu sendiri?" Donghae mendengus kala melihat Minho yang ternyata lebih fokus terhadap pemandangan di luar jendela.

"Kau dicueki oleh anak sok tahu ini, Hae. Lagipula siapa bilang nilai bahasaku lebih buruk dari dia?" Kyuhyun sedikit kesal jika kejeniusannya dijatuhkan seperti tadi.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar."

"SIAPA YANG BERTENGKAR, HUH?"

Sontak Minho sedikit terjungkal ke belakang mendengar kekompakan dua sahabat di depannya ini. Mereka benar-benar tidak tahu situasi, batinnya.

"Lihatlah di luar jendela."

Donghae terperangah melihat sosok bak model melangkah dengan tatapan tajamnya memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Tampak guru Lee yang bersiap untuk mengenalkan yeoja tersebut. Siswa-siswi yang lain pun dengan segera menuju tempat mereka masing-masing, kecuali Minho yang bersembunyi di belakang tempat duduk Kyuhyun. Yahh, untung saja dia duduk di bagian belakang sendiri.

"Perhatiannya, Kelas 1! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Nah, Nona Lee, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Yeoja di sampingnya mengangguk. "Lee Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida."

"Nona Lee ini adalah siswi pindahan dari Amerika. Tapi dia asli orang Korea. Baik-baiklah dengannya. Silahkan pilih sendiri tempat dudukmu."

Sungmin mengangguk. Kedua matanya menatap bangku kosong di sebelah seorang yeoja berambut ikal, panjang, dan berwarna coklat tua di bagian kanannya nomor dua dari depan. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera menghampiri tempat tersebut.

"Baiklah. Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena pada jam pertama ini saya tidak bisa mengajar. Jadi kerjakan soal di buku kalian halaman 137-139, dan sampai nanti."

Guru Lee pun pergi meninggalkan kelas. Sesaat setelahnya anak-anak di ruangan itu beteriak kegirangan. Jam kosong di pagi hari itu menyenangkan.

"Hey, aku harus kembali sebelum Guru Shin menghujaniku dengan air liurnya."

"Ukh, kau menjijikkan, Minho," Donghae mendorong Minho dengan kasar. Namja itu hanya menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Hehe, maaf."

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Minho pergi.

"Dia tadi buang angin. Kau tidak mencium baunya?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku sedang flu."

Donghae hanya ber-oh-ria sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya berharap agar baunya cepat hilang.

Tiba-tiba sang ketua kelas, Onew, berdiri dan menggebrak mejanya. "YA! SIAPA YANG BUANG ANGIN SEMBARANGAN DI SINI? BAUNYA SEPERTI KOTORAN BABI SAJA!"

Donghae dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa menahan tawanya. Di saat seperti ini lebih baik bungkam saja. Kasihan sekali Minho jika mereka sampai tahu.

"Maaf ya, Sungmin-ssi. Hari pertamamu diawali dengan kejadian buruk seperti tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, ehm..." Sungmin melihat name tag yeoja itu, "Hyukjae-ssi."

"Ahh, panggil saja aku Eunhyuk. Tidak perlu formal."

"Ah ya. Eunhyuk. Kau juga tidak perlu formal kepadaku. Di Amerika, bahkan dengan orang yang lebih tua pun jarang ada yang memakai ucapan formal."

"Ya, aku pernah mendengar tentang itu. Oh iya, nanti saat istirahat mau aku kenalkan tentang sekolah ini?"

"Boleh."

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Donghae yang memperhatikan kedua yeoja yang tengah asik berbincang itu. Kyuhyun yang tadinya fokus terhadap soal di buku, jadi penasaran apa yang tengah diperhatikan Donghae dan dia hanya mendengus.

"Hey.. apa kau mencoba untuk selingkuh?" Sindir Kyuhyun.

Donghae beralih menatap Kyuhyun. "Huh? Aku hanya menatap My Lovely Hyukie."

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya kau kagum sekali melihat Lee Sungmin itu."

"Eyy, kau tidak bisa membedakan antara kagum dengan cinta ya, Cho?"

"Jika kau mencintainya, kenapa kau belum menjadikan Eunhyuk sebagai kekasihmu saja?"

"Aisshh... kau pikir itu mudah? Butuh keberanian besar tahu."

"Apanya? Kau kan playboy."

Donghae memutar kedua matanya jengah. "Kau saja yang tidak mengerti. Makanya, cobalah untuk menyukai seseorang. Seperti Lee Sungmin misalnya. Dia itu sempurna, Kyu." Donghae menaruh kedua tangannya di sebelah Sungmin seolah tengah menangkap yeoja itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sekilas. Jujur saja yeoja itu memang sesuai dengan tipenya. Tapi ada hal yang harus ia perhatikan. Dan ini bukan main-main.

'Aku hanya tidak ingin ada orang biasa yang berurusan dengan keluargaku,' batinnya yang masih memandangi Sungmin.

"Hey, apa kau sudah mengerjakannya?" Donghae meraih buku milik Kyuhyun. "Woah.. oke, aku pinjam sebentar."

 ****KyuMin****

Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saat ini tengah berada di dalam kantin. Sungmin memperhatikan setiap sudut tempat tersebut.

"Katanya kau akan mengenalkan sekolah ini padaku," kata Sungmin yang sejak tadi melihat Eunhyuk yang melahap makanannya.

"Iya. Tapi bukan bangunannya."

"Lalu?"

"Dengan beberapa orang penting yang harus kau tahu." Eunhyuk meletakkan sumpitnya dan menghabiskan seperempat dari jus strawberry miliknya.

"Yang pertama, Kim Jong Woon, atau Yesung. Dia yang duduk bersama teman-temannya di pojok, pindahan dari Jepang beberapa bulan lalu. Siswa tahun ketiga kelas dua."

"Ya, tapi apa yang bisa dianggap penting darinya itu?" Tanya Sungmin setelah menyeruput teh lemonnya.

"Dia itu cukup populer di sini. Orang yang sangat kaya, namun keluarganya sangat tertutup. Bahkan pihak sekolah pun harus memberikan privasi ketika ada pertemuan orangtua sekolah."

"Benarkah? Yang aku lihat dia itu orang yang aneh."

"Haha.. kau benar. Tapi ada sumber yang mengatakan jika kau harus berhati-hati dengan Yesung."

"Siapa?"

"Seseorang yang sudah pindah sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu." Eunhyuk beralih pada satu orang lagi yang baru saja datang. "Yang kedua adalah salah satu teman sekelas kita, Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memperhatikan namja itu dari atas ke bawah. "Dia sepertinya orang yang dingin ya?"

"Benar! Ada yang mengatakan kalau dia itu sama sekali tidak mengenal apa itu cinta. Padahal sahabat yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu, Lee Donghae, adalah namja playboy."

"Ahh.. pantas," gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Selain itu, Kyuhyun adalah musuh bebuyutan Yesung. Bisa dikatakan mereka itu sama. Pihak sekolah juga memberikan privasi pada orang tua Kyuhyun."

"Kenapa bisa jadi musuh?"

"Entahlah. Kudengar karena ada seorang yeoja yang disukai Yesung menyukai Kyuhyun."

"Eh? Kekanakan sekali. Tapi tentang pemberian privasi itu, apakah tidak terlalu aneh?"

Mungkin iya. Namun, apalah daya kita yang hanya murid biasa. Semua guru dipaksa bungkam untuk hal semacam itu.

Benar-benar hal yang aneh, gumam Sungmin pelan. Namun, tetap bisa didengar oleh Eunhyuk.

"Sudahlah, Min. Sebaiknya kita jangan ikut campur dalam masalah orang-orang itu. Kau hanya perlu tahu saja tanpa harus mengetahui penyebabnya.

Sungmin menatap Yesung yang tengah sibuk dengan tabletnya. Benar-benar sosok yang poker face. Setelah itu ia mengalihkan fokusnya pada Kyuhyun yang menatap ke arah luar lewat jendela. Dari wajahnya yang seperti itu, ia merasa ada banyak rahasia yang tersimpan dibalik wajah datarnya.

Tak disangka sosok yang Sungmin perhatikan tiba-tiba membalas tatapannya. Perasaan gugup yang langsung menderanya membuat Sungmin menoleh ke arah lain secepat mungkin. Dia terlihat seperti seorang penguntit saja.

"Ada apa, Min?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang heran melihat Sungmin yang tampak aneh.

"Ti... tidak ada apa-apa."

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun yang masih menatap Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Bahkan Donghae berhasil dibuat bingung olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Namja itu bahkan jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Tumben sekali kau tersenyum," cibir Donghae.

Senyum di bibir Kyuhyun menghilang seketika. "Kau pikir aku tidak bisa tersenyum, huh?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja, sebagai seorang pencinta wanita, aku baru saja mengartikan jika itu adalah sebuah senyum yang diciptakan langsung dari hati."

"Sok tahu sekali kau."

"Eyy... ya sudah kalau tidak percaya."

Kyuhyun hanya mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Ia lalu meraih ponselnya dan melakukan sesuatu di sana.

 ****KyuMin****

"Jadi bagaimana, Tuan Kim? Kudengar putrimu sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Korea."

"..."

"Ahh... baiklah. Tapi bagaimana jika putraku tidak menyetujuinya?"

"..."

Entah apa yang orang disebrang katakan hingga namja paruh baya ini sampai menjauhkan ponsel iti dari telinganya.

"Ba... baiklah, Tuan. Akan segera di atasi."

Dan sambungan telepon itu pun putus. Tentu saja yang melakukannya adalah orang yang berada di sebrang.

"Bagaimana, Tuan Cho?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat tampang kusutku ini, Siwon? Nourve gila itu benar-benar pemaksa! Bisa hancur kita jika Kyuhyun sampai menolak putrinya!"

"Anda benar. Semua ini bergantung pada, Tuan muda Cho."

 ****KyuMin****

Kyuhyun menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Semoga saja tidak ada yang sedang mengunjungi taman sekolah ini. Setelah dirasa aman, namja itu mendekati namja lain yang dengan santainya duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

"Kita buat perjanjian, Kim Jong Woon." Mendengar namanya yang disebut, ia segera berdiri dan menatap jengah Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Cho?"

"Analisismu benar. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan putrinya Nourve Kim. Kau menyukai putrinya kan? Maka dari itu, sebelum putrinya tahu aku adalah teman semasa kecilnya, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau sedang menyuruhku, Cho?"

"Ya, dan ini sangat menguntungkan kita berdua. Selain itu, kita bisa berhenti bermusuhan."

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun ragu. Apakah rencana namja ini benar-benar menguntungkan dirinya?

"Baiklah."

 **.**

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

Annyeong!

Ini adalah Fanfiction kedua yang aku publish di FFN. Sebenernya ini bukan ff yang aku janjikan dulu. Tahu sendiri kan kalau hilang? *Readers: Kagak!*. Tapi ini tetap akan bergenre M jika sampai pada some next chapter nantinya.

Okelah… bagi seluruh readers, boleh mengisi kotak review sebelum meninggalkan laman ini ^^

Kamsahamnida #Bow


	2. Chapter 2

**Before…**

"Analisismu benar. Aku akan dijodohkan dengan putrinya Nourve Kim. Kau menyukai putrinya kan? Maka dari itu, sebelum putrinya tahu aku adalah teman semasa kecilnya, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu."

"Kau sedang menyuruhku, Cho?"

"Ya, dan ini sangat menguntungkan kita berdua. Selain itu, kita bisa berhenti bermusuhan."

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun ragu. Apakah rencana namja ini benar-benar menguntungkan dirinya?

"Baiklah."

 ****KyuMin****

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Others of SJ Member…

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: T (For some chapter)**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

 ****KyuMin****

Sebuah limousin edisi terbatas berhenti di depan sebuah mansion yang sangat besar. Tampak beberapa orang berjas hitam keluar dari limousin tersebut. Semuanya menunduk sebentar ketika sang atasan juga ikut keluar. Ia sedikit merapikan kemeja merahnya yang sedikit berantakan ditambah dengan bagian lengannya yang digulung hingga siku.

"Inikah tempat keluarga Cho? Lumayan juga."

"Tuan muda, anda ingin masuk sekarang?" Tanya salah satu bawahannya.

"Dasar bodoh! Kau pikir aku akan masuk tahun depan?"

"Ma… maafkan saya, Tuan."

Sang atasan memutar bola matanya malas. Merasa ada sesuatu yang menghampiri mereka, orang-orang itu pun segera menoleh dan memasang posisi siaga.

Sebuah limousin putih elegan terpampang jelas di depan mereka. Beberapa orang berkemeja hitam seragam keluar dan menatap heran orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kediaman sang tuan.

"Ada perlu apa kemari?"

"Mana Tuan Muda kalian? Katakan Yesung ingin bertemu."

"Tuan kami bukan orang sembarangan. Sebaiknya kalian pergi jika tidak ingin menghantar nyawa."

Tuan muda yang ternyata Yesung itu mendengus. "Kalian pernah mendengar 'JY Watanabe'?"

Cklek!

Akhirnya sang tuan pun menunjukkan wajahnya, seorang namja paruh baya bersama istrinya yang memakai pakaian ala eropa.

"JY Watanabe? Ahh.. pasti Kyuhyun yang menyuruhmu kemari, bukan? Masuklah."

Orang-orang itu pun masuk ke dalam mansion. Suasana di depan gerbang yang tadinya agak ramai, sekarang kembali sunyi seperti biasa. Mansion ini benar-benar besar. Halamannya saja seperti taman kota, bahkan lebih besar. Mungkin ada lapangan golf di sini.

Setelah memasuki bagian dalam mansion, terlihat puluhan orang berjas hitam berdiri sambil menundukkan kepala dan berbaris rapi di depan pintu menyambut kedatangan tuannya. Yesung yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa mendengus. Sepertinya suasana di sini sangat formal.

"Di mana Kyuhyun?" Tanya Nyonya Cho yang telah melepas tautan tangannya bersama sang suami.

"Tuan Muda sedang berada di kamarnya, Nyonya."

"Baiklah, Anak muda. Kau dan bawahanmu itu akan diantar anak buahku ke kamar baru kalian. Kita akan membicarakan masalah dengan putri Nourve Kim nanti saat makan malam."

Yesung hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Semoga saja orang tuanya tidak membunuhnya nanti.

 ****KyuMin****

Suara benturan antara pisau, garpu, sendok, dengan piring terdengar cukup nyaring di tengah suasana makan malam yang cukup hening itu. Terlihat 4 orang yang sedang menyantap menu makan malam mereka. Sementara para pelayan hanya bisa menunggu hingga mereka selesai sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Baiklah. Nourve mengatakan jika putrinya akan tinggal di mansion ini mulai esok hari. Selain itu dia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan kalian," ujar Tuan Cho kepada dua namja di depannya, Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

"Jadi, putramu ini akan berakting sebagai anak buahku?" Yesung sedikit tersenyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana di sekolah nanti.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Jangan macam-macam, Jongwoon-ssi."

"Tapi, Yeobo, bagaimana dengan orang tua anak ini? Aku tidak ingin memiliki hubungan buruk dengan salah satu pemimpin yakuza di jepang." Nyonya Cho meletakkan gelas minumnya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku adalah putra tunggal mereka. JY Watanabe tidak akan berjalan jika tidak ada aku."

"Sombong sekali. Aku juga anak tunggal," celetuk Kyuhyun.

"Hey, meskipun kau anak tunggal kami, aku dan suamiku masih ragu memberikan kelompok mafia ini padamu," sahut Nyonya Cho dengan santai. Tak peduli dengan sang anak yang tengah mengumpat tak jelas. Sedangkan Yesung sudah tidak mampu lagi menahan tawanya.

'Orang-orang menyebalkan," batin Kyuhyun kesal.

 ****KyuMin****

"Hey!"

Kyuhyun dan Donghae menatap jengah sosok yang melambaikan tangan di pintu kelas. Seorang namja yang kini sedang tersenyum polos bagaikan anak SD.

"Kau datang lagi, Minho?" Tanya Donghae yang masih menopang kepalanya dengan satu tangan.

"Tentu saja. Setiap kali ada anak baru, akan aku kunjungi kelas itu," jawab Minho dengan nada bangga.

Kyuhyun mendengus kecil. "Apa kau ini peramal? Kenapa kau selalu tahu jika akan ada siswa atau siswi baru di sekolah ini?"

"Benar!" Donghae mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Namun seketika namja itu sadar akan sesuatu. "Tapi, benarkah akan ada murid baru? Lagi?"

"Ya. Dan yang ini katanya pindahan dari Amerika juga."

Sontak Donghae memasang wajah terkejutnya yang paling bodoh - menurut Kyuhyun. "Apa kau bilang?! Belum cukupkah yeoja cantik, imut, dan mirip model itu? Haahh... jangan-jangan akan ada kontes kecantikan di sekolah ini." Donghae mendengus.

"Tapi, meskipun kau seperti peramal, ternyata kau cukup bodoh juga ya," ujar Kyuhyun santai.

"Ye? Aku? Bodoh?"

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya. "Murid barunya sudah lewat sejak tadi bersama Guru Oh."

"Guru Oh? Sial! Dia wali kelasku!"

Secepat kilat, Minho berlari keluar dari kelas itu dan menyisakan pandangan heran dari penghuni kelas. Seorang yang bodoh baru saja lewat di depanku. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan. Donghae yang tadinya masih menatap Minho, kini beralih pada Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa tetap pada wajah dinginnya.

"Kyuhyun-ah.. bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Murid baru itu."

"Dia itu... yeoja. Sudah. Hanya itu yang aku tahu."

Donghar menghela napas berat. Lebih baik memandangi wajah cantik sang princess - Eunhyuk. Tapi sialnya ia hanya bisa memandangi rambutnya saja. Namja itu lagi-lagi mendengus kesal. Seharusnya ia pindah ke baris paling depan saja. Namun, ada hal yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Kyuhyun, sang andalanya dalam mengerjakan soal ujian tidak ingin pindah tempat duduk. Lagipula, sudah tidak ada kursi kosong lagi di sini.

"Lee Sungmin..."

Mendengar sang teman sebangku menggumamkan nama itu, sontak Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatian pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki ruang kelas. Entah kenapa seperti ada cahaya yang mengelilingi tubub yeoja itu - menurut pandangan Kyuhyun.

"... semakin hari dia semakin imut saja."

Kali ini Kyuhyun harus mendengus kesal. Lagi-lagi Donghae mengucapkan hal yang tidak penting. "Kau seperti tidak ada kerjaan lain saja. Lalu, bagimana dengan yeojamu itu?"

"Tentu saja dia lebih cantik."

"Ya ya ya. Terserah kau saja."

 ****KyuMin****

Pukul tiga sore hari, adalah waktu yang paling menyenangkan bagi para murid. Karena pada jam itulah bel tanda berakhirnya semua jam pelajaran berbunyi. Termasuk bagi seorang namja yang tengah berdiri di depan halte bus ini.

"Huh... untung saja aku tidak keluar kelas tadi. Jadi bisa terbebas dari si kepala besar itu," gumam namja yang kita ketahui bernama Kyuhyun.

Namja itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri untuk memastikan jika jalanan ini sedang aman untuk di sebrangi. Setelah aman, ia langsung berjalan sambil menggosok-gosokka kedua tangannya. Musim gugur yang dingin...

Namun tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, sebuah mobil berkecepatan penuh tiba-tiba datang. Kyuhyun yang waktu itu belum siap untuk berlari hanya bisa memandangi mobil tersebut dengan tatapan datar.

Tinn tinnn!

Bunyi klakson mobil terdengar cukup nyaring. Kyuhyun masih memejamkan matanya atas kejadian yang mengejutkan tadi. Seseorang tiba-tiba mendorongnya dengan keras hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di atas aspal. Setidaknya itu cukup baik.

"Kau.. tidak.. apa-.. apa?"

Yeoja. Seorang yeoja yang telah menyelamatkannya. Namun nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Mungkin dia habis berlari cukup kencang. Ia membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Ya. Aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih."

Kyuhyun menoleh menatap yeoja di sebelahnya. Ia tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Yeoja itu... Lee Sungmin. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak begitu keras setelah mengetahui fakta jika Sungmin yang menyelamatkannya.

"Kau tidak terluka kan, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Dia mengetahui namaku, batin Kyuhyun. Hah Sial! Ada apa sebenarnya dengan dirinya?

"Tidak, Sungmin-ssi. Tapi..." Kyuhyun melihat luka lecet pada lutut Sungmin. ".. lututmu terluka."

"Oh.. tidak apa. Luka seperti ini cepat sembuhnya."

Titt!

Bunyi alarm pada jam tangan milik Sungmin berbunyi. Entah kenapa yeoja itu memasang alarm pada jam-jam seperti ini.

"Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menghela nafas berat. Setidaknya Donghae ada benarnya mengatakan jika Sungmin itu imut dan manis. Eh? Bukannya Donghae tidak mengatakan kata manis ya? Terserahlah. Lagipula ini tidak akan lama.

Perasaan ini hanya sebatas ini saja. Jangan sampai lebih.

 ****KyuMin****

Sungmin bergegas menuju sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar di kawasan Incheon. Sebuah kantor kepolisian yang dikepalai oleh kakaknya sendiri, Lee Jungsoo, atau ia biasa memanggilnya Leeteuk eonni.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Sungmin segera mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam lain yang lebih resmi. Yeoja itu berjalan dengan tatapan tajam menusuk menuju tempat penginterogasian seorang tersangka yang baru saja tertangkap.

Di dalam ruangan yang hanya ada satu meja, dua kursi, dan satu cermin besar yang menempel di dinding, tampak Leeteuk dan satu orang petugas lain yang ikut berjaga tengah menunggu kedatangannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga." Leeteuk menghampiri Sungmin dan memberikan data lengkap tersangka tersebut.

"Dia masih belum mengaku, Eonni?"

"Begitulah."

"Well. Aku saja yang urus."

Sungmin mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja agar sang tersangka dapat melihatnya.

"Sudah mengerti? Aku, Lee Sungmin, anggota FBI, bagian behavioral analyst. Kau bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di dalam penjara dengan aman jika mau mengaku dengan jujur. Kalau tidak, selama tiga jam penuh, kami akan memutarkan sebuah musik padamu. Karlmeyer - Reverse."

Seorang namja di depannya hanya bisa meneguk ludahnya yang terasa berat. "Lakukan sesukamu, Nona. Aku telah berjanji akan merahasiakan identitas bosku."

Sungmin mendengus. "Dia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentang jaringan mafia itu?"

Leeteuk menggeleng. "Dia memaksa untuk bungkam."

"Baiklah. Aku tidak berlama-lama. Siapkan segera musiknya."

"Sungmin, apa kau yakin? Dia bisa saja mati jika kau melakukannya."

"Tenang saja. Anggota mafia tidak akan segampang itu tumbangnya. Paling juga hanya pingsan."

"Kau mudah sekali mengatakannya. Kau tahu seberapa besar efek music itu bagi sang pendengar?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tidak perlu lama. Cukup 3 menit sa-..."

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, tiba-tiba lampu padam. Keadaan ruangan yang memang tanpa jendela itu menjadi begitu gelap. Ini tidak biasanya terjadi, atau mungkinkah... sial! Seharusnya hal seperti ini bisa diprediksi.

"Cepat nyalakan listriknya!" Perintah Sungmin dengan sedikit berteriak.

Seketika pencahayaan di dalam ruangan itu kembali seperti semula. Sungmin dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada kursi yang beberapa saat yang lalu masih diduduki oleh sang tersangka. Namun kini yang ia lihat hanyalah kursi kosong yang membuat keadaan semakin sunyi. Ditambah lagi dengan hilangnya petugas yang sedari tadi ada bersama mereka.

"Sial! Bagaimana kita bisa terkecoh seperti ini? Eonni, kenapa pertahanan di kantormu lemah sekali?"

"Daripada menyalahkan pertahanan, lebih baik kita kejar mereka berdua sebelum terlalu jauh!" Leeteuk berbalik dan keluar ruangan diikuti oleh Sungmin di belakangnya.

 ****KyuMin****

Brakkk!

Istri dari Tuan Cho, Cho Heechul, menggebrak meja dengan cukup keras. Kedua matanya menggelap menahan amarah. Namun bibirnya malah menyunggingkan senyum yang sebenarnya bisa dikatakan sangat mengerikan.

"Pintar sekali kalian, anak buah kesayanganku. Bukankah sudah aku bilang untuk berhati-hati, hm?" Ujarnya dengan 'penuh' kelembutan.

Dua orang yang membungkuk di lantai itu tak berani menatap wajah Heechul saat ini. Mereka lebih senang memandang lantai yang memantulkan wajah mereka sendiri.

"Tidak berani menjawab, hmm?" Heechul masih tetap dengan ekspresinya. Ia lalu menghela nafas. "Ya sudah. Jim, Row, Merk, Fung, dan Joe! Kurung mereka berdua di dalam gudang dan jangan biarkan mereka keluar hingga lusa! Tapi jangan lupa beri mereka makan. Aku tidak mau menyimpan orang sakit di sini."

"Siap, Nyonya!"

Tidak lama setelah orang-orang itu pergi, sang pemimpin kelompok datang memasuki ruang tamu yang sangat besar itu dengan raut wajah penuh kebingungan. Cho Hankyung mengerutkan kening kala melihat wajah kusut istrinya.

"Ada apa, Heechul-ie? Wajahmu seperti pakaian yang belum disetrika saja."

Heechul mendengus. "Jangan membuatku marah, Hannie. Lebih baik kau tanyakan saja pada dua orang yang tadi habis tertangkap polisi. Beruntung mereka cukup pintar hingga bisa kabur dari anggota FBI itu."

Hankyung mengerutkan dahinya. "Anggota FBI? Bagaimana bisa mereka berada di sini?"

"Bukan mereka, tapi hanya satu orang, Hannie. Tapi sialnya, anak buahmu yang terlalu pintar itu hanya menundukkan kepala sehingga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah yeoja itu."

"Yeoja? Cih! Bisa-bisanya mereka kalah dengan yeoja?"

"Entahlah. Apalagi si kepala kepolisian adalah kakaknya yang juga seorang yeoja. Tapi..."

"Ya, Chullie?"

"Para yeoja itu tidak mungkin lebih baik dariku kan, Hannie?" Heechul tersenyum sangat lebar. Membuat Hankyung menjadi begitu gugup.

"I.. i.. iya, Chullie. Kau yang terbaik!"

"Good! Ayo kita jalan-jalan! Aku bosan di rumah."

Hankyung menghela nafas tak ikhlas. Ia tidak bisa membatangkan jika nantinya Heechul membawa mereka berdua pada keramaian sebuah department store. Sudah pasti kedua tangannya akan bergetar hebat setelah membawa barang bawaan sangi istri yang begitu banyak. Padahal ini sudah pukul 6 petang, tapi gairah berbelanjanya tidak akan berkurang.

Tanpa mereka sadari, sang Tuan Muda Cho tengah memperhatikan kejadian tadi dari atas. Ia mendengus. Mendengar kata FBI membuat keadaan semakin memburuk. Apalagi ada kelompok yakuza juga di sini. Dan kalau tidak salah, anggota FBI itu adalah seorang yeoja.

"Jaman sekarang seorang yeoja tidak boleh diremehkan," gumamnya. "Contohnya, Nyonya Cho," ujarnya sambil terkekeh. Kasihan melihat penderitaan sang ayah.

 ****KyuMin****

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil dengan kadar keimutan padah wajah yang cukup menakjubkan, berjalan dengan penuh arogan memasuki area sekolah menengah atas daerah Incheon itu. Minho yang notabene si pencinta yeoja dan makanan, sampai tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya barang sekalipun.

"Hey, jaga matamu. Dia yeojaku," ucap dingin seorang namja sembari menepuk agak keras bahunya.

Minho memandangnya heran. "Paling dia hanya mengaku-ngaku." Ia mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Lalu kembali pada aktivitas asalnya.

Betapa terkejutnya namja itu melihat adegan live di depannya. Namja tadi tengah berciuman... berciuman! Dengan siapa? Dengan yeoja yang menarik perhatian setiap namja di sekolah ini! Woah! Hatinya patahlah sudah.

"Yesung oppa, nanti sepulang sekolah, aku akan berkemas untuk mulai tinggal di mansionmu. Menginap di hotel itu ternyata tidak menyenangkan."

"Tentu saja, My Lovely Ryeowookie. Kau bisa meminta bantuan asisten pribadiku."

"Siapa?"

"Orang yang berada di gerbang sana?" Yesung menunjuk pintu gerbang di belakang Ryeowook. Sontak yeoja itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang namja yang tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

'Dia tampan," batin Ryeowook takjub.

"Dia... dia benar-benar asistenmu?" Tanya yeoja itu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yesung.

Sementara namja tersebut -Kyuhyun-, ia hanya berjalan santai -masih dengan ponsel di tangan-. Lalu seorang yeoja yang juga baru datang segera menghampirinya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi..."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati seseorang yang sedang tersenyum tipis padanya. Namun hal itu mampu membuat pikirannya melayang entah kemana.

"Maaf, Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sontak Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Eh, iya, Sungmin. A.. ada apa?"

"Tidak ada sih. Tapi, kau ingin ke kelas kan? Ayo bersama."

Kyuhyun mendengus kecil sebelum menganggukkan kepala.

 ****KyuMin****

"Perhatiannya, Kelas Satu!"

Beberapa siswa yang tadinya sibuk dengan aktivitasnya sendiri, terpaksa harus berhenti sejenak demi mendengarkan sang wali kelas.

"Hari ini ada rolling tempat duduk. Bagi yang merasa yeoja, silahkan duduk dengan lawan jenisnya. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Saya lihat kelas ini sama sekali tidak kompak antara yeoja dengan namja."

"Tentu saja, Guru! Yeoja dan namja itu memiliki pemikiran yang berbeda."

"Maka dari itu kalian disatukan agar sebuah perbedaan membuat kalian menjadi saling membutuhkan." Guru Lee menghela nafas lelah.

"Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba anda menyinggung masalah kekompakan kelas, Guru?" Tanya siswa lain, sang kutu buku yang duduk tepat di baris depan.

"Dua minggu lagi sekolah akan mengadakan sebuah perlombaan dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolah yang ke-100. Ada 6 macam lomba yang wajib kalian ikuti. Acara akan dilaksanakan selama dua hari. Hari pertama yaitu lari estafet, basket, dan tarik tambang. Hari kedua adalah Fashion laki-laki dan perempuan, menyanyi, dan maskot kelas."

Mendengar kata 'fashion', sontak sebagian siswi memandang guru mereka dengan pandangan berbinar. Sementara yang lain hanya mendesah malas, khususnya bagi para 'nerd' dan 'tomboy'. Eunhyuk yang notabene masuk dalam kategori tomboy, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sungmin yang tampakbya juga tidak tertarik. Sungguh berbeda dengan dugaannya.

"Aku lebih suka yang bagian olahraga saja," bisik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin meliriknya. "Ya, Tapi menyanyi tidak buruk juga."

"Suaraku tidak terlalu bagus."

Sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berbisik, Guru Lee memperhatikan seluruh siswanya. Ia menunjuk sang ketua kelas. "Onew, kau duduklah dengan Eunjung. Jungshin, kau dengan Yuri. ... ."

Dengan malas setiap nama yang disebut itu membawa tas mereka dan pindah tempat duduk. Tidak ada yang berani membantah, kecuali seseorang yang memasukkan kaos kakinya ke dalam dada.

"Donghae, kau-..."

"Guru Lee! Saya pindah gender menjadi seorang yeoja. Lihatlah dada yang besar ini." Dengan wajah bodohnya Donghae menunjuk dadanya yang besar sebelah.

Kyuhyun yang tepat duduk di sebelahnya hanya memasang raut muka risih. 'Dia seorang playboy yang tampan, tapi benar-benar bodoh,' batinnya.

Seketika kelas mendadak hening. Guru Lee bahkan tidak mampu berkedip. Mulutnya tidak bisa dirapatkan. Siswanya yang satu ini memang ajaib. Tak lama seluruh isi kelas tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hey! Jangan buat malu julukan namja playboy tertampan-mu, Tuan Lee," celetuk salah satu siswi yang dulunya sempat menjadi kekasih Donghae. Ia bersyukur hubungan itu telah berakhir.

Hahh... akhirnya Guru Lee kembali pada asalnya. "Saya hanya ingin bilang kalau kau akan duduk dengan Lee Hyuk Jae."

Sontak Donghae membuka lebar matanya. Ia berbalik dan menjatuhkan kaos kaki itu. "Siap, Guru Lee!" Namja itu lalu mengambil tasnya dan pergi ke tempat Sungmin.

"Ah, Sungmin. Kau duduk dengan Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun mendengus. Jika begitu memang lebih baik kalau Donghae benar-benar merubah gendernya.

 ****KyuMin****

Mendengus malas, itulah yang dilakukan Hankyung dan Heechul saat ini. Seorang namja tua yang kini tengah menjelajagi mansion mereka dengan seenak jidatnya sendiri. Beberapa kali mengomentari tentang desain bangunan itu. Mengoceh tidak jelas dengan bahasa Inggrisnya -mungkin tentang putrinya-. Tapi tidak ada yang menyangka jika si cerewet ini adalah pemimpin para gangster di Amerika, Nourve Kim.

"Mungkin tidak seburuk yang putriku pikirkan. Rumah kami yang berada di sini juga tidak jauh dari milik kalian. Tapi, ya tetap milik kami yang terbaik. Sayangnya rumah itu telah aku ubah menjadi sebuah penginapan. Bla bla bla..."

Heechul berdecih. Dalam hati ia bertanya, di mana suaminya bisa menemukan orang yang lebih cerewet darinya ini? Pasti putrinya juga sama.

"Hmm, Mr. Kim. Bagaimana jika kita duduk dan bicarakan tentang krfua anak kita di ruang tamu saja." Heechul tersenyum berusaha menahan diri agar tidak mengeluarkan kalimat tajamnya. Kentara sekali itu adalah senyum yang dipaksakan.

Nourve berhenti sejenak. "Ahh, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku memiliki pertemuan di Italia. Yang penting aku tahu dimana putriku tinggal. Dan aku akan selalu mengawasi kalian!" Ujar Nourve dengan nada mengancam di bagian akhir. Hankyung sampai bergidik mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, Sir. Limousin anda telah siap," kata salah satu bawahannya dengan penuh hormat.

Nourve mengangguk. Kelompoknya lalu pergi meninggalkan Hankyung dan Heechul yang tengah menatapnya tidak suka, benar-benar tidak suka! Semoga saja anggota FBI itu bisa menangkapnya! Eh? Tapi bukan tidak mungkin dia tidak akan buka mulut mengenai keberadaan kelompok ini.

"Hannie, kau temukan dimana orang seperti itu?" Tanya Heechul selepas mengantar kepergian Nourve Kim.

Hankying menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran. "Huh? Bukankah istrinya itu teman lamamu?"

"Teman lamaku? Hmm... sebentar, aku lupa. Nourve.. Nourve... sepertinya tidak."

"Benarkah? Tapi putrinya berkata mengapa ia ingin dijodohkan dengan putra kita karena mereka begitu dekat ketika masih kanak-kanak."

Heechul terdiam sejenak sebelum mendengus malas. Sepertinya teringat akan sesuatu. "Ahh... mereka bercerai, kan?"

"Oh? Aku tidak tahu itu."

"Yahh, dan semenjak itu pula aku tidak ingin dekat dengan istrinya lagi."

"Kenapa?"

Heechul mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hankyung. Namja itu sontak membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna setelah mendengar beberapa kata dari mulut sang istri.

 ****KyuMin****

Pukk...

Kyuhyun menoleh ke samping saat merasa ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya pelan. Namja itu mendengus ketika mendapati dua orang yang saling bergandengan tangan tengah berdiri di dekat mejanya bersama Donghae -yang masih memesan makanan-.

"Ada apa, Tuan Muda?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dengan malas. Sungguh malas jika harus berpura-pura seperti ini.

"Aku dan Ryeonggiku ini akan duduk di sini. Ambilkan kami makanan!"

"Apa?! Ambil saja sendiri!" Sahut Kyuhyun tak terima. Enak saja si Big Head ini.

"Hey! Kau tidak sopan sekali! Ku adukan pada Cho Ahjussi, mau?" Ancam yeoja di sebelahnya, Kim Ryeowook

Kyuhyun berdecih. Dengan malas ia melangkah menuju Donghae yang kebetulan telah sampai pada antrian pertama. Ia menunggu hingga Donghae selesai, setelah itu dengan santai Kyuhyun merebut nampan yang di atasnya terdapat satu porsi makanan untuk setiap siswa.

"Kyuhyun, kalau kau lapar mengantrilah. Jangan ambil makananku!" Donghae menjulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil nampannya.

"Hae, setelah ini kita kita pergi ke tempat makan di belakang sekolah."

"Huh?" Donghae menjadi berbinar. Itu adalah tempat makan favoritnya. "Eh, maksudmu kita akan loncat pagar, begitu?"

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang tahu. Lagipula masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi. Kau tunggulah di dekat pagar."

"Baiklah." Meskipun ia bingung dengan sikap aneh Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba seperti itu, Donghae tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Apalagi ini menyangkut kafe favoritnya.

.

.

.

Donghae berjalan memasuki kafe diikuti Kyuhyun di belakang. Pandangan mereka menjelajahi setiap sudut di kafe ini mencari tempat yang kosong. Tepat di salah satu sudut kafe, terdapat dua yeoja yang tengah melihat menu yang ada.

"Eunhyuk-ie!" panggil Donghae sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sementara Kyuhyun mendengus ketika kembali bertemu dengan teman sebangkunya yang baru.

"Kalian suka makan di sini juga?" Tanya Donghae setelah mereka berdua mengambil tempat di meja yang sama.

"Memang apa urusannya denganmu?" Ketus Eunhyuk.

"Eh? Ti.. tidak ada. Kebetulan kalian berada di sini di waktu istirahat."

"Jangan begitu, Hyuk." Sungmin menyikut Eunhyuk pelan. "Eunhyuk katanya bosan dengan makanan di kantin. Jadi ia rela sampai loncat pagar demi datang ke kafe ini."

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, datang seorang pelayan yang siap untuk mencatat pesanan mereka.

"Lemon Squash 2, Bulgogi Burger 2," ucap Eunhyuk.

"Ralat! Lemon Squash 4 dan Bulgogi Burger 4."

Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam memandang Donghae kaget. "Hey, sejak kapan aku suka Lemon Squash?"

"Huh? Memangnya kau tidak suka?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Terserahlah."

Donghae tersenyum lebar. Ia memandang pelayan tadi dan mengatakan ulang pesanan mereka pelayan itu mengangguk setelah ia mencatatnya. "Mohon ditunggu, terima kasih." Ia lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat mereka.

"Mengenai acara sekolah itu, kalian ingin ikut apa?" Tanya Donghae.

"Entahlah. Mungkin basket atau lari estafet. Bisa juga tarik tambang sebagai alternatif," jawab Sungmin.

"Kalian suka olahraga ya? Kenapa kau tidak ikut fashion couple itu, Sungmin?"

"Ah tidak. Aku tidak tertarik."

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Kau ini ingin tahu sekali."

Donghae mengusap tengkuknya. "Ya, kalau kau bagaimana, Eunhyuk?"

"Sama seperti Sungmin," Sahut Eunhyuk malas.

"Astaga, apa kau ingin melakukan acara kopi darat?" Celetuk Kyuhyun yang agak risih dengan sikap Donghae yang ingin tahu segala hal.

"Kopi darat? Bagus juga. Kita mulai dari tanggal lahir, hobi, favorit, dan seterusnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Jika saja pelayan tidak datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka, ia sudah pergi sejak tadi. Sungguh namja itu tidak ingin berdekatan dengan Sungmin terlalu lama. Cukup di kelas saja yang seperti itu. Ditambah lagi dengan Donghae yang tidak ketinggalan ke-kepo-annya.

"Oh iya, Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengajak kemari?" Tanya Donghae sembari mengunyah burgernya.

"Aku malas bertemu dengan Big Head."

Donghae manggut-manggut saja. "Lalu, makananku tadi kau apakan?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Dan makanan ini, kau yang bayar, kan?"

Kyuhyun berdehem. Ia sedikit meminum minumannya sambil mengecek ponsel. Siapa tahu ada pesan penting dari sang ayah. Pesan yang berisi sebuah misi mendadak hingga ia diharuskan untuk pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tidak suka parfait kan?" Tanya Sungmin yang heran melihat Kyuhyun mengacuhkan burgernya.

"Ah, ini untuk mendinginkan kepala. Butuh mental yang kuat untuk menghadapi sulitnya hidup ini." Kyuhyun melirik Donghae yang tenggelam dalam aktivitasnya. Sebenarnya namja itu tidak benar-benar menikmati makanannya. Ia lebih suka melirik sang pujaan hati.

Sungmin memperhatikan Kyuhyun sejenak sebelum kembali menyantap makanannya.

 ****KyuMin****

Hujan. Yahh, para murid harus berlarian menuju halte bus untuk menghindari jatuhnya butiran air yang semakin deras itu. Hingga akhirnya halte menjadi sangat sesak karena banyaknya orang-orang yang ingin berlindung.

Tidak lama datang sebuah bus yang menyebabkan kerumunan orang tadi menghilang. Halte pun kembali sepi. Kini hanya tinggal dua insan yang duduk saling berjauhan menunggu bus yang berikutnya karena yang sebelumnya sudah terlalu penuh.

Dua insan itu, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, secara bersamaan mereka saling menoleh. Sungmin menundukkan sedikit kepalanya dan tersenyum manis. Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun dibuat bergetar. Astaga, situasi macam apa ini?

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu pun duduk di sebelahnya. "Rumahmu dimana?"

Kyuhyun menelan ludah yang entah kenapa begitu sulit. Berdekatan dengan yeoja itu membuat pikirannya tidak terkontrol. Ditambah kondisi jalan yang sangat sepi akibat hujan. "Di daerah Gangnam."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, kau?"

"Sebenarnya aku tinggal di Incheon. Tapi karena terlalu jauh, jadi aku menyewa apartemen dekat taman kota," jelas Sungmin.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk bus berikutnya datang. Halte bus yang awalnya masih di duduki oleh dua orang itu kini hanya tersisa hembusan angin basah. Hujan pun semakin deras yang membuat kondisi jalan makin sepi.

 ****KyuMin****

Kyuhyun memperhatikan penampilannya di cermin. Ia mendengus kesal. Mulai hari ini ia harus bisa berakting sebagai seorang BAWAHAN di rumahnya sendiri! Garis bawahi itu! Meskipun hanya di depan putri Nourve Kim saja, Kim Ryeowook, saja. Tetap saja itu menurunkan derajatnya sebagai seorang putra dari Bos Mafia yang paling ditakuti di kalangan kelompok mafia lain di Asia!

"Aisshh... kalau saja sejak kecil dulu aku tidak mengajaknya bermain bersama," gumam Kyuhyun menyesal.

Namja itu berbalik dan berjalan keluar dari kamar barunya -yang empat kali lipat lebih kecil dari miliknya sendiri-. Sebenarnya itu tidak bisa disebut sebagai kamar tidur barunya karena memang ia tidak benar-benar tidur di sana. Hanya untuk rekayasa semata. Tapi tetap saja... Aisshh! Sudahlah.

Di ruang makan, bahkan ia hanya bisa berdiri menatapi lezatnya makanan di atas meja. Kyuhyun beralih memandang wajah sang eomma dengan memelas. Heechul membalasnya dengan tatapan 'Hanya sementara, Kyu'.

Sementara itu di depannya tampak dua orang yang saling menyuapi dengan mesra. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si Big Head dan kekasihnya itu. Tiba-tiba Ryeowook memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang lesu. Tanpa ada sumber yang pasti, yeoja itu tersenyum aneh.

'Ah, dia benar-benar tampan. Entah kenapa Yesung oppa sama sekali tidak menarik perhatianku ya? Padahal dulu aku sangat menyukainya.' Ryeowook membatin.

.

.

.

"Eomma..." Kyuhyun mendekati Heechul yang tengah bersantai di depan televisi yang masih menyala tengah malam begini. Namja itu memilih duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Kyu?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya memikirkan derajatku yang turun drastis di dalam rumahku sendiri. Itu menyakitkan."

"Bersabarlah, Kyu. Lusa aku akan membelikan apartemen untukmu."

"Benarkah? Jadi, aku tidak perlu memakai pakaian seperti tadi, abeoji?" Kyuhyun memandang ayahnya yang baru datang dengan tatapan berbinar. Sepertinya orang tuanya ingin berduaan malam ini.

"Baiklah. Aku akan tidur sekarang juga."

 ****KyuMin****

Brakk!

Onew menggebrak meja guru -tempat di mana mereka mengajar dekat papan tulis, tanpa kursi- dengan satu kali, tapi benar-benar keras.

"Hey! Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya salah satu murid lain dengan nada kesal.

"Ulang tahun sekolah semakin dekat! Dan kita sama sekali belum memilih siapa saja yang akan mengikuti lombanya."

Salah satu siswi mengacungkan tangannya.

"Ya, Yoona, kau punya ide atau apa?" Onew memandang malas yeoja yang dianggapnya centil itu.

"Aku yang akan mengikuti fashion couple itu," ujarnya percaya diri.

Onew menghela nafas. "Dan membiarkanmu mempermalukan kami dengan gayamu yang berlebihan itu?"

Yoona mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Tapi siapa lagi yang paling cantik di sini selain aku?"

"Tentu saja." Sang ketua kelas berjalan ke arah meja dimana di mana Eunhyuk dan Donghae berada.

"Eunhyukieee..." panggil Onew dengan nada yang dibuat semanis-manisnya.

"Jangan harap aku mau," ujar Eunghyuk ketus. Padahal Donghae berharap jika mereka bisa menjadi pasangan nantinya di acara tersebut.

Onew mendengus. Tidak ada satu pun yang bisa diharapkan di sini. Secara tidak sengaja ia melihat seorang yeoja yang benar-benar manis nan imut tengah menatap serius pada ponselnya.

"Ahh, anak baru," gumamnya pelan.

"Sudah aku bilang, Onew! Lebih aku saj-..."

"Sstt! Kau berisik, Yoona."

Yoona memandang Onew kesal. Yeoja itu menghela nafas sebelum kembali pada aktivitas awalnya, mencari alat kosmetik di toko online.

"Sungminnieee..."

Sungmin sontak mendongak dan mendapati Onew tengah tersenyum amat manis padanya -walaupun sebenarnya itu tampak seperti seorang psikopat-.

"Ada apa?"

Kyuhyun yang tadinya juga sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri jadi ikutan memandang Onew. Namja itu menghela nafas mendengar nada yang menjijikkan seperti itu. Apalagi hal itu ditujukan pada orang yang membuat pikiran dan hatinya kacau beberapa hari ini.

"Berhubung kita ini berada di tahun ketiga, sekali-kali membuat suatu kenangan yang manis. Awas!" Onew mengusir namja lain yang duduk di depan Sungmin. Jelas sekali umpatan yang diberikan namja itu untuk Onew.

Sungmin mengerjap imut beberapa kali. Sungguh Kyuhyun sangat membencinya. Hal itu benar-benar membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya seolah aktif. "Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ikutlah fashion couple pada acara nanti."

"Fashion couple? Lalu, pasanganku siapa?"

Onew sontak berdiri sembari memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan berbinar. "Sungmin... berarti kau mau? Masalah pasangan bisa kita urus nanti."

Sungmin mengusap tengkuknya. "Ya, tapi aku harus tahu dulu siapa pasanganku."

"Donghae. Dia tampan, meskipun sangat bodoh." Onew memelankan kalimat terakhirnya.

Tentu saja mendengar nama itu membuat namja yang duduk di sebelah Sungmin ini terkejut. Bahkan ia berpikir jika Onew akan menunjuk dirinya -ehem-.

"Bagaimana kau bisa memasangkan Sungmin dengan ikan bodoh itu?"

"Hey! Siapa yang kau bilang bodoh, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tak disangka ternyata seisi kelas itu tengah menguping pembicaraan Onew dengan Sungmin, termasuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Tak akan kubiarkan temanku dipasangkan dengan playboy ini!" Kali ini Eunhyuk ikut berkomentar.

"Oke! Oke! Kyuhyun! Kau yang akan jadi pasangan Sungmin! Tidak ada penolakan!"

Belum sempat Kyuhyun memprotes, Onew malah kembali pada meja guru dan membicarakan masalah lomba lain seolah tak ada lagi masalah. Sial! Huh... baiklah, ia tidak akan menahannya lagi.

"Hmm, Kyuhyun, kalau kau tidak mau juga tidak apa."

"Ahh, tidak.. tidak. Jangan salah paham, Sungmin. Aku setuju." Kyuhyun lalu menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sungmin menganggukkan kepala. Yeoja itu mengambil ponsel yang ia letakkan di laci meja. Sepertinya ia merasakan getaran tadi. Dan memang benar! Sang eonni tercinta baru saja mengirimkan pesan.

'Sungmin, selidiki orang-orang di sekolahmu itu. Salah satu di antara mereka kemungkinan besar memiliki hubungan dengan anggota mafia yang kita tangkap waktu itu.'

Begitulah isi pesan Leeteuk. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Jika itu benar, maka keberadaannya akan mudah diketahui. Yeoja imut itu mengira jika anggota mafia yang mereka tangkap telah mengenali wajahnya dan menyuruh teman sekelompoknya agar waspada.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tinggal di Gangnam kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, tapi mulai beberapa hari ini aku mencoba lebih mandiri dengan mengepack barang-barangku dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar," jelasnya dengan menyelipkan sedikit kebohongan.

"Oh, pantas," gumam Sungmin pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Huh? Pantas bagaimana?"

"Aku kemarin melihatmu memasuki apartemen tempat aku tinggal sambil membawa koper besar."

"Ahh... eh? Jadi kau tinggal di sana juga?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

'Astaga, kebetulan apa lagi ini?' Batin Kyuhyun.

 **.**

.

.

To Be Continue…

Langsung post chap 2 nih… tinggal nunggu repiunya, readers… ^^

Kamsahamnida #Bow


	3. Chapter 3

_**Before…**_

 _"Kyuhyun-ssi, kau tinggal di Gangnam kan?"_

 _Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, tapi mulai beberapa hari ini aku mencoba lebih mandiri dengan mengepack barang-barangku dan tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang lumayan besar," jelasnya dengan menyelipkan sedikit kebohongan._

 _"Oh, pantas," gumam Sungmin pelan namun bisa didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun._

 _"Huh? Pantas bagaimana?"_

 _"Aku kemarin melihatmu memasuki apartemen tempat aku tinggal sambil membawa koper besar."_

 _"Ahh... eh? Jadi kau tinggal di sana juga?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya._

 _'Astaga, kebetulan apa lagi ini?' Batin Kyuhyun._

 ****KyuMin****

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

Others of SJ Member…

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: T (For some chapter)**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

 **#####**

 ****KyuMin****

Seorang yeoja berusia 38 tahun memasuki sebuah apartemen dengan dua kantong kresek besar di tangannya. Ia meletakkannya di meja depan televisi. Sedikit merenggangkan otot adalah hal yang terbaik setelah melakukan pekerjaannya seharian ini ditambah membeli keperluannya dengan sang adik di minimarket tadi.

Yeoja itu -Leeteuk- melirik ke arah jam dinding. Dahinya mengernyit bingung. Ini hampir pukul sepuluh malam, adiknya -Sungmin- masih belum datang. Bahkan urusan kantor juga telah selesai, kecuali kasus mengenai sebuah kelompok mafia yang akhir-akhir ini membuat resah beberapa perusahaan kecil yang sudah ataupun belum kena bajak oleh mereka.

"Tidak mungkin Sungmin masih berada di sekolah kan? Kalau benar, betah sekali dia," gumam Leeteuk yang lalu mencari ponselnya di tas.

"Tidak perlu dihubungi. Aku sudah sampai."

Leeteuk sontak menoleh. Hampir saja ia menyentuh tombol "call" jika saja orang yang ditunggunya tidak sedang berdiri dengan wajah datar di ambang pintu seperti itu.

"Tsk! Dari mana saja kau, Nona Lee?"

"Mencari keberadaan kelompok mafia itu. Apa lagi?" Sungmin mendekati Leeteuk dan memilih untuk duduk di sofa dekatnya.

"Sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Memang apa yang kau pikirkan jika aku pergi sendiri?"

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. "Seharusnya kau bilang padaku. Aku kan bisa bantu, Min."

"Tidak usah, Eonni. Aku tahu kau banyak kerjaan di kantor. Lagipula ini sudah menjadi tugasku."

"Kau tidak suka ya berada di Korea?"

"Justru aku menawarkan diri untuk tugas ini agar bisa bertemu dan tinggal bersamamu, Eonni. Meskipun sebenarnya hal seperti ini bukan tugasku. Yahh, tapi sayangnya aku harus tinggal terpisah darimu."

Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya. Ia memeriksa apa yang telah dibeli Leeteuk. Seketika yeoja otu teringat dengan pesan dari Leeteuk tadi di sekolah.

"Eonni..."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mendapat informasi dari mana jika salah satu anggota mafia itu berada di sekolahku?"

"Sebenarnya, itu hanya perkiraan saja, Minnie. Intinya kau harus waspada di setiap tempat." Sungmin menganggukkan kepala mengerti.

"Aku tahu."

"Tapi sebelumnya ada yang harus kau ketahui tentang kelompok mafia itu, Min."

"Apa?"

"Marga Cho! Kau hanya perlu menyelidiki orang bermarga Cho di sekitarmu."

"Cho?" Leeteuk mengangguk. Yeoja itu menghela nafas ketika mengingat suatu hal.

 ****KyuMin****

Pagi hari...

Terlihat beberapa pelayan yang berjalan ke sana-ke mari demi menyiapkan semeja penuh sarapan untuk sang majikan -meskipun yang yang dimakan hanya sedikit saja-. Sesekali umpatan kecil keluar dari salah satu di antara mereka yang kesal dengan perintah ketua pelayan yang bisanya hanya memerintah itu.

"Shinjoo! Cepat kau bangunkan, Nona Kim dan Tuan Muda Kim!"

Pelayan yang mendapat perintah tadi mengangguk mengerti dan lalu berlari meninggalkan ruang makan menuju kamar majikan barunya. Ia sedikit merapikan jasnya sebelum mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"Nona Kim, bangun... ini sudah pagi."

 **Cklek!**

Pelayan tersebut menahan nafas ketika melihat seorang yeoja yang telah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya. Yeoja itu -Kim Ryeowook- menghela nafas.

"Aku sudah bangun sejak tadi, Bodoh! Aku tidak menyangka kalian begitu lelet," cibirnya dengan posisi tangan yang bersedekap dan tubuh yang bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Ma.. ma.. maafkan saya, Nona."

Pelayan tersebut membungkuk beberapa kali sambil mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa sadar jika Ryeowook telah pergi dari tempat itu setelah melihat Yesung yang berjalan menuruni tangga. Ia memanggilnya dengan nada manja. Yesung menoleh dan tersenyum manis.

"Ya, Sayang. Kenapa mukamu seperti itu, hm?" Yesung mengusap lembut rambut halus milik Ryeowook.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Oppa. Oh iya, pelayan namja yang satu sekolah dengan kita itu, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya di rumah ini lagi?"

Yesung berdehem, pasalnya ia juga tidak tahu Kyuhyun berada dimana. "Dia... dia dipecat karena... karena kelakuannya sangat tidak sopan padaku."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa... maksudku, bagaimana jika dia melapor pada polisi?"

"Tenang saja, Ryeonggie. Rahasia kelompok mafia ini begitu terjaga. Kau jangan khawatir."

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan. Sebenarnya ia bukan khawatir dalam hal itu, tapi... kesempatannya untuk menatap wajah tampan pelayan itu menjadi lebih kecil. Apalagi di sekolah mereka jarang bertegur sapa.

"Dimana appa dan eomma?" Tanya Ryeowook yang telah melepas pelukannya dengan Yesung.

"Mereka, ... sepertinya masih berada di kamar."

Ryeowook mengangguk. Ia segera menempatkan diri di meja makan sembari menunggu kedatangan Heechul dan Hankyung. Begitu juga dengan Yesung yang memilih duduk di sebelah kanan Ryeowook.

"Oppa, apa kau bertengkar dengan kedua orang tuamu?" Tanya Ryeowook tiba-tiba. Bahkan Yesunf hampir tersedak saat meminum air.

"Huh? Bagaimana kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Tidak, kau hanya terlihat begitu canggung saat bersama dengan mereka. Kupikir kalian habis bertengkar."

"Bertengkar? Tidak.. tidak. Kau salah paham, Ryeonggie. Aku dan orang tuaku sangat dekat." Yesung tertawa canggung. Ia mengusap tengkuknya sambil menoleh ke arah lain.

Tak lama tampaklah seorang namja paruh baya -Hankyung- yang berjalan menuruni tangga dengan satu tangan yang memegang ponsel di telinga. Sepertinya ia tengah berbicara dengan rekan bisnisnya.

Hankyung melihat Ryeowook dan Yesung yang telah siap di meja makan. Ia pun segera menyudahi panggilannya dan tersenyum melihat dua anak di depannya ini.

"Selamat pagi, Anak-anak. Eomma kalian tidak bisa ikut sarapan dengan kita kali ini. Istri kesayanganku itu harus pergi pagi tadi untuk menyelesaikan urusan di kantor cabang." Hankyung duduk di kursi utama dan menyuruh pelayan untuk menuangkan susu.

"Appa, kapan kalian meresmikan pertunangan kami?" Ryeowook bertanya ketika ia masih mengoleskan selai strawberry pada rotinya.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan ayahmu. Dia bilang kalian tidak perlu bertunangan."

Sontak Yesung menatap Hankyung terkejut. "Apa-apaan itu? Apa kalian berniat untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini?"

"Tuan Nourve ingin kalian menikah setelah lulus SMA."

"Huh?"

Ryeowook dan Yesung saling menatap tak percaya. Namun arti tatapan itu berbeda. Jika Yesung sangat senang karena dia memang mencintai Ryeowook. Tapi jika yeoja mungil itu sendiri, ia berpikir bagaimana kalau nantinya dia akan menjadi ibu-ibu di usia muda? Oh... bahkan ia sekarang ragu untuk menikah dengan orang yang ia kira sebagai cinta masa kecilnya ini.

'Apakah aku benar-benar menginginkannya?' Lihatlah... bahkan Ryeowook yang dulunya memaksa untuk dijodohkan dengan putra dari keluarga Cho kini mulai meragukan keinginannya sendiri.

 ****KyuMin****

Beberapa hari sebelum perayaan ulang tahun sekolah...

"Apa kita perlu melakukan ini?" Tanya salah satu siswa yang tengah memegang kertas berwarna-warni pada Onew.

"Tentu saja! Ini adalah perayaan terakhir kita sebelum lulus!"

"Tapi ini memalukan, Onew!" Yoona menatap sang ketua kelas dengan marah. Mereka merasa seperti di perintah untuk menjadi orang gila di depan umum. Meskipun memang begitu kenyataannya. Onew menyuruh mereka untuk membuat baju dengan kertas berwarna.

"Ini gila! Hey! Jangan kotori apartemenku!" Seru sang pemilik apartemen -Kyuhyun- saat mendapati dalah satu temannya mengguntingi kertas dengan alasan tak jelas.

"Kyuhyun, sebaiknya kau pergi k kamarmu dan mencoba pakaian. Sepertinya Sungmin juga sudah selesai." Saran salah satu temannya. Kyuhyun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Astaga! Siapa yang akan membereskan ini semua?!

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, terlihat Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang duduk dalam suasana canggung mereka, kau tahulah itu hanya berlaku bagi Donghae. Bahkan Eunhyuk tampak biasa saja.

"Eunhyuk, Hmm... aku.. emm..."

"Katakan dengan jelas, Bodoh!"

Sontak Donghae terlonjak mrndengar bentakan Eunhyuk yang tidak pelan itu. Ia mencoba untuk menetralkan nafasnya yang tak beraturan. "Ten.. tentang maskot kelas... kau tahukan kalau Onew menunjuk kita berdua."

"Ya, tapi aku menolak," sahut Eunhyuk santai.

"Apa? Maksudku... kenapa?"

Eunhyuk mendesah malas. "Kalau kau sekarang pergi ke luar dan menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan si pecinta ayam gila itu lakukan, kau akan tahu alasan aku menolaknya, Tuan Lee!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Onew menggunakan tema kertas! Dia juga membuat gaun dan tuxedo dari kertas! Apa kau mau membuat malu dirimu sendiri, Lee Donghae?!"

Donghae memiringkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum manis. "Kalau bersamamu aku akan merasa sangat senang."

Melihat tingkah Donghae yang seperti itu membuat Eunhyuk bertambah kesal. "Hey! Kau sudah gila, huh? Jangan bangunkan singa kelaparan, Lee!"

Senyuman di bibir Donghae agak memudar. Eunhyuk benar-benar tak menyukainya.

 **Cklek!**

Seorang yeoja dengan gaun peach selutut muncul dari balik pintu kamar mandi. Hal ini sontak membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae terpana. Apalagi Donghae yang begitu mengagumi keimutan yeoja itu -Lee Sungmin-.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah dengan gaun ini?" Sungmin memperhatikan gaunnya mencari letak kesalahan yang membuat dua temannya ini tidak berkedip sekalipun.

Di saat yang bersamaan, pintu kamar terbuka. Seperti adegan slow motion, Eunhyuk dan Donghae menoleh ke belakang. Terlihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja menutup pintu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada sosok bak malaikat yang tengah mengenakan gaun berwarna peach itu.

Tanpa disadari, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan sendirinya mendekati Sungmin yang juga tengah menatap dirinya.

"Sungmin... kau benar-benar cantik."

 **"Ehem.."**

Deheman itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun tersadar. Ia lalu menggelangkan kepalanya beberapa kali. Astaga! Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Kyuhyun, nanti saja sikap terpesonamu itu. Sekarang cobalah tuxedo ini."

Eunhyuk menunjukkan satu stel jas dan kemejanya yang masih dihanger. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Ia pun mengambil pakaiannya dan langsung melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Sungmin sendiri... yeoja itu benar-benar masih shock! Jarang sekali ia dipuji langsung seperti itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai seorang agen FBI membuatnya membuang jauh-jauh imej aslinya. Meskipun sebenarbya banyak namja lain yang memujinya dari kejauhan.

"Kupikit kau akan terlihat seperti anak SMA yang cantik, Minnie. Ternyata pakaian ini membuatmu lebih terlihat seperti wanita pekerja kantoran yang awet muda. Kau begitu terlihat dewasa." Eunhyuk memperhatikan Sungmin dari atas ke bawah.

"Benar! Apalagi jika rambutmu panjangmu ini digulung dan diberi poni yang bagian tepinya agak panjang. Pasti Kyuhyun akan langsung menjadikanmu sebagai kekasihnya saat itu juga!" Ujar Donghae yakin.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya. Aku tidak tahu kapan keajaiban itu datang. Tapi yang pasti terlihat jelas jika temanku itu menyukaimu."

Sungmin berpikir sejenak. Yeoja itu lalu tersenyun penuh arti. "Baiklah, Hae, Hyukie. Saat hari-h nanti, tata rambutku persis seperti saran Donghae tadi. Kalian bisa, kan?"

"A.. a.. apa? Tunggu, Min! Jangan bilang kau..."

"Aku... sepertinya aku sedikit menyukainya," ucap Sungmin dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Mereka tidak sadar jika sejak tadi pintu kamar mandi belum tertutup. Seseorang yang ada di dalamnya dapat mendengar jelas apa yang teman-temannya bicarakan. Dan betapa cepat detak jantungnya ketika Sungmin nengucapkan kalimat terakhirnya. Ia terkejut sekaligus senang.

Bertahun-tahun Kyuhyun berusaha untuk menjaga hatinya agar tidak jatuh pada yeoja biasa yang tidak mengerti tentang dunianya. Tapi saat ini sepertinya Tuhan telah memberinya kesempatan untuk yang pertama kali merasakan apa yang orang sebut cinta.

 ****KyuMin****

Perayaan 100 tahun sekolah - hari pertama...

"1.. 2.. 3.. TARIK!"

Perlombaan tarik tambang yang dilakukan kelas 2-3 melawan kelas 3-1 ini cukup berhasil membuat telinga berdengung. Para pendukung kelasnya masing-masing berteriak tak karuan untuk menyemangati teman-teman mereka. Maklum saja... hadiahnya lumayan bagi kelas yang menang.

"Eunhyukie! Kerahkan seluruh kemampuanmu!" Onew mengangkat baner besar yang gambarnya ayam dan tulisan "3-1 is the winner!".

Eunhyuk yang tak sengaja melihat banner yang dipegang Onew sontak melepaskan tali yang ia pegang.

"Hey! Singkirkan gambar ayam itu, Onew! Kelas kita bukan kelas ayam!"

Tapi Eunhyuk tidak sadar akan satu hal. Ketika tali itu terlepas membuat satu tenaga hilang dan mereka kehilangan keseimbangan. Hingga akhirnya...

Brukk!

Kelas 3-1 pun dinyatakan kalah dalam perlombaan tarik tambang ini. Mereka semua terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya -saling menindih satu sama lain-.

"LEE HYUK JAE!"

"Oops!" Eunhyuk hanya bisa nyengir. Ia memasang wajah tanpa dosanya dan langsung berlari menghindari kejaran teman-temannya.

.

.

Pertandingan selanjutnya adalah lari estafet. Peserta dari kelas 3-1 adalah Sungmin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, Onew, Kyuhyun, Eunjung, dan Jonghyun. Mereka bertujuh telah siap di posisi masing-masing melawan 4 kelas lain pada gelombang ke-3 ini. Di posisi pertama, tampak Eunjung yang telah siap dengan tongkat estafetnya.

"Fighting!" Sang ketua kelas memberi semangat.

 **Priitt!**

Peluit tanda dimulainya pertandingan telah berbunyi. Kelihatannya Eunjung masih kalah dengan Minho dari kelas 3-4, namun ia tak menyerah dan langsung berlari menyerobot pemain pertama hingga dekat dengan Jonghyun. Eunjung menyerahkan tongkat itu dan langsung berhenti untuk mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Sementara Jonghyun sudah melesat jauh ke depan.

Kali ini kelas 3-1 ada di posisi pertama. Jonghyun yang memang pada dasarnya mampu berlari cepat telah sampai pada Onew. Ketua kelas itu pun tak ingin mengecewakan teman-temannya dan lalu berlari secepat mungkin untuk memberikan tongkat pada Sungmin.

Semua orang di sana terkejut melihat kecepatan berlari Sungmin yang sepadan dengan atlet pelari nasional. Mungkin tiap langkah yang dilaluinya mampu membuat angin topan. Oke, itu berlebihan.

Di depannya, tampak Kyuhyun yang telah bersiap menerima tongkat dari Sungmin. Namun beberapa langkah sebelum tongkat itu diberikan, tak disangka Sungmin tersandung! Ia hampir terjatuh jika saja Kyuhyun tidak langsung memegang pinggangnya. Jadilah posisi mereka berdua seperti orang akan berpelukan, saling menatap tak percaya.

"HEY! INI BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK BERMESRAAN!" seru Eunhyuk kesal ketika melihat pemain lain yang berlari mendahului mereka. Sontak Kyuhyun tersadar dan segera mengambil tongkat itu dari tangan Sungmin. Ia langsung melesat dengan cepat menuju ke Donghae.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih sedikit syok dengan kejadian tadi. Dadanya berdegub kencang. Entah ini karena efek dari lari tadi atau karena apa. Yang jelas saat ini pikirannya benar-benar blank.

Kembali pada pertandingan... Sepertinya kali ini kelas 3-1 kembali memimpin. Setelah menerima tongkat dari Donghae, Eunhyuk langsung mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mencapai garis finish. Hingga akhirnya suara teriakan pun memenuhi lapangan. Kelas 3-1 berhasil menang di putaran pertama.

Namun...

Sayangnya mereka harus puas karena hanya menang di putaran pertama saja. Karena Eunhyuk terjatuh sewaktu mendekati garis finish di putaran kedua.

.

.

Pertandingan terakhir di hari pertama ini adalah basket. Kelas 3-1 mendapat giliran pertama untuk melawan kelas 3-2, kelasnya si Big Head Yesung -sebutan khusus dari Kyuhyun-.

"Kita harus menang..." ujar Onew pelan seraya mengepalkan tangan dan menggoyangkannya dengan lemah. Seluruh murid kelas 3-1 tampaknya begitu lelah karena terlalu bersemangat di awal tadi

 **Brukk!**

Hingga sang ketua kelas pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Onew! Jangan tidur sembarangan!" Sontak Donghae mendapat sebuah jitakan manis di kepalanya oleh Eunhyuk. Sebuah jitakan yang mampu membuat Donghae meringis kesakitan.

"Onew tengah pingsan bodoh!"

"Kita bawa ke ruang kesehatan!" Ucap salah satu petugas kesehatan di sana.

Dan di pertandingan kali ini, kelas 3-1 di diskualifikasi karena seluruh siswanya menemani Onew di ruang kesehatan hingga tak bisa mengikuti perlombaan.

"Jadi, kita menang?" Tanya salah satu siswa tahun ketiga kelas 2.

"Ya, dan sebaiknya kita pergi. Menang dengan cara seperti ini benar-benar memuakkan." Yesung berjalan mendahului teman-temannya menuju bangku penonton. Di sana terlihat Ryeowook yang tersenyum tipis padanya sembari memegang botol minum.

 ****KyuMin****

"Aigoo... hari yang melelahkan." Donghae meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa sangat pegal. Kyuhyun yang berada di sebelahnya ternyata juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Dan besok adalah hari melelahkan yang lain," sahut Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya tidak ada acara berlarian seperti tadi. Oh iya, besok aku dan Eunhyuk menjadi maskot kelas."

"Benarkah? Bukannya baju dari kertas warna-warni itu sama sekali bukan selera Eunhyuk ya?"

"Kalau itu sih semua orang jufa tidak suka."

"Lalu?"

Donghae tersenyum bangga. "Aku dan Eunhyuk akan memakai baju yang bertemakan ikan."

"Eh? Bukannya kalau begitu Eunhyuk malah tambah tidak mau?"

"Itu katamu."

"Huh?"

"Bahkan Eunhyuk sendiri yang mengusulkan ide itu."

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Ia mendapati Sungmin yang tengah menyebrang jalan. Malam-malam begini kemungkinan besar jarang ada bus yang lewat. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun menelepon supir untuk mengantarnya ke apartemen agar lebih mudah dan murah.

"Hai, Minnie," sapa Donghae.

"Oh? Hai, Hae, Kyu. Kalian menunggu bus juga?" Tanya Sungmin basa-basi.

"Ah tidak. Aku menunggu supir pribadiku. Kyuhyun juga. Kau tahulah malam-malam begini jarang ada bus yang lewat."

"Benarkah? Aku terbiasa di Amerika jadi tidak tahu hal seperti ini."

"Kau.. boleh ikut denganku, Sungmin." Kyuhyun berujar tiba-tiba membuat Donghae dan Sungmin menoleh padanya.

Donghae berdehem. "Yahh... yang mentang-mentang tadi berpelukan di tengah lapangan." Dan langsung dihadiahi tatapan mematikan oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menunduk malu atas kejadian tadi. "Itu kesalahan, Hae!"

Donghae mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli. Tak lama kemudian, supir yang Kyuhyun tunggu datang juga. Sungmin menatap lekat wajah supir itu. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

'Dia...'

 ****KyuMin****

Perayaan 100 tahun sekolah - hari kedua...

Kali ini acara akan berlangsung di aula sekolah. Terlihat beberapa kubu dari tiap kelas tengah mempersiapkan segala atribut untuk mendukung temannya yang beraksi di atas panggung. Ada pula yang hanya bersikap cuek dan memasang sikap 'masa bodoh'.

 _ **"... No one, no one, no one**_

 _ **Can get in the way of what I'm feeling**_

 _ **No one, no one, no one**_

 _ **Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you**_

 _ **Can get in the way of what I feel for you..."**_

Acara dibuka dengan penampilan salah satu siswa tahun pertama kelas 3 yang membawakan lagu dari penyanyi terkenal Alicia Keys. Bahasa Inggrisnya cukup bagus, komentar salah seorang juri pada juri lainnya.

Sementara itu kita tengok apa yang tengah dipersiapkan oleh kelas 3-1. Mereka sepertinya sedang mendapat masalah.

"Bagaimana ini? Jonghyun yang seharusnya tampil. Tapi dia ternyata ada urusan mendadak dengan keluarganya," ucap Onew panik saat beberapa anak dari kelasnya berada di backstage bersamanya.

"Tak ada waktu lagi. Kita harus segera mencari penggantinya."

Onew menatap Jungmyeon, wakil ketua kelas yang tadi berbicara. "Tapi siapa anak dari kelas kita yang bisa bernyanyi dengan baik tanpa latihan?"

Jungmyeon mengedikkan bahunya. "Kyuhyun?"

"Memang kau pernah mendengarnya bernyanyi?"

"Pernah. Waktu masih di tahun pertama dan kedua hanya dia dari kelas kita yang termasuk dalam tim paduan suara."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak pernah tahu."

Jungmyeon berdecih. "Kalau kau yang diurus hanya ayam saja."

"Sialan! Sudahlah. Coba kau cari Kyuhyun! Kelas kita mendapat giluran ke-5. Setelah itu dia harus ke ruang ganti untuk mempersiapkan fashion couple."

Jungmyeo mengangguk. Ia pun segera keluar dari ruang ganti dan menjelajahi aula yang agak gelap itu karena memang pencahayaan difokuskan ke arah panggung. Namja itu menelisir setiap tempat dengan pandangannya mencari sosok tinggi yang tampan -meskipun banyak yang seperti itu-.

 _ **"... Cheoncheonhi georeogalkke hanbal dubal**_

 _ **Naege iksukhan ne balgeoreum hanbal dubal**_

 _ **Jogeumssik meoreojyeogada sarajyeoganda**_

 _ **Jeobeokjeobeok..."**_

Sementara itu seorang namja yang berada di antara kerumunan orang menatap lekat seseorang yang tengah bernyanyi di sana. Namja itu -Kyuhyun-, tidak mengelak jika memang suara Yesung benar-benar menakjubkan.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Sontak Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jungmyeon yang memberinya isyarat agar mengikutinya. Kyuhyun mengangguk. Nanti juga ia akan mendengar alasannya.

.

.

"Apa?! Kenapa mendadak begini?"

Onew memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia sudah tahu rekasi macam ini. "Ini demi kelas kita, Kyu. Yang pernah ijut dalam tim paduan suara hanya kau."

"Ya, tapi bahkan aku belum latihan sekalipun! Kalian tega melihatku kebingungan di atas panggung?"

"Kau nyanyikan lagu apapun, Kyu. Anggap saja kau ingin menyatakan cinta atau apalah itu," ujar Jungmyeon.

"Bahkan orang yang ingin menyatakan cinta saja butuh latihan."

"Ayolah, Kyu... We count on you! Setidaknya kelas kita masih memiliki kemungkinan untuk menang di perlombaan menyanyi ini." Onew memasang wajah se-memelas mungkin. Bahkan Jungmyeon mengambil botol minum dan meneteskan beberapa tetes air di pelupuk mata Onew. Mereka memang berlebihan.

Kyuhyun mendengus. "Bagaimana jika aku tetap tidak mau?"

"Kyuhyun... ini adalah tahun terakhir kita di sekolah. Paling tidak kau bisa mengukir kenangan manis lewat acara perayaan ini. Kau juga bisa menyatakan cinta lewat sebuah lagu. Siapa tahu si Dia itu sangat peka."

"Sok tahu sekali kalian dalam masalah cintaku.."

"Kyuhyunn.. -"

 _ **"Baiklah... peserta selanjutnya adalah perwakilan dari kelas 3-1! Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah!"**_

Kyuhyun mengehela nafas. "Oke.. oke... aku akan menggantikan Jonghyun. Tapi jangan protes kalau suaraku jelek!"

"Kau terlalu merendahkan diri, Kyuhyunnie." Onew menepuk sayang bahu Kyuhyun. Namja itu kembali mendengus. Tidak ketua, tidak wakil, mereka sama ajaibnya.

Kyuhyun berbalik menghadap cermin. Sepertinya ia tidak perlu merubah penampilan. Tapi sekarang bukan itu masalahnya. Ini tentang lagu. Apa yang ia nyanyikan nanti? Namja itu sama sekali tidak memiliki ide.

"Onew, lagu apa yang harus aku bawakan?"

"Hmm... lagu ini saja."

.

.

"Murid-murid! Inilah penampilan dari salah satu siswa kelas 1 tahun ketiga!"

Dengan langkah pelan Kyuhyun berjalan keluar. Ia menelan ludah menahan kegugupan yang melanda. Menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Apalagi Onew memberikan lirik yang tidak terlalu di hafalnya.

Hahh... Namja itu mendesah. Baiklah... cukup lakukan yang terbaik.

 _ **Neoreul johahandaneun geu mareul**_

 _ **Chama hal su eobseosseo**_

 _ **(Aku tak tahan untuk mengatakan 'aku menyukaimu')**_

 _ **Geunyang idaero ni yeope isseodo joha**_

 _ **(Hanya berada disampingmu seperti inipun tak mengapa)**_

 _ **Geudae hanbeonman deo yonggireul naebolkka**_

 _ **Nae mameul jeonhaebolkka**_

 _ **(Benar, aku harus memberanikan diri sekali lagi, apakah aku akan menyampaikan isi hatiku?)**_

 _ **Ireon nae mamdo moreugoseo manyang**_

 _ **Hwanhage utneun neo**_

 _ **(Kau bahkan tak mengetahui perasaanku dan hanya tersenyum ceria)**_

Pandangan Kyuhyun secara tidak sengaja bertemu dengan sosok di belakang yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan wajah datar. Namja itu tersenyum tipis. Mungkin ini yang dimaksud Onew dan Jungmyeon tadi.

 _ **Naega neol wonhago itdan mallya**_

 _ **Naega neol bureugo itdan mallya**_

 _ **(Ku katakan padamu, "Aku menginginkamu dan aku memanggilmu")**_

 _ **Nae soneul jaba nae soneul jaba**_

 _ **Irheobeorilkka duryeopjanha**_

 _ **(Genggam tanganku, genggam tanganku, aku takut kehilanganmu)**_

Kyuhyun semakin bersemangat ketika melihat sosok itu tersenyum padanya. Mungkinkah dia tahu?

 _ **Naega neol wonhago itdaneun mallya**_

 _ **Naega neol saranghandaneun mallya**_

 _ **(Ku katakan padamu, "Aku menginginkamu dan aku mencintaimu")**_

 _ **Neol hyanghan nae mam deutgo inni**_

 _ **Baraman bwado apeujanha... Ireoke**_

 _ **(Apakah kau mendengarkan isi hatiku yang tertuju padamu? Terasa sakit meskipun hanya memandangmu)**_

Sementara itu di kejauhan tampak Yesung dan Ryeowook yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun bernyanyi.

"Dia benar-benar bernyanyi. Ataukah ada orang yang disukainya?" Gumam Yesung pelan. Namun Ryewook tetap bisa mendengarnya.

"Huh? Maksudmu, mantan bawahanmu itu tengah menyukai seseorang?"

"Kurasa. Kedua mata itu bisa mengatakan dengan jelas. Bahkan sejak tadi ia hanya tertuju pada satu fokus. Aku tidak tahu siapa yang menjadi fokusnya. Tapi yang pasti, mungkin itulah orangnya."

Ryeowook mengerutkan keningnya. "Dan sejak kapan kau mulai memperhatikan orang lain?"

Yesung mendesah. "Tidak. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang aku lihat saja."

Meskipun sedikit bingung, Ryeowook tetap menganggukkan kepalanya seolah mengerti maksud dari pembicaraan ini.

 ****KyuMin****

Setelah selesai bernanyi tadi, Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk mempersiapkan fashion couple. Ia benar-benar gugup jika harus berdekatan dengan Sungmin nantinya di atas panggung. Aisshh... mungkin seharusnya ia tak menerimanya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Bahkan Onew tak memberinya kesempatan untuk berbicara.

"Kyuhyun, ini tuxedomu. Kau akan berjalan dari sisi kanan, sementara Sungmin dari sisi kiri." Eunhyuk memberikan satu stel pakaian pada Kyuhyun. "Oh iya... penampilanmu tadi bagus."

"Oh? Terima kasih... tapi, Eunhyuk, kau benar-benar ingin menggunakan kostum ikan?"

"Yahh, begitulah. Onew memaksa. Jadi aku memakai ide itu karena kostum ikan membuat wajahmu tidak terlalu terlihat."

"Sepertinya kau benci sekali menjadi pusat perhatian."

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Sudahlah. Pakai saja pakaianmu."

Kyuhyun mengangguk sebelum pergi ke kamar ganti. Sementara Eunhyuk tengah mempersiapkan perlengkapan riasnya. Ia melihat jam dinding. Yeoja itu mengerutkan kening.

'Dimana Sungmin?'

Cklek!

Tepat saat itu juga yang ditunggu akhirnya datang. Sungmin terlihat habis berlari. Nafasnya saja tersengal-sengal seperti itu.

"Maaf, Eunhyukie. Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi."

"Tidak apa, Min. Cepatlah pakai gaunmu. Kita tidak ada waktu lagi. Bahkan kalian belum dirias."

"Oke."

Sungmin mengambil gaun peach di sebelah Eunhyuk dan berlari menuju kamar ganti yang berbeda dengan yang dimasuki Kyuhyun tadi. Sedangkan Eunhyuk masih menunggu satu orang lagi.

"Astaga, playboy itu... bukankah dia bersamaku sejak tadi? Sekarang dia menghilang begitu saja."

Brakk!

Pintu ruang ganti tiba-tiba terbuka dengan tidak elitnya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan Tuan Lee Donghae yang memang tengah ditunggu oleh Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu hanya menghela nafas beratnya.

.

.

"Acara selanjutnya adalah Fashion Couple! Bagi para peserta diharapkan untuk segera mengantri sesuai dengan nomor urutnya masing-masing. Dan tidak perlu waktu lama lagi. Kita mulai dari peserta tahun pertama, kelas 1!"

Beberapa pasangan nampak serasi malam ini. Apalagi dengan fashion dari berbagai macam negara yang mereka kenakan. Ada yang menggunakan pakaian ala Eropa, India, Cina, Jepang, Korea, bahkan ala suku Indian juga ada -dan itu menjadi bahan tertawaan bagi seluruh siswa-.

Hingga akhirnya tibalah mereka pada tahun ketiga yang dimulai dari kelas 1. Terlihat Sungmin yang mulai berjalan dengan wajah datar dan pandangan lurus ke depan. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Mereka seperti model pro," bisik salah satu juri pada juri yang lain.

"Tapi pakaian mereka sederhana sekali."

"Itu bagus. Mereka akan jadi pasangan paling melankolis dari yang lain. Hanya dengan gaun peach selutut yang dipinggangnya terdapat pita yang cantik dan yang pria mengenakan tuxedo hitam dengan kemeja yang juga berwarna peach. Mereka menggunakan tema pesta formal."

Kembali pada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang saat ini telah berjalan bersama menuruni tangga dan memutari para siswa yang duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Jalur para peserta memang telah ditentukan dan akan berakih di panggung secara terpisah namun dari sisi yang berkebalikam dari yang sebelumnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu betapa gugupnya dua insan ini menjadi pusat perhatian setiap siswa. Sungmin yang tampak dewasa namun masih memperlihatkan kesan imut pada riasannya yang tipis. Sementara Kyuhyun tampak begitu tampan dan gagah dengan pakaian itu.

"Hahh... seandainya aku dan Hyukie yang berdiri di atas sana, pasti kami berdua akan menjadi pasangan paling heboh. Kemungkinan besar kelas 1 akan menang," gumam Donghae yang berasumsi seenak jidatnya sendiri. Jika saja Eunhyuk mendengarnya, sudah pasti sebuah jitakan manis akan mendarat di kepalanya.

.

.

Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin ketika mereka telah berada di backstage. Namja itu mengisyaratkan agar Sungmin berjalan mengikutinya.

Lama mereka berjalan hingga sampai di taman sekolah. Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin. Mereka saling bertatapan. Kyuhyun memegang kedua tangan Sungmin.

"Aku tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ini adalah yang pertama untukku." Kyuhyun menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya. "Aku tahu aku bukanlah orang yang romantis. Tapi, maukah kau... berkencan dengan orang yang tidak romantis ini?"

Sungmin terdiam menatap Kyuhyun lama. Ia lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk beberapa kali. Seketika itu juga musim semi muncul di hati Kyuhyun. Jika tahu rasanya jatuh cinta sepeti ini, maka ia akan melakukannya sejak dulu.

"Aku.. aku menyukaimu, Kyu."

Hati Kyuhyun semakin berlonjak kegirangan. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh yeoja itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada bibir pinkish shape-M yang berkilau karena lipgloss yang dipakainya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya seolah memberikan ijin pada Kyuhyun. Kedua bibir itu pun menyatu. Awalnya hanya menempel biasa, namun semakin lama bibir tebal Kyuhyun bergerak lembut di bibir tipis Sungmin. Seakan ia tak ingin melepasnya untuk selama-lamanya.

 ****KyuMin****

Kicauan burung mengawali pagi ini. Hari kelulusan... itulah yang para siswa tahun ketiga ini tunggu. Menikmati sesi foto dengan teman-teman yang mungkin tidak akan dijumpai lagi untuk sekian lamanya. Berjabat tangan dengan guru mereka masing-masing.

Tapi satu masalah besar terjadi di kediaman keluarga Cho satu hari setelah hari membahagiakan itu. Sebenarnya masalah ini yang diharapkan Heechul dan Hankyung setelah sekian lama bersabar.

Ryeowook mengangkat koper kosongnya ke atas ranjang. Ia membereskan semua pakaian yang ia kemas dari rumahnya yang ada di Amerika. Yeoja itu telah memutuskan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak pernah disangka oleh siapapun, termasuk ayahnya yang dibuat kaget bukan main.

 **#Flashback on**

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Ryeowookie?" Tanya Nourve yang heran ketika putrinya itu mengumpulkan seluruh orang di ruang tengah mansion keluarga Cho.

Yeoja mungil itu menghela nafasnya. "Aku... aku ingin..."

"Kau ingin?" Kali ini Yesung tidak bisa menahan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Aku ingin... membatalkan perjodohan ini."

Semua yang ada di tempat ini begitu terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bahkan Heechul tidak mampu mengedipkan matanya.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang memaksa perjodohan ini, kan?"

"Aku tahu. Tapi sekarang aku sadar jika aku tidak menyukai Yesung oppa seperti saat kami berdua masih kecil dulu," tutur Ryeowook yang menundukkan kepalanya.

Sementara Yesung mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia menatap Ryeowook tajam. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan hal ini, Kim Ryeowook. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Terserah padamu, Oppa." Yeoja itu beranjak dari tempatnya. "Eommonim, Appanim, terimakasih beberapa hari ini aku mendapat perlakuan yang baik di sini. Aku akan berkemas sekarang."

 **#Flashback off**

Brakk! Yesung membuka paksa pintu kamar tamu itu. Sedangkan Nourve, Heechul, dan Hankyung mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukannya, Sayang?" Nourve memegang bahu putrinya.

"Ya. Jangan tanyakan ini lagi karena jawabanku akan tetap sama. Aku tidak mencintai Yesung oppa."

"Amerika? Kau akan pergi ke sana kan?" Tanya Yesung tiba-tiba dengan suara lirih. Ryeowook tidak langsung menjawab. Ia tahu jika itu masih ada lanjutannya. "Setelah lulus nanti aku akan mengejarmu, meskipun kau pergi ke bulan!"

Heechul menatap Hankyung dan berbisik, "kau tidak punya cita-cita ingin membawaku ke bulan, Hannie?"

Hankyung mendengus. "Ini bukan saatnya untul membahas hal itu, Chullie. Berdoa saja supaya Ryeowook tidak merubah keputusannya dan putra kita bisa kembali ke rumah ini."

"Kau benar."

Heechul menganggukkan kepala. Setelah itu perhatian mereka kembali tertuju pada perdebatan tiga orang di depan itu yang sepertinya akan berakhir.

"Maafkan aku, oppa. Kurasa aku lebih betah di LA. Terserah jika kau ingin mengikutiku."

Yesung dan Nourve menghela nafas mereka bersamaan. Mereka sangat tahu jika Ryeowook sudah memiliki permintaan, maka tidak ada yang bisa merubahnya dengan mudah.

'Andai saja yang menjadi putra keluarga Cho adalah mantan bawahan yang tampan itu, mungkin aku tidak akan membatalkan perjodohan ini," batin Ryeowook agak sedih.

 ****KyuMin****

Kyuhyun akhirnya dapat menghirup udara segar di taman mansionnya sendiri. Ryeowook telah membatalkan perjodohan dan kembali ke LA. Sementara si Big Head itu tengah mengejar cintanya. Sekarang tidak ada lagi yang menahan kebahagiannya.

Kecuali...

"Kyuhyun, eomma dan appa telah mendaftarkanmu di salah satu universitas di Inggris, Universtas Cambridge. Kau akan berangkat tiga hari lagi," ujar Hankyung.

"Eh? Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Ya, agar kau bisa beradaptasi di lingkungan barumu sebelum tahun ajaran baru dimulai."

"Baiklah, tapi... ada seseorang yang ingin aku kenalkan pada kalian." Kyuhyun memandang orangtuanya bahagia.

"Siapa, Kyuhyunnie?" Tanya Heechul.

"Kekasihku. Dia akan aku bawa nanti malam pukul setengah tujuh. Kalian ada di rumah kan?"

"KEKASIH?!" Hampir saja Hankyung menyemburkan kopinya jika saja tidak segera ditahan oleh tangan kirinya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

Sungmin berdehem kecil. Entah kenapa suasana makan malam kali ini begitu menegangkan. Ia pun segera mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya dan menekan tombol 'send'.

"Jadi, kau adalah kekasih putraku, Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Heechul dengan suara yang agak menyeramkan.

"I.. iya, eommonim."

"Jangan takut, eommaku memang seperti itu," bisik Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan,-"

Ucapan Hankyung terpotong ketika mendengar suara sirine mobil yang tiba-tiba terdengar. Bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Sial! Bagaimana polisi itu bisa tahu?" Hankyung melirik Sungmin yang kelihatan kebingungan. "Segera siapkan mobil! Kita akan pergi lewat gerbang belakang!"

Hankyung dan Heechul segera berlari menuju garasi yang berada di belakang mansion diikuti dengan seluruh anak buah mereka. Sementara itu Kyuhyun yang akan mengikuti orang tuanya, namun tidak bisa karena tangannya tengah ditahan oleh Sungmin.

"Sungmin..."

"Kau tidak akan kemana-mana, Cho Kyuhyun, putra dari Bos mafia, Cho Hankyung." Sungmin mengeluarkan pistol yang ia sembunyikan di dalam tas.

Kyuhyun yang masih tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini hanya bisa menatap Sungmin bingung. "Apa maksudnya ini, Min?"

Sungmin menyeringai. "Panggil aku noona, Sayang. Usiaku lima tahun lebih tua darimu dan aku adalah..." Sungmin mengeluarkan kartu identitasnya, ".. agen FBI, Lee Sungmin."

 _ **Deg!**_

Saat itu juga Kyuhyun merasa begitu sakit hati. Dunianya runtuh seketika. Orang yang ia percayakan agar menjaga hatinya dengan baik, malah dengan mudahnya diinjak-injak bagai sampah tak berguna.

"Jadi selama ini kenangan yang kita buat..."

"Itu BULLSHIT, Tuan Muda Cho! Aku tidak pernah menyukaimu. Kau hanya aku manfaatkan untuk memenuhi tugasku menangkap jaringan mafia di Korea Selatan."

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia melihat pistol di tangan Sungmin. Kebetulan yeoja itu kini tengah dalam posisi lengah. Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menepuk keras tangan Sungmin dan pistol itu pun jatuh ke lantai. Kesempatan ini Kyuhyun gunakan untuk kabur mengikuti jejak orang tuanya.

"SEGERA TANGKAP DIA!" Seru Sungmin kala melihat petugas keamanan mulai memasuki mansion dengan segala persenjataan. Mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arah belakang dan segera mengikutinya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kedua matanya memerah menahan air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Hatinya juga sakit ketika kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

'Maafkan aku, Kyu.'

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

….

Okehh... saatnya balesin review ^^

Orange girls: Sebenernya sih gak gitu hehe :D tapi udah baca chap selanjutnya kan?

Abilhikmah: kenapa sama kyu?

Park Heeni: Iya, beberapa hari gak bisa liat review. Cuma kyu aja yang ortunya mafia. Yesung yakuza. Sementara min.. udah tau kan..

Wdespita elfjoy: Iya dong.. mereka selalu bersama :v .. ini udah lanjut

SuniaSunKyu137: ehem ehem yang gimana yah? #authorAmnesiaMendadak .. iya nanti dibuatin, tapi tunggu chapter depan hehe..

PaboGirl: Sebenernya bukan berebut sih, tapi perjanjiannya udah tahu kan.. entah ada apa ya di balik itu? Ada cangkang Ddangko kah? #plakk

Ratihsusi31: ini udah next.. makasih ^^

Ovallea: kapan-kapan deh buat yaoinya. Hehe :v

Michiko Haru: Udah pasti teamnya Chitoge dong. Ini udah next

PumpkinEvil137: Iya sama-sama ^^ Ryeowook gak terlalu berperan di hubungan KyuMin kok.. dia kan bukan kambing #oops

Dewi . k . tubagus: Ryeowook Cuma demen aja, gak ganggu kok ini udah lanjut :D

Ratu kyuhae: Yaa… dan semoga chapter yang ini jauh di luar perkiraan #smirk #plakkk ini udah lanjut ^^

…

Well, terima kasih buat yang udah review yaaa….. monggo reviewnya di chapter ini. Bye- *KissAtuAtu

Kamsahamnida ^^ #bow


	4. Chapter 4

_**Before...**_

Kyuhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Ia melihat pistol di tangan Sungmin. Kebetulan yeoja itu kini tengah dalam posisi lengah. Sehingga ia bisa dengan mudah menepuk keras tangan Sungmin dan pistol itu pun jatuh ke lantai. Kesempatan ini Kyuhyun gunakan untuk kabur mengikuti jejak orang tuanya.

"SEGERA TANGKAP DIA!" Seru Sungmin kala melihat petugas keamanan mulai memasuki mansion dengan segala persenjataan. Mereka melihat Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arah belakang dan segera mengikutinya.

Sungmin menghela nafas. Kedua matanya memerah menahan air mata yang memaksa ingin keluar. Hatinya juga sakit ketika kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

'Maafkan aku, Kyu.'

-&KM&-

 _ **Six years later...**_

Seorang namja berwajah datar dengan tatapan tajam keluar dari sebuah bangunan besar di belakangnya. Ia berjalan menuju mobil hitam yang telah siap di depannya diikuti dengan beberapa orang berjas hitam.

"Anda langsung ke rumah atau ke tempat biasa, Sir?"

"Hari ini aku akan ke pemakaman. Setelah itu kita akan ke rumah sakit."

"Siap, Sir."

-&KM&-

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Others of SJ Member…**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: M**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

Warning! Typo dan cerita yang tak karuan masih betebaran

 **- &KM&-**

 **Duarr! Duarr! Duarr!**

Beberapa tembakan meluncur tepat di tengah papan fokus berbentuk bundar itu. Seorang yeoja menatap tajam hasil karyanya yang mendekati sempurna itu.

Suara tepuk tangan di belakangnya membuyarkan konsentrasi yeoja yang kini mengubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit lembut. Sang kakak yang tengah memegang dua kaleng soda berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau bertambah hebat saja, Sungmin."

"Biasa saja, Eonni." Sungmin mengambil sekaleng soda dari tangan kakaknya -Leeteuk-.

"Kau mendapat tugas lagi ya?"

"Begitulah."

"Apa ini tugas yang sama?" Sungmin mengangguk setelah meneguk minumannya. "Kali ini dimana?"

"London."

"Kau yakin tidak ingin eonni temani?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Tidak perlu, Eonni."

Leeteuk menghela nafas berat. "Ayolah, Min. Ini sudah enam tahun semenjak penangkapan di mansion keluarga Cho. Sejak itu pula kau selalu terlihat tidak bersemangat. Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Tidak. Tidak ada." Sungmin beranjak dari tempatnya. "Sudahlah, Eonni. Aku akan membereskan barang-barangku dan pergi ke London."

Leeteuk hanya bisa memandang kepergian Sungmin dengan tatapan bingung. Yeoja itu tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya.

-&KM&-

Di sebuah pemakaman yang sunyi, seorang namja tinggi nan tampan berjalan dengan sebuket bunga krisan. Namja itu menghela nafas berat sebelum meletakkan bunga itu di atas sebuah makam.

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja di atas tanah itu. Ia memejamkan matanya lelah

"Abeoji, tidak terasa sudah hampir setahun penuh aku tidak mengunjungi makammu. Tepat setelah aku lulus kuliah dari Universitas Cambridge, itulah terakhir kali aku mendatangi makam ini. Jika kau menanyakan eomma, dia... dia... dia baik. Dan aku selalu menunggu untuk itu."

Namja yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu menegakkan tubuhnya. "Sudah ya, abeoji. Aku ingin mengunjungi eomma."

Cho Kyuhyun... ya, dia adalah orang yang sama di chapter sebelumnya. Dia yang sekarang adalah seorang CEO di perusahaan ternama di Inggris, H2K Enterprise, sekaligus menggantikan ayahnya sebagai bos mafia yang menetap di London.

Seorang namja yang menjadikan club malam sebagai tempat favoritnya tiap pulang kerja, kecuali jika ia pulang lebih awal. Cho Kyuhyun yang kini memiliki hobi berkencan dengan para yeoja club dan melakukan One Night Stand bersama para yeoja binal itu. Dia benar-benar berubah.

Sejak dulu Kyuhyun memang mempunyai sifat dingin, namun kali ini lebih parah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan karena kisah cintanya dihancurkan oleh seorang yeoja yang bahkan kini tidak ingin dikenalnya lagi.

Setelah mengunjungi eommanya di rumah sakit, Kyuhyun pergi ke tempat biasa ia melepas lelah. Di klub malam milik sahabatnya, Lee Donghae. Kalian masih kenal dia kan? Iya, Donghae yang dulunya adalah sosok playboy yang bodoh, tapi kini ia menjelma sebagai pemilik klub malam terbesar dengan fasilitas penyewaan kamar di sana bersama kekasihnya, Lee Hyuk Jae. Jangan bilang kalian lupa dengan yeoja tomboy yang satu itu.

Yahh... akhirnya mereka berdua bisa bersama. Dengan kegigihan Donghae yang akhirnya bisa membuat hati seorang Eunhyuk luluh.

"Kyuhyun, kau datang lagi." Donghae yang memang berada di sana setiap hari hanya bisa mendesah melihat Kyuhyun yang selalu datang seperti orang yang tanpa tujuan.

"Aku pesan vodka, Hae." Kyuhyun memperhatikan setiap sudut klub itu dan sepertinya ia menemukan tempat yang bagus. "Suruh pelayanmu itu agar mengantarnya di sana." Kyuhyun menunjuk sofa dimana terdapat seorang yeoja berambut pirang yang tengah duduk sendirian sembari menikmati segelas tequilla.

"Apa dia akan melakukannya lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang baru saja datang dari belakang.

"Kau bisa lihat mereka, Hyukie. Bahkan saling meraba tubuh lawan jenis bukan lagi hal tabu bagi Kyuhyun. Dia benar-benar menjadi namja brengsek."

"Tapi aku masih tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin... dia adalah agen FBI. Ditambah dengan informasi jika Kyuhyun adalah seorang bos mafia."

"Ya, aku juga kaget kalau ternyata Sungmin berusia lima tahun di atas kita." Donghae kembali memperhatikan sepasang lawan jenis yang saling menautkan lidah itu. "Siapkan kamar kosong, Hyukie."

-&KM&-

Sungmin meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah duduk selama berjam-jam di atas kursi pesawat. Ia memperhatikan jalanan di depan bandara. Hmm... tempat baru, dunia baru, dan kisah baru. Meskipun itu hanya sebuah harapan, tapi setidaknya yang lalu jangan sampai terulang kembali. Kali ini ia harus mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik tanpa ada korban jiwa. Hanya perlu menangkap, dan bukan membunuh.

Sungmin menyetop sebuah taksi dan mengatakan tujuannya pada sang sopir. Sopir itu mengangguk dan segera melajukan taksinya menuju sebuah apartemen yang lumayan mewah.

Setelah membayar ongkos taksi, Sungmin segera memasuki apartemennya untuk mandi dan beristirahat sejenak karena hari sudah hampir petang.

Namun secara tidak sengaja tatapan matanya menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal. Seseorang yang dekat dengannya enam tahun yang lalu.

"Eunhyuk!"

Sosok yang ternyata Eunhyuk menoleh mencari orang yang memanggil namanya. Hingga manik matanya menatap Sungmin dengan koper besarnya.

"Oh... Sungmin... eonni?" Eunhyuk segeta menghampiri Sungmin. "Eonni... ada yang harus aku bicarakan. Ini benar-benar penting!"

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Tapi aku baru saja sampai di London."

"Aku akan membantumu nanti. Sekarang aku ingin bercerita panjang lebar padamu. Kita ke apartemenku!"

Eunhyuk berjalan mendahului Sungmin menuju lift. Tujuan mereka adalah lantai 7. Tanpa banyak bertanya, Sungmin hanya diam mengikuti permintaan Eunhyuk. Sepenting apa memangnya?

Ting!

Suara lift berbunyi menandakan mereka telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Dahi Sungmin terangkat. Pasalnya lantai ini kuga menjadi tujuannya. Tapi mereka akan mendatangi partemen Eunhyuk yang bernomor 704.

"Baiklah. Pertama aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku dan Donghae telah mengetahui identitasmu yang sebebarnya, Eonni," ucar Eunhyuk ketika mereka telah duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu di dalam apartemen Eunhyuk.

"Kyuhyun yang memberitahu kalian?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ya. Dan orang itulah yang akan aku bicarakan."

Sungmin mengernyit. "Tunggu dulu. Kau... jangan bilang kalau juga Kyuhyun tengah berada di London."

"Sayangnya itu iya." Eunhyuk berdehem. "Well, aku akan mulai bercerita sekarang. Setelah penyergapaan di mansion keluarga Cho, terjadi baku tembak di jalanan. Kalian saling berkejaran dengan menggunakan mobil. Akibat dari itu semua mobil yang ditumpangi Cho Hankyung dan Cho Heechul mengalami kecelakaan. Cho Hankyung meninggal dan..."

"Dan? Apa yang terjadi pada Cho Heechul?"

"Aku tidak tahu pastinya. Kyuhyun hanya mengatakan kalau ibunya sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi, ini sudah enam tahun lamanya dan Nyonya Cho masih belum keluar juga."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Perasaan bersalahnya bertambah besar setelah mendengar ini. Ia kira Kyuhyun dan Heechul kabur tanpa ada kejadian seperti ini.

"Dan aku benar-benar kecewa padamu, Eonni. Kukira kau... kau adalah yeoja yang baik. Aku tidak menyangka jika seorang agen FBI ternyata dengan mudahnya mempermainkan perasaan orang lain hanya karena sesuatu yang mereka sebut 'TUGAS'." Eunhyuk memberi penekanan pada kata akhirnya.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau bayangkan, Hyuk..."

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata demikian, Eonni. Tapi yang harus kau tahu adalah... tindakanmu itu membawa perubahan buruk bagi Kyuhyun."

"Ma.. maksudmu? Perubahan apa?" Sungmin menatap Eunhyuk tidak mengerti.

Eunhyuk mendengus berat. "Nanti malam setelah kita membereskan apartemenmu, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat."

-&KM&-

Alunan musik disko memenuhi klub malam yang di dalamnya terdapar banyak para single yang bermain-main dengan single yang lain. Hingga berakhir di atas ranjang setelah permainan panas yang mereka lakukan.

Di sinilah Sungmin, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk berada. Jujur saja Sungmin begitu risih dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia meringis kala menemukan pasangan yang sedang bermain bibir dan bergulat lidah di salah satu sudut ruangan.

"Hyuk, sebenarnya apa tujuanmu membawaku ke tempat ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya. "Kau belum mengatakannya, Hyukie?"

Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak. Biar dia menyaksikannya sendiri."

Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya orang yang ditunggu datang juga. Sontak Eunhyuk seger menyuruh Sungmin mengenakan masker dan menyamar sebagai bartender. Meskipun tidak tahu untuk apa, yeoja itu hanya menurut.

Betepa terkejutnya Sungmin saat melihat seorang namja tampan di hadapannya itu. Cho Kyuhyun. Mereka saling bertatapan. Namun Sungmin tahu kalau Kyuhyun belum mengetahui jika bartender itu adalah dirinya.

"Kau menerima orang baru, Hae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ya. Dia ini masih beberapa jam berada di London. Jadi aku terima saja."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia tidak terlalu mempedulikan bartender yeoja yang memakai masker itu. Tapi ia tertarik pada suatu hal. Tepat saat Donghae dan Eunhyuk tengah sibuk menyiapkan pesanan, Kyuhyun memberi isyarat pada bartender itu agar mengikutinya. Sungmin tidak tahu harus bagaimana, namun ia menyetujuinya.

Ternyata Kyuhyun mengajaknya ke salah satu tempat duduk yang berada di bagian paling pojok. Sebelumnya ia telah memesan dua gelas minuman pada bartender lain.

Seluruh wanita malam di klub ini pernah ia ajak bermain di atas ranjang. Ia tertarik seolah telah menemukan calon mainan baru. Tapu yang sebenarnya adalah... Kyuhyun tahu mata milik siapa itu.

"Bagaimana suasana London, Hm?"

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Ia tidak bisa menjawabnya karena suaranya akan mudah dikenalu oleh namja ini.

"Apakah kau datang untuk menangkap bos mafia di sini?"

Sontak Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Kau... kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya.. dan aku cukup berterima kasih pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang telah membawamu kemari." Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin dan membuka masker itu perlahan. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja. "Kau semakin cantik, Min." Namja itu membelai lembut pipi halus Sungmin. Tapi yeoja itu segera menepisnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku memang belum melakukannya. Tapi kau sudah. Kau berani menyakiti hati seorang bos mafia dan kau masih belum mengerti juga? Mengerti jika pembalasannya akan lebih kejam." Ia merendahkan nadanya di akhir.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Cho?"

"Mudah saja. Kau hanya perlu menutup kedua matamu."

Sungmin mengernyit heran. "Tidak! Kau bisa saja melakukan hal aneh padaku."

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak akan membiusmu. Tenang saja." Kyuhyun berkata dengan santai.

Sungmin masih ragu untuk menutup matanya. Ia masih ingat dengan kata 'perubahan buruk' yang dikatakan Eunhyuk tadi. Tapi malam ini tidak akan berakhir jika ia tak segera melakukannya. Yeoja itu menghela nafas berat sebelum mulai menutup mata.

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihatnya. Ia pun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun memperhatikan bibir tipis yang menjadi first kiss-nya dulu ini.

Tanpa banyak membuang waktu, Kyuhyun segera meraup bibir itu dan melumatnya dengan begitu lembut. Tentu saja ini membuat Sungmin sangat kaget. Tapi seluruh tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan. Kedua tangannya seolah lumpuh. Ditambah dengan Kyuhyun yang dengan beraninya memeluk pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan menekan tengkuknya hingga bibir mereka semakin menempel erat.

Namun dengan segala kekuatan yang yeoja itu miliki, ia mencoba untuk mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi ternyata gagal. Ciuman ini sungguh memabukkan. Namja itu begitu ahli dalam hal berciuman.

Merasa bahwa mereka butuh pasokan oksigen, Kyuhyun melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Sungmin bahkan terlihat masih begitu shock.

"What the hell are you doin', Mr. Cho?!" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan kedua mata yang berkilat.

Namha itu terkekeh. "You didn't even refuse, Miss Lee."

Sungmin menunduk malu. Ia segera mengambil tas dan pergi dari klub malam itu. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bahkan kini tengah menatap sendu pada punggungnya. Tak lama kemudian minuman yang dipesan Kyuhyun datang.

"Aku benar-benar membencinya, Hae."

Donghae yang sengaja mengantar pesanan itu hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia pun mengambil tempat di sebelah Kyuhyun.

"Tapi, aku... aku sangat merindukannya."

"Kau pasti bisa melalui ini, Kyu."

Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis. "Eunhyuk benar-benar hebat. Namja playboy nan bodoh yang aku kenal dulu kini berbeda 180 derajat."

"Eyy, kau menghina, Cho. Kalau begitu Sungmin noona lebih hebat. Hanya dalam satu malam kau mampu berubah menjadi orang yang tidak aku kenal lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam. Ucapan Donghae benar, sangat benar. Selama beberapa tahun ini ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan bekerja dan bermain dengan para yeoja jalang.

Namun pikiran logisnya lenyap begitu saja saat mengingat orangtuanya. Segala bentuk emosi berkeliaran di dalam dirinya. Dan yang menjadi mayoritas adalah kemarahan, kekecewaan, dan rasa ingin balas dendam.

"Apa Eunhyuk telah melakukan apa yang aku suruh?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah mengingat apa yang mereka rencanakan malam ini.

"Tentu. Mungkin sekarang Sungmin noona sedang dalam perjalanan menuju mansionmu."

"Bagus!"

Donghae mendengus. Ia dan Eunhyuk telah menjadi bagian dari kelompok mafia yang dipimpin oleh Kyuhyun. Secara otomatis Kyuhyun adalah bos mereka sekarang. Tidak ada bawahan yang berani menentang seorang bos mafia, bukan? Tapi kali ini rencana Kyuhyun benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Donghae, selama aku tidak ada, segala urusan perusahaan aku serahkan padamu."

"Baiklah. Memangnya kau tidak akan mengunjungi perusahaan?"

"Entahlah." Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya sembari meminum sedikit vodka-nya.

-&KM&-

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang terasa begitu berat. Ia mengerutkan kening ketika menyadari ini bukanlah kamarnya. Yeoja itu melirik ke samping. Kedua matanya membulat sempurna ketika melihat tatapan dingin seorang namja.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Kau, ..-"

Sial! Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat. Ia tidak bisa bergerak sempurna di atas ranjang itu. Apalagi di sebelahnya terdepat seseorabg yang tengah berbaring miring menghadapnya dengan kepala yang di topang oleh tangan kanan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau mempermainkan bos mafia itu akan mendapat balasan yang setimpal, meskipun mayoritas lebih buruk," ujar Kyuhyun dingin.

"Kyuhyun! Lepas, atau kau ingin aku panggil polis-..." Sungmin tidak jadi melanjutkan kalimatnya saat melihat ponselnya sedang dimainkan Kyuhyun.

"Panggil saja. Lagipula aku sudah melakukan sesuatu dengan ponsel ini."

"A.. apa? Melakukan apa?! Katakan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum menyeringai. "Tadi ada email yang masuk. Isinya, 'Minnie, apa kau baik-baik saja di sana? Perasaan eonni tiba-tiba memburuk.'. Kau tahu, aku membalas apa?" Sungmin memilih diam. Ia menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Kyuhyun ini. "'Eonni, aku ingin berhenti menjadi agen FBI. Tolong kau buatkan surat pengunduran diriku.'. Bagaimana? Bagus, kan?"

"Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu, Cho Kyuhyun!"

Kyuhyun mendengus. Ia lalu beranjak dari ranjang itu dan melangkah menuju sebuah brankas kecil. Namja itu memasukkan ponsel Sungmin ke dalamnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Kembalikan ponselku! Kau berengsek! Kupikir kau adalah namja baik."

"Namja baik? Ya, itu sebelum aku dikhianati oleh cinta pertamaku sendiri." Kyuhyun melepas ikatan di tangan dan kaki Sungmin hingga yeoja itu bisa berdiri tegak.

"Apa hanya karena itu? Kau kekanakan, Cho!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. "Ya, aku memang kekanakan. Maka dari itu, kau hanya perlu duduk manis di kamar ini sampai malam nanti. Setelah itu kita akan bersenang-senang."

-&KM&-

Eunhyuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Beberapa kali ia mendengus. Yeoja itu masih memikirkan nasib Lee Sungmin.

"Ada apa, hm?" Tanya Donghae yang baru saja duduk di samping Eunhyuk.

"Lee Sungmin. Dia hanyalah orang yang berusaha untuk melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik."

"Itu hal yang wajar, Hyukie. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Kita hanya perlu berharap agar Kyuhyun tidak melakukan permainan ranjangnya."

Eunhyuk memandang Donghae kaget. "Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Kyuhyun... dia... dia membeli obat perangsang."

"Astaga... bagaimana Kyuhyun harus melakukan hal itu terhadap orang yang masih ia cintai?"

"Kyuhyun masih dibutakan oleh kemarahan dan kekecewaan, Hyukie. Ia tidak percaya lagi dengan yang namanya cinta! Kyuhyun yang kita kenal sekarang, bukanlah Kyuhyun yang kita kenal dulu."

Eunhyuk menghela nafas berat. "Kau berubah menjadi lebih baik, Hae. Tapi Kyuhyun..."

"Sudahlah... jangan bahas mereka lagi. Hari ini kita punya waktu kosong. Kau ingin jalan-jalan?"

Eunhyuk berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukkan kepala. Mungkin tidak mencampuri urusan dua orang itu adalah pilihan terbaik. Meskipun Sungmin adalah sahabatnya sewaktu sekolah dulu, tapi tetap saja ia tidak akan bisa mempengaruhi Kyuhyun.

-&KM&-

Sungmin berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni tangga rumah besar itu sembari memasang wajah was-was. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Walaupun dirinya sedikit senang bisa bertemu Kyuhyun lagi, namun rasa senang itu hilang ketika ingat alasannya datang ke London. Astaga... kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi padanya?

"Apa kau bosan di kamar?"

Sungmin mengumpat pelan mendengar suara yang begitu ia kenal itu. Ia mendengus.

"Kyuhyun, dengar! Di dalam tubuhku telah terpasang alat pelacak. Jika para polisi itu tahu aku belum melapor, maka mereka akan segera mendatangi tempat ini. Setelah itu, kau kejadian sebelumnya akan terulang dan tugasku pun selesai."

Kyuhyun tersenyum -agak mengerikan-. "Baiklah. Kau boleh tinggalkan tempat ini. Tapi besok, Noona."

Namja itu sengaja membedakan suara saat menyebut kata 'noona'. Ia tahu panggilan itu sama sekali tidak pas.

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi dari tempat itu, Sungmin menghela nafas berat. Selama beberapa tahun ini ia sering mendapat tugas di luar negeri, jujur yeoja itu tidak terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaannya karena sedikit khawatir dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan pimpinannya memberikan peringatan jika kali ini dirinya tidak melakukan tugas dengan baik, maka identitasnya sebagai agen FBI akan dicabut.

"Kau benar-benar berubah, Kyu. Tapi maaf, kali ini aku tidak akan menunggu hingga besok."

Sungmin melanjutkan langkahnya menuju pintu utama. Dengan hati-hati ia membukanya. Beruntung Kyuhyun tidak menguncinya.

Namun, Sungmin sedikit heran. Jika Kyuhyun memang berniat menahannya di rumah ini, kenapa ia tidak memberikan pengamanan yang ketat? Kalau hanya begini, ia bisa kabur dengan mudah dari rumah itu.

Bahkan keadaan di luar rumah juga sangat sepi. Ini pasti ada yang disembunyikan oleh Kyuhyun. Tidak mungkin seorang pimpinan mafia sepertinya tidak memiliki seoranf bawahan pun untuk menjaga halaman di rumah ini.

Sudahlah! Yang penting ia bisa kabur dari sini. Dengan cepat Sungmin berlari menuju pagar yang menjulang tinggi itu.

 _ **ZAP!**_

Oh sial! Namja itu mengalirinya dengan listrik. Pantas saja keamanan di dalam begitu lemah. Ternyata ia sudah memperkirakan segalanya.

"Sudah aku bilang, kau akan kembai besok, Min. Sekarang percuma kau memaksa ingin keluar. Tegangan listrik ini bisa saja membakar tubuhmu yang indah itu." Kyuhyun berkata sambil berjalan mendekati Sungmin yang masih sibuk dengan tangannya yang terkena aliran listrik. Yeoja itu lalu memandang Kyuhyun tajam.

"Kyuhyun, kau... sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku?!"

Raut muka Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mendingin, tampak begitu mengerikan. Ia seolah tengah berhadapan dengan musuhnya.

"Hanya ingin melakukan suatu hal. Sesuatu yang bahkan tidak ada dalam pikiranku."

"Apa maksudmu?! Jangan macam-macam denganku!" Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat.

Yeoja itu berhenti saat sadar di belakangnya tepat berdiri pagar yang dialiri listrik. Bisa Sungmin lihat seringaian di bibir namja di depannya ini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Kyuhyun langsung menyeret tangan Sungmin dengan kasar. Jelas yeoja imut itu sempat melakukan perlawanan. Sayangnya tenaga Kyuhyun lebih besar meskipun dirinya telah melakukan tes menjadi FBI yang sangat berat 9 tahun lalu.

Sudah Sungmin duga namja itu akan membawanya kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. Sial! Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan hal apapun di depan namja itu. Ia berharap jika Polisi segera datang, tapi Sungmin juga tidak ingin mereka menemukan Kyuhyun secepat ini.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan," gumam Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar dan mengunci pintu.

-&KM&-

Seperti malam-malam kemarin, Kyuhyun selalu menjadi pelanggan setia di klub malam Donghae. Meskipun hanya sekedar minum sesuatu atau melakukan kebiasaannya, bercinta satu malam dengan para yeoja jalang yang mau saja disentuh olehnya.

"Kyuhyun, katakan sejujurnya. Kau mau apakan Sungmin?" Tanya Eunhyuk seakan tengah menginterogasinya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya akan menahannya di rumahku."

"Bohong! Donghae mengatakan kalau kau membeli obat perangsang."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Anak itu memang tidak bisa menjaga rahasia."

Eunhyuk terdiam sejenak. Itu artinya... "Kau benar-benar akan..."

"Tentu saja tidak. Jika pun ingin, aku tidak akan memberikan obat itu padanya. Lagipula, Aku... aku tidak tertarik padanya."

"Lalu untuk apa kau menahannya?!"

"Entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun santai. Ia juga tidak tahu tujuannya menahan Sungmin di rumahnya apa.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya berat. "Kyuhyun... kau merindukannya, bukan? Aku tahu kau masih mencintainya."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya akan meminum vodkanya, tidak jadi dan memilih meletakkannya kembali di atas meja bar. "Aku... aku benar-benar membencinya, Hyuk."

Dengan dahi yang mengerut, Eunhyuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun intens. "Lalu kenapa kau menciumnya kemarin? Aku tahu kau tidak sedang mabuk. Kau bahkan belum minum."

"Aku tidak ingin menjawabnya. Dan tolong hentikan sesi interogasimu ini." Kyuhyun kembali fokus pada minumannya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa mendengus.

-&KM&-

Sungmin memandang makanan di depannya ini dengan malas. Pelayan tadi seharusnya tetap membiarkan pintunya terbuka. Ditambah dengan keadaan kepalanya yang sangat pusing. Mungkin karena seharian ini dirinya hanya membiarkan seluruh makanan itu tak tersentuh.

"Apakah di dalam kamar ini Kyuhyun tidak menyimpan obat sakit kepala?" Gumamnya. Ia lalu mengangkat dahi saat melihat kotak obat-obatan yang digantung di dinding.

Sungmin membuka kotak tersebut dan menemukan sesuatu.

"Untuk sakit kepala." Sungmin membaca tulisan pada kertas kecil yang direkatkan pada kemasannya.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun, yeoja itu segera mengambil air minum di atas meja nakas. Ia segera mengambil satu kapsul dari 2 yang ada dan meminumnya bersamaan dengan air itu.

Setelah itu Sungmin membereskannya dan pergi ke tempat tidur. Berharap agar Kyuhyun tidak melakukan sesuatu yang akan membuatnya menyesal nantinya.

Beberapa menit Sungmin memejamkan mata, ia merasakan ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Entah suhu di kamar ini yang terlalu panas atau obat itu terlalu mujarab.

"Astaga... kenapa agak panas begini? Mungkin ini efek samping dari obat itu?"

Semakin lama rasa panas ini makin tak tertahankan. Bahkan kalau bisa, Sungmin akan menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya saat ini juga.

Yeoja itu berjalan kesana-kemari sembari mengipaskan kedua tangannya. Namun pada akhirnya ia memilih duduk meringkuk di atas kasur. Pada saat itulah Kyuhyun memasuki kamar. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat Sungmin yang bertingkah aneh.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Sungmin mendongak perlahan. Dahinya telah basah oleh keringat. "Kau tidak menghidupkan ac-nya?"

Kyuhyun makin dibuat bingung. Bahkan ruangan ini benar-benar dingin. Ia memperhatikan seluruh ruangan dan mendapati kotak obatnya sedikit terbuka. Namja itu menghampiri kotak tersebut dan melihat isinya.

"Obat ini..." Kyuhyun memperhatikan obat yang berlabel 'untuk sakit kepala'. "... tinggal satu." Ia bergumam pelan.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Sudah pasti yeoja itu yang telah meminumnya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas melihat Sungmin yang tampak kebingungan di atas ranjang.

"Kau meminum obat ini?"

Sungmin menoleh dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku benar-benar pusing tadi..."

Kyuhyun memegang dahinya. Sekarang dirinya yang benar-bebar sakit kepala. Bagaimana tidak? Lee Sungmin telah meminum obat sakral ini. Jika tidak segera dituntaskan, maka dia akan merasa kesakitan.

"Terserah saja. Aku tidak peduli." Namja itu melempar obatnya ke tempat sampah. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Keringat di badannya makin mengalir deras.

"Apa... apa yang akan... kau lakukan?" Sungmin sedikit memundurkan badannya ketika Kyuhyun membuka jas dan kemejanya hingga ia hanya memakai dalaman putihnya saja.

"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin melakukannya padamu, Nona Lee. Tapi kau sendiri yang membuat semua ini terjadi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Semakin lama rasa panas itu makin menguat. Bahkan tanpa sadar Sungmin membuka dua kancing kemejanya hingga agak terlihat belahan dada itu.

Kebiasaan Kyuhyun yang sering bermain dengan para wanita murahan, mungkin membuatnya sudah terbiasa. Tapi ini...

Tanpa ada persetujuan, Kyuhyun langsung menyambar belah bibir pinkish itu dan melumatnya lembut. Sungmin terkejut dan sangat ingin memberontak. Tapi ia tidal bisa melakukannya. Ciuman ini membuat rasa panas yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang. Akal sehatnya telah dikuasai oleh obat yang aslinya adalah obat perangsang itu.

Malah kini Sungmin telah berada di bawah tindihan Kyuhyun. Mereka saling melumat bibir. Bunyi kecipak khas orang berciuman terdengar di setiap sudut kamar yang cukup luas.

"Ehmm..." Sungmin sedikit mendesah ketika lidah Kyuhyun memaksa masuk ke dalam bibirnya.

Satu tangan Kyuhyun gunakan untuk membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin hingga yeoja itu tidak memakai apapun selain bra dan rok pendeknya. Ia sama sekali belum mengganti bajunya sejak malam kemarin. Namun itu tidak berpengaruh. Bau badannya masih begitu harum.

Entah bagaimana mereka melakukannya, tapi yang pasti sekarang dua tubuh yang masih saling menindih itu telah polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Ciuman Kyuhyun pun telah turun hingga bagian Miss V Sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Ahhss... Ehhmmmhh... Kyuhhh..."

Libido Kyuhyun semakin menguat saat Sungmin mendesahkan namanya. Ia menjilati belahan vagina itu dengan cepat dan sekali-kali menghisapnya. Tubuh Sungmin menggelinjang tak karuan menerima kenikmatan yang Kyuhyun berikan, meskipun masih belum sampai pada tahap klimaks.

Merasa cukup dengan servisnya, Kyuhyun menegakkan diri dan mulai mengocok juniornya yang telah mengeras sejak tadi. Ia mendekatkan miliknya pada mulut Sungmin. Memaksa yeoja itu agar menghisapnya kuat.

Kyuhyun menggeram merasakan sempit dan hangatnya mulut Sungmin yang mulai melakukan hisapan kecil pada "adik" besarnya itu. Ia mungkin tidak sadar dengan apa yang mereka tengah lakukan. Obat perangsang yang dibeli Kyuhyun itu berefek sama seperti meminum alkohol.

Cukup lama blow job yang dilakukan Sungmin, hingga Kyuhyun harus memuntahkan cairannya di dalam mulut yeoja itu. Sungmin agak terbatuk saat benda panjang nan besar itu dikeluarkan dari mulutnya. Sementara Kyuhyun yang melihat yeoja itu akan mengeluarkan cairannya, ia segera melumat bibir itu kasar. Memaksa agar Sungmin menelan cairan amis tersebut.

Kyuhyun segera mengakhiri lumatannya dan kembali vokus pada vagina Sungmin. Sembari menunggu miliknya terisi kembali, Kyuhyun melakukan penetrasi dengan memasukkan satu jarinya secara perlahab pada lubang yang terlihat begitu sempit itu.

"Ohhh... Kyuhhh... fashh.. terhh..."

Sesuai permintaan, Kyuhyun semakin cepat menggerakkan jarinya. Bahkan kini ia langsung menambahkan dua jari lagi.

Tubuh Sungmin langsung melengkung ke atas ketika merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat itu. Cairan bening keluar dari Miss V-nya. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan cairan itu dan mengusapnya oada bibir vagina Sungmin dengan pelan. Yeoja itu makin mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Ahhh... janganhh... menggodakuhhh..."

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kyuhyun segera menyiapkan juniornya yang tampaknya telah berisi itu. Dengan satu kali hentakan -diiringi dengan teriakan dari Sungmin yang kesakitan. Sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya telah terobek.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat cairan berwarna merah keluar dari lubang itu. Ia tidak pernah memperawani seorangpun. Tapi ini... bagaimana bisa orang yang telag berusia 29 tahun masih bisa menjaga diri seperti ini. Dan namja itu, telah merusaknya.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia lalu melakukan gerakan in-out dengan agak cepat. Kamar itu kini dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan erotis. Beruntung dindingnya kedap suara, jadi seluruh bawahan dan pelayan tidak akan tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Anyeoongg ^^

Duhh... author masih kecil tapi suruh buat yang beginian... haahhh... tapi maaf kalau agak aneh dan kurang hot. Ini sesuai dengan judul loh.. ceritanya benar2 berubah.

Chapter depan akan ada pasangan YeWook.

Oh iya, yang nanya ini ff remake atau apa, jawabannya adalah ini ff asli buatanku yang terinspirasi dari anime Nisekoi.

Maaf belum bisa bales repiuw atu-atu.. ini ngetiknya pakai smartphone. Jadi no Edit...

Haduhh, jadi malu kemarin ada yang bahas typo :v

Okehhh... sampai jumpa chapter depan :*

Kamsahmnida #Bow


	5. Chapter 5

_**Before...**_

Tubuh Sungmin langsung melengkung ke atas ketika merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat itu. Cairan bening keluar dari Miss V-nya. Kyuhyun mengumpulkan cairan itu dan mengusapnya oada bibir vagina Sungmin dengan pelan. Yeoja itu makin mengeluarkan desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Ahhh... janganhh... menggodakuhhh..."

Tak ingin berlama-lama, Kyuhyun segera menyiapkan juniornya yang tampaknya telah berisi itu. Dengan satu kali hentakan -diiringi dengan teriakan dari Sungmin yang kesakitan. Sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya telah terobek.

Kyuhyun terkejut saat melihat cairan berwarna merah keluar dari lubang itu. Ia tidak pernah memperawani seorangpun. Tapi ini... bagaimana bisa orang yang telag berusia 29 tahun masih bisa menjaga diri seperti ini. Dan namja itu, telah merusaknya.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu mempedulikannya. Ia lalu melakukan gerakan in-out dengan agak cepat. Kamar itu kini dipenuhi dengan desahan-desahan erotis. Beruntung dindingnya kedap suara, jadi seluruh bawahan dan pelayan tidak akan tahu apa yang dilakukannya.

 **- &KM&-**

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Others of SJ Member…**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: M**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

Warning! Typo dan cerita yang tak karuan masih betebaran

 **- &KM&-**

 _ **Plakk!**_

Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun tajam setelah satu tangannya mendaratkan tamparab keras pada wajah namja tampan itu. Mendapati dirinya terbangun dengan keadaan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang pun, ditambah seorang lawan jenis yang tidak jauh berbeda. Sungmin benar-benar merasa marah dan kesal.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku?" Sungmin bertanya dengan nada yang tertahan.

Kyuhyun mengusap wajahnya sembari tertawa miris. "Kau sendiri yang mengawalinya. Obat itu... apakah aku yang memaksamu untuk meminumnya? Apa kau pikir aku mau menyentuhmu? Asal kau tahu, Miss Lee, semua yeoja yang ada di dunia aku anggap sama, kecuali ibuku. Yeoja hanyalah sebagai mainan saja. Dan selamat! Kau telah menjadi salah satu dari mereka yang pernah aku ajak bermain di atas ranjang."

Hati Sungmin benar-benar sakit. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Tidak pernah sekalipun dirinya pernah direndahkah oleh seorang namja berengsek seperti ini. Kyuhyun-nya... Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah satu bangku dengannya telah berubah. Mungkin ini karma baginya.

"Kau... kau berani mengatakan aku serendah itu, Tuan Cho? Apakah harga diri seorang yeoja begitu rendahnya? Kau benar-benar berengsek!"

Sungmin mengambil blazernya yang belum sempat ia pakai dan ponsel yang ternyata sudah Kyuhyun keluarkan dari brankas. Ia sangat ingin keluar dari rumah yang bagaikan neraka ini. Tempat yang akan merubah masa depannya, menjadi suram. Pekerjaannya dalam FBI akan berakhir. Yeoja itu berani bertaruh jika seandainya dia hamil, Kyuhyun tidak akan mau mengakui anak itu.

Akhirnya Sungmin sampai pada pintu pagar yang kemarin sempat menyengatnya. Kali ini ia berharap agar tegangan listriknya masih belum diaktifkan. Beruntung apa yang diharapkannya menjadi kenyataan. Tidak ada listrik dan ia bisa keluar dan segera membersihkan dirinya, meskipun harga dirinya tidak bisa lagi dibersihkan.

Sementara itu dari atas balkon, Kyuhyun menyaksikan kepergian Sungmin dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Disisi lain ia merasa tidak rela jika Sungmin pergi, tapi kebencian segera menutupinya dengan perasaan sedikit senang. Namun ada satu hal yang belum Sungmin tahu. Email itu... ia tidak pernah mengirim email apapun pada Leeteuk.

 **- &KM&-**

" _Good morning, Miss Lee. We have been waiting for this. Welcome to London._ "

Sungmin mengangguk pada kepala kepolisian di daerah itu. Sebenarnya ia telat beberapa hari untuk memberi laporan mengenai kedatangannya ke London. Tapi sepertinya merela tidak terlalu mempedulikannya.

" _Are we have something for this problem? Clues or others?"_ Tanya Sungmin sembari melihat berkas mengenai salah seorang buronan yang ia yakini sebagai anggota mafia dari Asia.

 _"Actually, yes, Miss. He won't say something about their boss. But we have some clues. This person was mafia boss from Korea."_

Sungmin menghela nafas. Sudah ia kira kalau yang ia kejar adalah putra dari bos mafia yang tewas dalam baku tembak waktu itu.

" _Just it?"_

 _"Yeah. And I think we have to do something with all of Korean person in London."_

 _"What about other areas?"_

 _"Pardon?"_

 _"We know that they can move as easy as eat burger."_

 _"Ahh, we thougt that already and place our members to each station, airport, and division between town."_

 _"Okay, I will bring this."_

Sungmin merapikan copy-an berkas-berkas itu dan memasukkannnya ke dalam tas. Ia lalu melangkah keluar dari ruangan kepala kepolisian dan pergi dari kantor tersebut. Sebenarnya ia malas melakukan ini. Hanya tinggal memberitahu mereka di mana alamat Kyuhyun, maka semuanya akan beres. Tapi entah kenapa hal itu terasa begitu sulit.

"Klub malam itu... semoga tidak ada Kyuhyun di sana."

Malam nanti ia berencana untuk datang ke sana dan menenangkan pikiran. Namun siapa sangka jika saat ini dirinya tengah melihat seorang yeoja yang membawa sekantung kresek hitam besar dan tengah berdiri di halte bus.

Sungmin yakin jika itu adalah Eunhyuk. Tak ingin membuang banyak waktu, Sungmin segera menghampirinya.

"Lee Hyuk Jae, aku ingin bicara padamu."

Eunhyuk menoleh dan mengerutkan keningnya. Tiba-tiba Sungmin datang dengan menyebutkan nama aslinya dan berkata ingin bicara padanya. Jika sudah begitu, maka yang akan menjadi topik kali ini adalah mengenai masalah kemarin.

"Kau ingin membahas yang kemarin, Eonni?" Tanya Eunhyuk yang memilih duduk di kursi halte.

"Kau tahu itu. Jadi, alasanmu membawaku ke klub malam itu untuk mempertemukan aku dengan Kyuhyun. Kalian sudah bersekongkol sebelumnya kan?"

"Itu bagaikan perintah dari atasan tempatmu bekerja. Menurutlah kalau tidak ingin dipecat."

"Eunhyuk... kau tahu apa akibat dari perbuatan kalian ini? Apa kalian tahu kalau namja Cho itu telah... dia telah..." Nafas Sungmin tertahan. Ini sebenarnya tidak pantas dibicarakan di tempat umum.

Astaga! Dirinya benar-benar kacau. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Leeteuk akan sangat kecewa padanya. Kakaknya itu sangat menyayanginya. Bagaimana bisa ia menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada seorang bos mafia, yang notabene buronan mereka? Meskipun... meskipun namja itu adalah namja yang ia cintai.

"Pekerjaanku sebagai agen FBI mulai terancam, Hyuk!"

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Kau terlalu mementingkan pekerjaanmu itu, Eonni. Niatku yang sebenarnya adalah agar kau tahu betapa terpuruknya Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak bisa mengerti itu."

Tepat saat itu juga bus datang. Eunhyuk langsung menaikinya tanpa pamit pada Sungmin. Sementara yeoja itu tidak terlalu memikirkan kalimat rerakhir Eunhyuk. Dirinya masih ada keperluan. Tidak ada mobil membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan mudah. Sepertinya ia harus menyewa.

 **- &KM&-**

"AAARRGGHHHTTTT! JANGAN BAWA SUAMIKU! KALIAN BRENGSEK!"

Seorang wanita berpakaian khas rumah sakit dengan rambut acak-acakan membantingi seluruh barang yang ada di sekitarnya. Bahkan yang sudah dilempar pun tetap dilempar kembali.

Empat orang suster yang baru saja datang sekuat tenaga memegangi tangan dan badan wanita itu. Lalu salav seorang suster segera keluar dari ruangan untuk menghubungi seseorang.

" _Hello, Mr. Cho, you have to come now! Mrs. Cho, She was rage violently and threw all things in her near."_

 _"..."_

 _"Okay, we still do what we can."_

Suster itu kembali ke dalam ruangan wanita tadi. Dari pada menunggu terlalu lama, mereka memutuskan untuk memberi obat penenang dosis rendah. Paling tidak beliau bisa terbangun saat Mr. Cho datang.

Setelah itu, mereka menidurkannya yang sudah tenang sembari bernafas lega. Dua di antaranya kembali pada pekerjaannya masing-masing. Sementara sisanya menunggu hingga Mr. Cho -Kyuhyun- datang.

" _She was so pity. Her husband leave her some years ago."_

 _"Yeah. I think it's good when she has good son like Mr. Cho. At least she still has people who love her much."_

 _"Hmm... by the way, we also have many patients like her."_

 _"Right! But I still on her."_

Tiga puluh menit menunggu, akhirnya Kyuhyun datang dengan nafas terengah. Ia masih mencoba untuk menetralkan degub jantungnya setelah berlari menuju lantai atas ini. Mengetahui keadaan sang ibu yang seperti seakaan Kyuhyun melupakan fungsi dari lift.

 _"How... How... ehem... she okay?"_

 _"Maybe. While we go to work, you can accompany her.'_

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Dua suster itu pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Namja itu melangkah mendekati ibunya, Cho Heechul yang dulunya sangat tidak menyukai rumah sakit, hobi berbelanja, merias diri di salon, dan mengoleksi pakaian elegan. Kini bahkan hanya bisa terbaring dan duduk diam di rumah sakit seharian. Itu pun kadang diselingi oleh teriakan pilunya saat menyaksikan Hankyung dimakamkan.

"Eomma..."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut tangan kanan Heechul. Ia sungguh tidak tega melihat orang yang ia sayangi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Hatinya sangat terluka. Sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Heechul akan bangun.

"Kumohon... jangan seperti ini. Abeoji pasti akan sangat sedih melihat istrinya sakit karena dirinya."

Tak ada pergerakan. Heechul masih di bawah pengaruh obat penenang. Hahh... Kyuhyun menghela nafas berat. Semua cara telah ia lakukan agar ibunya sembuh. Bahkan namja itu pernah membawa Heechul ke Amerika untuk pengobatan. Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

Tatapan mata itu... Kyuhyun yakin seberapa besar cinta kedua orang tuanya, meskipun itu tak tampak saat berada di Korea dulu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang menonton adegan itu dengan pandangan nanar. Ia menutup pintu secara perlahan sekiranya tidak mengganggu.

" _Thank you, Miss."_

 _"Yeah."_

Setelah menyewa sebuah mobil sport, Sungmin segera melajukan mobilnya menuju sebuah perusahaan yang diyakini tempat salah satu dari anggota mafia yang tertangkap, namun berhasil lolos karena keteledoran para polisi itu. Mungkin mereka menggunakan cara yang sama seperti dahulu.

Tiga puluh menit duduk di kursi pengemudi, Sungmin akhirnya sampai pada sebuah perusahaan yang sangat besar, tepatnya di basement.

"H2K Enterprise?"

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Pasalnya ini adalah perusahaan yang cukup terkenal. Bagaimana bisa anggota mafia bisa bekerja di sini tanpa diketahui presdirnya?

Dan Sungmin kembali mendapat jawaban ketika melihat seorang namja yang baru saja keluar dari lift. Tampaknya dia begitu terburu-buru.

"Cho Kyuhyun. Mungkin aku harus mengikutinya."

Ia kembali pada mobilnya dan melaju mengikuti Kyuhyun dari kejauhan agar tidak cepat ketahuan oleh namja bergolongan darah A itu. Sebenarnya darahnya juga A.

Lama Sungmin mengikuti Kyuhyun, akhirnya mereka sampai pada sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah yeoja itu sebelumnya. Rumah sakit jiwa. Untuk apa Kyuhyun kemari?

Dan lagi-lagi jawabannya sudah ia temukan sendiri ketika melihat Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah kamar setelah sedikit berbincang dengan salah satu perawat. Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya kala menyaksikan pemandangan seorang wanita yang dulunya tampak elegan kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjang rumah sakit.

"Itu adalah... ibu Kyuhyun? Apakah semua ini karena... kematian Tuan Cho Hankyung?"

Sungmin sempat mendengarkan kata-kata yang Kyuhyun ucapkan. Terdengar sangat menyakitkan bagi seorang anak yang harus menerima beban seperti ini.

 **Drrt... drrtt...**

Merasakan getaran yang berasal daru saku blazernya, Sungmin segera memeriksa ponsel yang menjadi sumber getaran itu. Ada email yang baru saja masuk. Itu Leeteuk.

'Sungmin. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau bahkan sama sekali belum memberiku kabar. Bla... bla... bla..."

Hahh... Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Bahkan lewat email pun kakaknta itu masih bisa berkicau panjang lebar. Apakah ia tidak lelah mengetik? Sudahlah. Nanti saja ia balas. Sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat.

 _ **Puk..**_

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba bertengger di bahu yeoja itu. Sungmin sontak membalikkan badannya.

"Ah, K.. Kyuhyun."

"Untuk apa kau membuntutiku?"

"Huh? Aku?"

"Yeah. Jangan berpura-pura karena kau tidak mungkin datang kemari tanpa ada yang mengantar."

"Aku datang sendiri."

"Dengan mengikuti mobilku." Sungmin mendengus. "Well, sekarang kau sudah tahu hal yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh Eunhyuk dan juga Donghae sekalipun. Tunggu apa lagi? Kau bisa tangkap aku sekarang juga dengan dua kasus. Aku adalah bos mafia dan aku adalah orang yang memperkosa seorang agen FBI."

"Tidak. Tidak di sini, Kyuhyun."

"Dimanapun, semua akan sama saja."

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka akhirnya menuju ke basement dan pergi ke tujuan masing-masing. Meskipun sebenarnya Kyuhyun malas ke kantor karena sudah ada Donghae yamg menghandel semuanya di sana. Namja itu melihat jam tangannya. Ini masih pukul 4 sore. Klub malam itu masih belum buka. Hahhh... dunianya benar-benar membosankan.

Malam hari... kembali pada tempat yang di dalamnya diisi dengan orang-orang mabuk dan berjoget ria serta beberapa pasangan yang tengah menikmati malam mereka. Sudah bisa ditebak, jika salah satu di antara orang-orang itu terdapat seorang namja Cho yang sedang memegang gelas vodkanya.

Dari kejauhan, terlihat Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun. Yeoja itu yakin ini sudah gelas kelima yang Kyuhyun pegang. Tapi dia bahkan masih segar bugar. Tak tampak wajah mabuk atau apalah itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin. Ia lalu mendengus kesal. Masih dengan memegang gelas besar vodkanya, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau benar-benar tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain, huh?"

Tampaknya Sungmin tak menghiraukannya. Ia menghela nafas berat. "Kyuhyun, apa aku boleh meminta sesuatu?" Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Ia hanya memandangi Sungmin aneh. "Baiklah. Kyuhyun, kalau kau mengijinkan, aku ingin merawat ibumu. Jadi kau bisa membawanya pulang ke rumahmu."

Alis sebelah Kyuhyun terangkat. "Dan setelah ibuku sembuh, kau akan membawaku ke penjara. Lalu pada akhirnya ibuku kembali sakit karena aku. Kau benar-benar tak berperasaan, Nona Lee."

"Bukan begitu, Kyu. Aku... aku merasa bersalah pada keluargamu. Tolong ijinkan untuk kali ini saja. Ijinkan aku merawat ibumu."

Tak bisa dipungkiri meskipun telah meminum 4 setengah gelah vodka, Kyuhyun masih bisa melihat dengan jelas tanda ketulusan di mata yeoja itu. Tapi ia tetap tidak akan jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama.

"Well, kau boleh merawat ibuku, dengan syarat kau harus tinggal di rumahku. Tenang saja. Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu lagi."

Sungmin mendengus lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

 **- &KM&-**

Keesokan harinya, seorang namja berkacamata hitam dengan beberapa bawahan yang ada di belakangnya baru saja turun dari pesawat. Dengan langkah tegap mereka berjalan keluar dari bandara. Tampak di depan sudah ada limousin putih yang menunggu.

"Mr. Kim, _welcome to Seoul._ Anda ingin langsung ke Mansion atau ingin berjalan-jalan sejenak?" Tanya sang supir setelah membungkukkan badannya.

"Tidak. Aku malas berjalan-jalan. Ayo kita ke Mansion dan bicarakan rencana itu. Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Dan juga, panggil namaku saja."

"Baiklah, Tuan Nourve."

Mereka memasuki limousin itu dan segera pergi dari bandara. Nourve memperhatikan sebuah foto yang ada di tangannya. Seorang wanita yang mengharuskannya datang ke negara ini.

"Aku datang. Tunggu aku."

 **- &KM&-**

Sungmin memasuki kamar Heechul perlahan sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. Yah, Kyuhyun telah membawa ibunya pulang, namun ke mansion mereka yang dulu di Seoul. Awalnya Kyuhyun benar-benat tak berniat untuk kembali ke negara ini. Tapi Sungmin mengatakan kalau ibunya bisa saja sembuh jika ia kembali pada tempat asalnya.

"Halo, Nyonya Cho. Kita sarapan dulu ya. Ini adalah makanan kesukaan anda."

Heechul yang tengah duduk di kursi rodanya menoleh secara dengan pelan. "Makan? Tidak! Kembalikan dulu Hankyung-ku! Kalian lama sekali menyembunyikannya!" Heechul menatap Sungmin sinis.

"Tuan Hankyung... beliau masih ada keperluan di luar negeri, Nyonya."

"Bohong! Hannie-ku tidak mungkin tidal memberiku kabar! Cepat kembalikan suamiku! Arrgghhtt!"

 _ **Prangg!**_

Tiba-tiba Heechul berdiri dan menjatuhkan nampan yang tadinya masih dipegang Sungmin. Reflek Sungmin mengangkat tangannya terkejut. Sementara Heechul kini memandangnya tajam. Wanita itu mendekati Sungmin perlahaan. Merasa takut, gadis itu memundurkan langkahnya.

"Kau..." Heechul memegang kedua bahu Sungmin dan meremasnya kuat. Tentu saja gadis itu merasa kesakitan. "Dimana?... DIMANA HANKYUNG-KU?!"

Heechul memaju-mundurkan badan Sungmin dengan kasar. Gadis itu bahkan hanya bisa memejamkan kedua matanya ketakutan.

"DIMANA?! DIMANA?! DIMANA?!"

"EOMMA!"

Beruntung Kyuhyun datang tepat waktu. Ia segera menjauhkan ibunya dari Sungmin yang masih tampak shock. Kyuhyun memeluk ibunya yang kini tengah menangis.

"Hiks... hiks... kalian menyembunyikan suamiku... kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPA?!"

"Eomma, eomma, tenang. Sssttt... tenang dulu. Abeoji ingin memberikan kejutan pada kita semua." Perlahan Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah alat suntik dari saku jasnya. "Abeoji begitu mencintaimu, Eomma."

Sementara Heechul masih menangis di bahunya, Kyuhyun menemukan nadi wanita itu dan dengan perlahan menyuntikkan obat penenang yang diberikan dokter untuk saat genting seperti ini.

Di sisi lain, Sungmin telah menurunkan kedua tangannya. Ia memandang sedih Heechul. Bertambah besar rasa bersalahnya pada keluarga Kyuhyun akibat ktidakjujuran yang ia lakukan. Hingga Hankyung kehilangan nyawa dan menyebabkan mental Heechul terganggu.

"Jangan diam saja. Cepat bantu aku menidurkan eomma di kasur!"

Sontak Sungmin tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia mengangguk dan segera membantu Kyuhyun.

Setelah selesai menidurkan Heechul, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin keluar dari kamar itu. Kyuhyun memerintahkan salah satu pelayannya untuk membersihkan kamar sebelum Heechul terbangun.

"Kyuhyun, kenapa mansion ini sangat sepi? Anggotamu..."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak sabar menangkapku ya."

"Ti.. tidak. Bu.. bukan begitu."

"Aku heran, kau benar-benar tidak tampak sebagai seorang agen. Kau tidak tegas pada mangsamu. Jika ingin menangkapku, ya tangkap saja. Apa susahnya? Lagipula aku tidak punya gairah lagi di dunia ini."

Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya. Jangankan Kyuhyun, dirinya bahkan tidak tahu sejak kapan menjadi selemah ini. Pistol adalah mainannya setiap hari, tapi ketika berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun, ia seolah tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

"Oh iya, ada satu hal lagi. Kelompok mafiaku telah aku bubarkan beberapa tahun lalu. Namun Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersih keras ingin membantu. Jadi, aku jadikan tangan kanan dan kiriku saja."

Sungmin sontak memandang Kyuhyun bingung. "Bubar? Jangan bercanda. Lalu siapa orang yang ditangkap dengan tuduhan anggota mafia di London waktu itu? Dia bekerja di H2K Enterprise. Itu perusahaanmu kan?"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sudah aku bilang kalau kelompok mafiaku telah bubar. Otomatis anggotaku telah aku suruh pergi sejauh mungkin dan kembali pada keluarganya dengan aman."

"Aku tidak bohong! Bahkan aku masih memiliki data orang-orang itu, tapi salah satunya berhasil kabur. Kyuhyun, apa kau memiliki musuh?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawabnya dan langsung pergi menuju kamarnya. Sementara Sungmin yang tadinya ingin mengejar, tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba ada email yang masuk dari kakaknya.

'Sungmin, FBI mengirim satu agennya lagi ke Seoul. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka tengah mencari pemimpin gangster di sini.'

Sungmin mengernyitkan dahi. Siapa agen itu? Seingatnya FBI biasanya mengandalkan orang Korea jika tugasnya memang di Korea.

'Siapa, Eonni?'

Gadis itu tahu bahwa Leeteuk tak mungkin langsung membalas pesannya. Maka dari itu ia meletakkan kembali ponsel itu di tempatnya semula dan pergi ke kamar Heechul untuk menemaninya. Sungmin memang berniat untuk menyembuhkan ibu Kyuhyun itu.

Tampaknya para pelayan telah membersihkan kamar Heechul. Gadis itu pun mendekati ranjang. Ia menggenggam tangan Kanan Heechul lembut dan mengusap rambutnya yang agak kusam.

"Hannie..." gumam Heechul samar.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Biarlah Heechul menganggapnya Hankyung untuk sejenak.

 **- &KM&-**

"Kyuhyun, kau... masih membenciku?" Tanya Sungmin ketika mereka tengah berada di ruang tengah.

"Kujawab pun tidak ada gunanya lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa jauh darimu. Ditambah kau tinggal di rumah ini."

"Tapi, bukankah kau yang menyuruhku?"

"Ya. Sekalian kau tidak perlu repot pulang pergi."

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin. Perasaan itu muncul lagi. Bahkan ia sudah menahannya. Perasaan bullshit yang tak ingin ia rasakan lagi, kini kembali hadir ketika memandang manik rubah itu.

"Aku harus ke kamar."

Sungmin mendengus. Kyuhyun memang benar-benar membencinya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan lagi, selain fokus pada pekerjaannya.

"Kyuhyun bukan lagi bos mafia, lalu, siapa yang harus aku tangkap?"

Tak lama, ponsel Sungmin bergetar. Rupanya Leeteuk telah membalas emailnya.

'Entahlah, Min. Mereka merahasiakannya. Tapi yang pasti, agen itu katanya pernah memiliki hubungan denganmu.'

Hubungan? Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia jarang berinteraksi dengan teman sesama agen sewaktu di Amerika sana. Karena setahunya tidak ada yang berkebangsaan Korea di sana.

'Mereka pasti salah. Tidak ada agen yang dekat denganku.'

"Aku harus pergi. Kau jagalah eomma dengan baik."

Sungmin meletakkan ponselnya di meja ketika mendengar suara Kyuhyun. Pria itu telah rapi -memang sejak tadi ia sudah rapi-.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu," ujar Kyuhyun sinis.

Gadis itu mendengus melihat punggung Kyuhyun yang semakin menjauh. Pikirannya tiba-tiba melayang pada tugasnya di London yang belum selesai.

"Astaga. Pimpinan pasti akan langsung mencabut badge-ku."

Sungmin memegangi kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. Masalah ini tidak ada habisnya. Ditambah dengan agen itu. Sepertinya pimpinan memang berniat untuk menggantikannya.

Secara tak sengaja pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada pada cincin perak yang dipakainya. Ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian sewaktu SMA dulu, kencan terakhirnya dengan Kyuhyun.

 _ **#Flashback**_

"Ini indah," ujar Sungmin sewaktu melihat sebuah cincin emas putih di salah satu toko perhiasan di pusat perbelanjaan Seoul.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sembari merangkul mesra bahu Sungmin. Gadis itu mengangguk. "Kita beli ya."

"Ti.. tidak usah. Lebih baik kita ke kafe saja. Aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah."

Setelah selesai mengenyangkan perut, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pergi ke taman kota. Seperti pasangan lainnya yang menikmati indahnya malam di Seoul.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang. Sontak gadis itu terkejut. Jantungnya berdegub begitu kencang. Namun ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya agar tidak berbalik.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa nyaman seperti ini." Kyuhyun memutar badan Sungmin hingga mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Entah detak jantung siapa yang paling kencang, tapi yang pasti itu bagaikan habis berlari berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya.

Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya hingga Sungmin dapat merasakan deru nafas yang menerpa wajahnya. Gadis itu tersenyum tipis sebelum menutup mata.

"Kau berharap ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu terkekeh.

Sungmin berdecak kesal. "Kau menyebalkan." Jujur, ia benar-benar malu. Seharusnya gadis itu tidak perlu menutup mata.

"Bwahahaha... ekspresimu benar-benar lucu, Min."

Sungmin mendengus kasar. "Jangan tertawa!"

"Oke.. oke. Aku minta maaf. Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin kau menerima dan memakai ini."

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya, sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah. Ia membukanya, hingga tampak sebuah benda yang pernah mereka berdua lihat sebelumnya. Sungmin memandang benda itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa diartikan.

"Ini... cincin emas putih yang tadi. Kau... benar-benar membelinya."

"Ya. Mudahnya begini, jika aku melihat kau memakai benda ini di tubuhmu, artinya cintamu hanya untukku."

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu jika ini semua tak pantas untuknya. Karena pada akhirnya ia hanya akan bisa menyakiti Kyuhyun.

 _ **Chu~~**_

Tanpa persiapan apapun, Kyuhyun langsung mencium Sungmin. Hanya sebuah ciuman manis yang menyalurkan seberapa besar ia mencibtai gadis itu. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sungmin selain menutup mata dan menikmati ini.

 _ **#Flashback End**_

"Cincin itu..."

Sungmin mengeluarkan kalung yang ia pakai. Tampak sebuah cincin emas putih yang menjadi hiasan pada kalung perak itu.

"Mungkinkah Kyuhyun tidak melihatnya? Malam kemarin..."

Kedua pipinya tiba-tiba memerah malu mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Berbagai perasaan melanda dirinya. Marah, tapi jujur ia agak senang. Sungmin marah dan kecewa karena mereka melakukannya bukan atas rasa cinta, melainkan terpaksa. Sungmin akui ia memang masih ada rasa. Tapi bukan itu cara yang benar.

 **- &KM&-**

"KOREA?! HEY! SIAPA YANG MENYURUHMU MENINGGALKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB DI PERUSAHAAN DENGAN MUDAHNYA?"

Sontak sang penelepon menjauhkan telinganya dari ocehan orang di seberang. Ia mendengus malas.

"Appa, kau masih menjadi pimpinan kan? Lagipula baru setahun aku dan Ryeowookie menikah. Setidaknya beri kami waktu untuk liburan."

"Kau seenaknya sendiri saja, Kim Jong Woon! Siapa itu... Gou.. Jou.. Mou.. Bourje, ahh, Bourje Kim! Apa dia yang menyuruhmu?"

Pria yang ternyata Kim Jong Woon atau Yesung itu mendesah kesal. "Nourve Kim, appa."

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Terserah!"

"Tidak. Aku dan Ryeonggi memang sengaja ingin mengunjungi tempat ini. Sudah ya, appa. Sinyalnya buruk. Brrrr.. brrr... bsstt..."

Yesung segera menutup telepon setelah menirukan suara sinyal buruk versinya sendiri. Sementara ayahnya di sana mengoceh tak karuan karena sikap menyebalkan putranya ini. Bahkan ia berkata tidak akan menyerahkan jabatan pemimpin JY Watanabe pada Yesung.

Namun sayangnya, itu hanya omong kosong. Sudah puluhan kali ia mengatakan itu tapi pada akhirnya ia harus menariknya kembali.

"Oppa, kau tidak minta ijin dulu ya pada orang tuamu?" Tanya Ryeowook sembari merangkul mesra lengan pria itu.

"Seperti biasa. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mereka mudah di atasi. Sekarang ayo kita ke rumah appa-mu."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin pergi ke mansion keluarga Cho. Bagaimana ya kabar mereka setelah MEMBOHONGIKU?" Ryeowook sengaja menekankan kata terakhirnya, sekaligus bermaksud menyindir Yesung sendiri.

Yesung mengusap tengkuknya lalu tertawa canggung. "Ahahaha... kau bisa saja, Ryeonggi. Ayo kita ke sana!"

 **- &KM&-**

 _ **Ting tong... ting tong...**_

Mendengar suara bel, Sungmin segera menuju pintu dan melihat ke layar intercom. Ia mengernyit ketika tak tampak seorang pun di luar sana.

"Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini?," gumamnya yang lalu berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu gerbang.

Sungmin cukup dibuat kaget dengan munculnya dua sosok ini. Mungkin yang satu ia kenal, tapi yang satu lagi...

"Kau, Kim Jong Woon?"

Pria yang ternyata Yesung itu memiringkan kepalanya heran.

"Kau yang bersama Kyuhyun sewaktu fashion couple itu kan?"

"Hey, kau satu sekolah dengan kami, tapi kenapa aku jarang melihatmu?" Ryeowook mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat wajah Sungmin.

"Ya, tapi sebenarnya masalahnya bukan itu, Ryeonggi. Ini benar rumah keluarga Cho kan?" Tanya Yesung pada Sungmin.

"Benar. Tapi aku tidak diijinkan untuk menerima tamu sembarangan," ujar Sungmin bohong. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengatakannya. Dia hanya sedang malas menerima tamu malam ini.

"Kami bukan tamu sembarangan lho. Kyuhyun pasti mengijinkan kami masuk," ujar Yesung yakin.

"Tenang saja, Hmmm..."

"Lee Sungmin," sahut Sungmin yang seolah tahu kalau Ryeowook berniat menyebut namanya.

"Ah iya, Sungmin-ssi. Memang kau memiliki hubungan apa dengan keluarga Cho?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau membiarkan kami masuk. Ini sungguh tidak sopan." Yesung tampaknya mulai kesal karena dibiarkan terlalu lama di luar pagar.

"Ahh, maaf. Bukankah sudah aku bilang jika aku tidak diperbolehkan untuk...-"

"Biarkan saja mereka masuk."

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong kala melihat sebuah mobil Hyundai telah terpakir di dekat mobil alpard milik Yesung. Kaca depannya terbuka hingga menampakkan bagian samping sang pengemudi.

"Kyuhyun..." gumam Sungmin pelan.

.

.

.

Keempat orang itu kini telah berada di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Cho. Kedua pasangan saling duduk berhadapan.

"Jadi, kalian sudah menikah?" Kyuhyun memandang dua orang yang saling berpegangan tangan itu.

"Ya, dan sepertinya kau juga." Yesung menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi menundukkan kepala.

Kyuhyun mengalihkam perhatiannya pada Sungmin sekilas. "Bukan, dia bawahanku. Oh iya, aku harap Tuan Nourve Kim tidak marah karena kami bohongi."

"Errr... sebenarnyaa..."

Yesung yang menangkap sinyal bahaya segera membekap mulut Ryeowook -dengan lembut. "Sebenarnya kami harus pergi karena belum sempat check in. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat kelakuan mencurigakan mereka berdua yang berjalan keluar dari mansion. "Ada yang aneh. Nourve Kim... pemimpin gangster itu..."

Sungmin mendongak saat mendengar kata 'gangster' barusan. Mungkinkah dia yang sedang dicari oleh agen baru itu? Lalu bagaimana dengan tugasnya menangkap mafia di London? Bahkan pemimpinnya tidak memarahinya karena pergi ke Korea tanpa pemberitahuan. Apakah alat pelacak ini tidak berfungsi dengan baik?

Sementara itu di luar, Ryeowook dan Yesung telah berada di dekat mobil. Ryeowook memandang Yesung bingung.

"Kenapa?"

Yesung menghela nafasnya. "Ryeonggi, bukankah ayahmu mengatakan jika tidak ada yang boleh tahu alasan ia kembali ke Korea?"

"Oh? Benar juga. Hampir saja keceplosan."

"Ya sudah. Ayo pergi!"

Ryeowook menganggukkan kepalanya dan memasuki mobil bersama Yesung. Mereka sengaja tidak membawa sopir untuk berjalan-jalan agar tidak mengganggu.

 **- &KM&-**

Esok paginya...

"Bagaimana keadaan eomma? Dia masih tidak mau makan?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil membaca pesan masuk di ponselnya.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eomma-mu selalu melemparkan makanannya."

Kyuhyun mendesah lelah. "Aku tidak yakin ini akan berhasil," gumamnya pelan. "Aku akan pergi menemui seseorang. Mungkin sampai malam."

"Oh? Baiklah."

Sungmin menghela nafas. Setidaknya Kyuhyun tidak bicara dengan nada kasar padanya.

"Charger... astaga... aku melupakannya. Mungkin Heechul ahjumma tidak apa-apa ditinggal sebentar," gumam Sungmin setelah selesai merapikan meja makan -setidaknya ia bisa membantu pelayan di mansion besar ini.

Sungmin mengganti bajunya dan bersiap-siap untuk pergi membeli charger ponselnya yang tertinggal di apartemennya di London. Bahkan baterai ponselnya tinggal 0 persen alias mati karena tidak di isi sejak ia pindah ke sini.

Setelah meminta para pelayan untuk menjaga Heechul, Sungmin segera menuju ke tempat tujuannya dan membeli charger. Ia melihat jam tangannya. Masih pukul 10 pagi.

"Aku ingin makan ice cream. Sudah lama rasanya tidak merasakan makanan dingin dan manis itu," ujarnya ketika berhenti di depan sebuah kafe.

Ia memasuki kafe dan memilih tempat di dekat jendela -seperti biasa.

"Strawberry ice cream ukuran paling besar satu."

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan kafe iti pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada dua orang yang saling bertatapan. Sepasang pria dan wanita.

Pandangan Sungmin menjadi kosong. Di sana, di atas meja, tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kyu... hyun..."

Seketika itu ia tidak dapat mengenali dunia di sekitarnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Mungkin... inilah yang sebenarnya. Semoga kau bahagia, Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Chotta! Chapter 5 update!

Yahh... maaf kalau chap ini terasa membosankan. Ini nulisnya di tengah-tengah banyaknya tugas sekolah. Jadi, maaf kalau readers kurang puas. Sekali lagi author minta maaf.

Selain itu, makasih buat kalian yang udah review! Jinjja gomawo! ^^ ^^ ^^

Ada yang bilang chap kemarin cukup mesum... haduhh, author jadi malu xD tahu aja kalau aku masih kecil, 16 tahun #plakk #IngetDosaWoi

Okehh... yang berkenan, silahkan diisi kotak repiunya. Chap ini gak ada dulu ya.

Annyeong! Geurigo... jeongmal Kamsahamnida ^^ #Bow


	6. Chapter 6

_**Before...**_

"Baiklah. Mohon ditunggu."

Sungmin mengangguk dan membiarkan pelayan kafe iti pergi setelah mencatat pesanannya. Namun pandangannya tiba-tiba tertuju pada dua orang yang saling bertatapan. Sepasang pria dan wanita.

Pandangan Sungmin menjadi kosong. Di sana, di atas meja, tangan mereka saling bertautan.

"Kyu... hyun..."

Seketika itu ia tidak dapat mengenali dunia di sekitarnya lagi. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Bahkan kini Kyuhyun mengelus pipi wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian.

"Mungkin... inilah yang sebenarnya. Semoga kau bahagia, Kyuhyun."

 ****KM137****

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

 **Cho Kyuhyun**

 **Lee Sungmin**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae**

 **Kim Jongwoon**

 **Kim Ryeowook**

 **Others of SJ Member…**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: M**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

Warning! Typo dan cerita yang tak karuan masih betebaran.

P.S: Di chapter sebelumnya aku nulis kalau Leeteuk itu berusia 38 tahun. Sekarang ralat, Leeteuk berusia 43 tahun. Maaf atas kitadaknyamanan ini.

 **- &KM&-**

Pandangan Sungmin masih terfokus pada dua orang yang saling berpandangan mesra itu. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak sadar jika ice cream pesanannya telah berada di hadapannya meminta untuk segera disantap.

"Permisi..."

Seketika Sungmin tersadar saat seorang pria tiba-tiba menepuk pelan bahunya dan berbicara padanya. Ia mengerjap sebelum mengalihkan perhatiannya pada pria yang cukup tampan itu.

"Ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya saya ingin makan di kafe ini. Tapi tempatnya telah penuh. Berhubung anda duduk sendiri, saya boleh kan menempati kursi kosong ini?"

Pria itu menunjuk kursi di depan Sungmin. Otomatis wanita itu memandangnya dan juga setiap sudut di dalam kafe. Memang benar hanya kursi di depannya yang kosong.

"Ba... baiklah. Tapi tolong jangan gunakan bahasa formal lagi."

Pria itu bekernyit. "Anda yang memulainya kan?"

"Ya, tapi anggap saja itu sikap reflekku terhadap orang baru."

Pria tersebut mengangguk mengerti. Ia memanggil pelayan untuk memesankan makannya. Sementara Sungmin hanya memperhatikan pria itu. Namun ia tak ambil pusing. Mungkin ini lebih baik daripada pemandangan di depan sana.

"Ah iya. Bukankah kau masih ditempatkan di London, Agen Lee?" Sontak Sungmin memandang pria itu terkejut. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Maaf, maksudnya apa?"

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kau agen FBI yang ditempatkan di London, tapi mengapa bisa berada di Korea? Kau tidak melalaikan tugasmu kan?"

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Tuan. Aku sengaja kembali ke tanah kelahiranku ini demi urusan yang amat penting. Aku juga tidak pernah melalaikan tugas!"

"Oh ya? Lebih penting urusan di Korea daripada di London ya?"

Sekali lagi... pria ini benar-benar membuat Sungmin jengkel. Tapi tak dapat dihindari mengenai kecurigaannya terhadap pria yang tiba-tiba mengetahui marga dan identitasnya sebagai agen ini.

"Kau... sebenarnya siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum. "Jungmo... Kim Jungmo."

Perbincangan itu terinterupsi karena pelayan yang datang dengan secangkir kopi hitam. Rupanya Jungmo hanya memesan itu.

Sungmin memperhatikan Jungmo yang tengah menyeruput sedikit kopinya. Sungguh ia merasa tak pernah sekalipun bertemu dengan orang yang bernama Kim Jungmo. Bahkan ia tak ingat dengan wajah ini, meskipun tampak familiar memang.

Perhatian wanita itu kembali tertuju pada pasangan yang kini saling merangkul berjalan keluar dari kafe. Sekarang ia tahu apa alasan Kyuhyun pulang larut malam nanti. Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Pria memang seperti itu, Sungmin." Jungmo tiba-tiba berkata setelah mengikuti pandangan Sungmin sejak tadi. Lihatlah, bahkan pria itu mengetahui namanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Jungmo mengedikkan bahunya. Ia meninggalkan selembar uang di atas meja. Pria itu berniat pergi dari kafe terdesebut.

"Ah ya... semoga kita bisa bekerja sama, Agen Lee," katanya sebelum beranjak dari kursinya.

Sungmin tak membalas. Ia masih menatap Jungmo curiga. Jika ia tak salah menduga... Jungmo itu...

'Mungkinkah agen yang eonni maksud... dia?' Batinnya bertanya.

 _ **Prraaaannggg!**_

Seperti biasa, Heechul selalu menjatuhkan makanannya. Kepala Pelayan Yoo segera menenangkan wanita itu dan beberapa pelayan lain tengah membersihkan lantai.

"Nyonya, tenang... tolong..."

" _ANDWAE!_ AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN! AKU HANYA INGIN HANKYUNG! CINA ITU... AKU HANYA INGIN ORANG CINA ITU!"

"Iya iya... tapi Nyonya harus tenang. Tuan Cho akan kembali nanti."

"BOHONG! KALIAN SELALU MENGATAKAN ITU! NYATANYA SUAMIKU BELUM KEMBALI! KALIAN BERENGSEK!"

Mendengar keributan yang berasal dari kamar atas, Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang langsung berlari melewati tangga dengan cepat. Dapat ia lihat Heechul meronta hebat dengan Kepala Pelayan Yoo yang mencoba untuk memeluknya.

"Eomma..."

Kyuhyun mengambil alat suntik dari dalam laci meja nakas. Ia menyuruh Kepala Pelayan Yoo agar menjauh dari Heechul. Wanita paruh baya itu menurut dan menyerahkan Heechul pada Kyuhyun.

"Eomma, tenang ya... abeoji akan datang... Eomma sabar dulu..."

"KAU JUGA BERBOHONG, KYU! TEGANYA KAU PADA EOMMA! KAU...-"

Tubuh Heechul melemah. Ia pun tertidur di pelukan putranya setelah disuntikkan obat penenang. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menatap sedih ibunya. Ia sungguh tidak tega. Telah beberapa kali cairan itu disuntikkan di tubuh wanita yang kini semakin ringan itu.

"Di mana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah menidurkan sang ibu pada Kepala Pelayan Yoo.

"Anu, Tuan... Nona Lee pergi sejak tadi siang dan masih belum kembali."

Pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang mengelus rambut ibunya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Suruh dia ke kamarku setelah pulang nanti."

Kepala Pelayan tersebut mengangguk dan kembali pada pekerjaannya semula. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya bisa menghela nafas beratnya.

'Bagaimana bisa Sungmin meninggalkan eomma begitu saja?' Batin Kyuhyun kesal sembari terus mengusap lembut helai rambut sanf ibu.

 **Cklek...**

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok wanita. Kyuhyun menatapnya lama dan datar. Wanita itu -Sungmin- tak lagu melakukan pergerakan setelah memiliku asumsi sendiri dengan keadaan yang ada di kamar ini.

Sungmin melangkah mundur saat Kyuhyun mulai mendekatinya.

"Ikut aku."

Tegas, dingin, dan agak arogan. Mau tak mau Sungmin harus mengikuti pria ini. Ia sangat yakin Kyuhyun begitu marah padanya.

Kamar. Itulah tempat yang pas untuk berbicara secara pribadi, atau untuk kegiatan lainnya? Entahlah.

"Darimana saja kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun langsung setelah menutup pintu kamar atau lebih tepatnya membanting. Tampaknya pria tersebut benar-benar kesal.

Tahu akan mendapat pertanyaan seperti ini, Sungmin telah mengatur jawaban di dalam kepala sebelumnya. Entah akan berhenti sampai di sini, atau bisa saja Kyuhyun akan bertanya macam-macam padanya.

"Aku tadi membeli charger. Karena lapar, aku makan terlebih dahulu di-"

"Kenapa tidak makan di rumah saja? Apa kau tidak suka dengan pelayanan di sini? Makanannya tidak enak?"

Sungmin mendengus. "Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

Kali ini Kyuhyum berkernyit heran. "Sebenarnya kau ingin makan atau ingin jalan-jalan? Berikan alasan yang setidaknya berkelas. Kau masih anggota FBI kan?"

"Huh?" Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat pertemuannya dengan Jungmo tadi. "Ya. I... itu juga menjadi alasanku pulang terlambat. Mencari seseorang yang telah mencuri perhatian atasanku."

"Apa?"

Bercerita pada Kyuhyun mungkin tidak apa-apa. Toh dia bukan lagi seorang mafia. Batin Sungmin

"Ada seorang FBI yang ditugaskan di Korea. Dia mendapat tugas menangkap pimpinan gangster di sini. Sementara aku... bahkan tugas di London pun tak jelas."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Kau iri? Iri pada rekan kerjamu sendiri? Memalukan."

Well, bercerita pada pria ini tidak ada gunanya. Yahh, lucu juga jika bercerita orang yang membencimu seperti ini. Kyuhyun lalu memposisikan dirinya duduk di atas ranjang.

"Kalau kau memang tidak benar-benar berniat untuk menjaga eomma, lebih baik berhentilah, Nona Lee. Kau bisa kembali ke London dan menyelesaikan tugasmu di sana."

"Tidak. Aku ingin berada di sini, menjaga dan merawat Nyonya Cho," ucap Sungmin tegas.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau ingin melakukan hal seperti ini?"

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin meminta maaf padamu dan juga keluargamu! Aku tidak bisa hidup dalam rasa bersalah seperti saat ini!"

Pembicaraan yang awalnya tenang itu kini mulai memanas saat Sungmin meninggikan nada bicaranya. Otomatis Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Lalu apa yang kau pikirkan dulu, Min? Saat kau menjebakku agar bisa menangkap kami semua, kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana akibatnya, huh?!"

"Ya, aku salah aku tidak memikirkannya. Tapi aku tidak ada pilihan lain. Itu adalah pekerjaanku, Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Kenapa kau tidak langsung menangkapku saat di London dulu?"

Sungmin menggeleng lemah. "Aku tidak bisa. Jangan tanya alasannya karena aku tidak tahu."

"Mungkin itu jawaban dari masalahmu. Tidak heran kenapa atasanmu lebih mempercayai orang lain daripada kau untuk menangkap gangster itu. Kau telah kehilangan sikap profesionalitasmu yang dulu."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mengatakan hal itu. Sementara Sungmin hanya melihatnya sedih. Ia sadar dengan fakta yang satu itu. Ia tidak lagi menjadi seorang agen yang profesional.

"Sekali lagi aku katakan, kalau kau melakukan kesalahan seperti ini lagi, pergilah dari sini. Hentikan semua drama yang telah kau lakukan. Jangan berpura-pura dengan sok peduli kepada keluargaku," ujar Kyuhyun dingin sebelum benar-benar pergi daru kamar yang kini menjadi milik Sungmin itu.

 ****KM137****

Ragu, meskipun begitu Sungmin tetap berniat memasuki kamar Heechul. Wanita itu menatap nampan berisi makanan yang tengah dibawanya. Ia benar-benar berharap Nyonya Cho bisa menyentuh sarapannya pagi ini.

Tampak di atas ranjang wanita paruh baya itu tengah duduk bersandar dengan mata yang terbuka sempurna. Merasakan seseorang telah membuka pintunya, Heechul dengan cepat melirik Sungmin.

"Apa kau membawa Hankyung-ku?" Tanyanya sinis.

Sungmin menghela nafas berat. "Tidak, Nyonya. Tapi saya membawa makanan yang Tuan Cho pesankan untuk anda makan."

Heechul memandang Sungmin lama. Tak disangka kedua matanya mulai memerah hingga mengeluarkan cairan bening itu. Ia menangis. Heechul menangis. Bahkan Sungmin kini tengah kelabakan, bingung harus bagaimana. Akhirnya ia meletakkan nampan itu di atas meja nakas.

"Apa ada yang sakit, Nyonya?" Sungmin memeriksa badan Heechul, menempelkan punggung tangannya di kening wanita itu.

"Jangan bohongi aku lagi. Katakan dimana Hankyung-ku, tolong... aku membutuhkannya... hiks.."

Sungmin hanya bisa memandangnya iba. "Jangan begini, Nyonya. Anda masih memiliki seorang putra yang anda besarkan bersama Tuan Cho, buah hati kalian berdua."

"Putra?"

"Iya, Nyonya. Namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Di dalam dirinya masih mengalir darah Tuan Hankyung."

"Cho... Kyu... Hyun?" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan kenangannya saat bersama Kyuhyun juga Hankyung berkeliaran di kepala Heechul. Kilasan-kilasan flashback itu mulai mengganggunya. Sakit... sakit sekali ketika melihat sang suami tergeletak bersimbah darah di hadapannya.

"AMDWAEEE! HANKYUNG! ANDWAEEEE!" teriaknya sembari memegangi kepalanya yang begitu pening.

Sungmin yang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa jadi bingung sendiri. Haruskah ia panggil Kyuhyun? Tidak. Pria itu akan dengan mudahnya menyuntikkan obat penenang.

"Bagaimana ini?"

"Andwae... Han... kyung..." Suaranya kian melemah hingga Heechul jatuh pingsan. Beruntung wanita itu belum sempat beranjak dari atas ranjangnya.

Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Setidaknya ia hanya perlu memperbaiki posisi Heechul. Biarkan wanita ini beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa ada pengaruh obat penenang. Meskipun harus dengan cara pingsan.

Beberapa pelayan berbondong-bondong memasuki kamar setelah mendengar teriakan Heechul. Tapi yang mereka dapati hanyalah Heechul yang tengah tertidur pulas di atas ranjangnya.

"Nona Lee, apa Nyonya Cho baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kepala Pelayan Yoo dengan nada panik.

Sungmin mengisyaratkan agar jangan berisik. "Sebaiknya sekarang kalian kembali bekerja saja. Nyonya Cho telah dalam keadaan tenang."

"Syukurlah."

Mendengar keadaan Heechul yang baik-baik saja, beberapa pelayan tadi pamit untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi. Sementara Sungmin masih betah menjaga Heechul.

 ****KM137****

Seorang laki-laki paruh baya tengah duduk di depan mansionnya sambil memperhatikan sebuah foto. Atau lebih tepatnya foto pernikahan. Di samping kirinya terlihat Yesung yang setia berdiri sejak tadi.

"Sebenarnya siapa yang anda cari di Korea ini? Wanita itu tampak begitu berarti bagi anda."

Pria tersebut tersenyum miris. "20 tahun, Yesung. Aku dan putriku hidup dalam kebohongan. Wanita ini menjadikan dirinya sebagai wanita yang sudah mati. Tak bisa dipungkiri itu juga merupakan kesalahanku. Beruntung salah satu bawahanku sempat melihatnya berkeliaran di sini."

Yesung mengerutkan dahinya. "Apakah dia... ibu mertua?"

"Ya.. mertuamu itu pergi mengejar cita-citanya. Awalnya dia ingin membawa uri Ryeowook. Tapi dengan segera aku membawa putri kami itu ke Amerika. Dan Setelahnya aku mendengar kabar bahwa istriku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Kau tahu? Mengetahui jika itu sebuah kebohongan adalah hal yang lebih menyakitkan." Pria tadi, atau yang lebih kita kenal dengan nama Nourve Kim meletakkan foto sang istri di dalam album foto yang sejak tadi terbuka lebar di atas meja.

"Siapa sebenarnya nama ibu mertua?" Tanya Yesung yang rupanya jadi penasaran.

"Jungsoo. Lee Jung Soo. Mungkin... dia sedang bersama adiknya, Minnie."

Setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening. Yesung menghela nafas beratnya. Masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud semua ini. Nourve yang dulunya begitu enggan tinggal di Korea, kini malah ingin berlama-lama di sini. Karena seorang wanita yang menjadi istrinya, jika saja Nourve tidak menandatangani surat perceraian mereka.

"Oppa, kau bisa temani aku belanja?" Ryeowook tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana.

"Baiklah."

"Oh iya, appa. Apa kau ingin menitip sesuatu? Camilan mungkin?"

Nourve memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba mengingat apa ada yang tengah ia butuhkan. "Hmm... sepertinya tidak ada. Kalian pergilah dulu. Nanti kalau aku ingat sesuatu akan aku kirimi pesan."

Ryeowook dan Yesung mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Nourve yang masih betah dengan aktivitas merenungnya. Benar-bebar tidak tampak kalau dia merupakan seorang pemimpin gangster yang paling ditakuti di Amerika.

 ****KM137****

Suara dentingan antara garpu, pisau, dan piring cukup terdengar keras di ruang makan yang sunyi itu. Tampak dua insan yang duduk di dua sudut meja yang berbeda tengah menikmati steak daging malam mereka.

 **Tap... tap... tap**

Hingga tanpa mereka sadari, sesosok wanita berpakaian modis berjalan menuruni tangga dengan stilletto mahalnya. Rambut terurai bebas nan elegan serta gaun malam yang begitu mempesona. Wanita itu tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang masih menikmati makan malam mereka ditemani beberapa pelayan setia.

"Sopan sekali kalian tidak mengajak wanita cantik ini untuk makan malam."

Kyuhyun tersentak mendengar suara itu. Suara sindiran yang selalu ingin didengarnya daripada suara teriakan seperti kemarin malam. Begitu pula dengan Sungmin yang bahkan hampir menjatuhkan gelas minumnya. Mereka berdua sontak menengok ke arah tangga. Wanita itu...

"Lihatlah. Kalian sibuk berkencan dan mendiamkanku."

Bahkan Kepala Pelayan Yoo beserta pelayan lain tak sanggup menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang selama enam tahun ini mengalami gangguan jiwa, bisa dengan santainya bersikap seperti itu.

"Eo.. eomma... kau..." Suara Kyuhyun tercekat.

"Sungmin-ie, sepertinya kekasihmu ini perlu diberi pelajaran."

"Hhh-huh?"

Baiklah. Kita selesaikan acara saling terkejut ini. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dari duduknya, berlari menuju sang nyonya besar dan memeluknya erat. Pria itu... dia menangis. Dapat Sungmin rasakan betapa bahagianya ia melihat Kyuhyun yang juga bahagia.

Cho Heechul, telah kembali. Entah bagaimana caranya... yang pasti Tuhan telah memberikan satu mukjizatnya.

'Apa ini saatnya aku harus pergi? Yahh... sepertinya aku harua meninggalkanmu, Kyu. Lagipula kau telah memiliki orang lain.'

Sungmin tersenyum miris mengingat kejadian yang ia lihat tempo hari. Ketika Kyuhyun dengan seorang gadis. Sudah jelas jika mereka tengah berkencan.

.

.

.

"Jadi, eomma telah merelakan kepergian abeoji? Apakah kita bisa hidup normal lagi?" Kyuhyun memandang Heechul penuh harap.

"Iya, Cho. Bagaimana kelompok mafia kita?"

Kyuhyun menudukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, eomma. Aku sama sekali kehilangan hasratku sebagai seorang mafia. Jadi..."

"Jadi..?" Heechul menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berkilat. Ia mempersiapkan kepalan tangannya seolah tahu apa yang akan Kyuhyun katakan. Tentu saja pria itu memandang ibunya takut.

"Ah... ja.. jadi... a-aku... kelompok mafia ini... hmm..."

"KATAKAN DENGAN JELAS, CHO KYUHYUN! ATAU KAU AKU BUAT TERBANG MENYUSUL ABEOJIMU!"

Bahkan menelan ludah pun terasa sangat berat. "Aku ..." Kyuhyun menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Aku membubarkan kelompok mafia ini karena aku tidak bisa lagi berurusan dengan yang namanya dunia kriminalitas."

Heechul tal hentinya memberikan death-glare spesialnya pada Kyuhyun. "Jangan katakan hal ini karena Sungmin adalah seorang agen FBI."

"Eh?"

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin cukup terkejut dengan Heechul yang tiba-tiba tahu. Bagaimana bisa?

"Jangan pasang wajah bodoh seperti itu. Aku tahu sejak pertama kali uri Sungmin datang kemari. Karena Lee Jung Soo adalah teman baikku sejak kami kecil."

Sontak nafas Sungmin tercekat. Bagaimana Heechul bisa tahu tentang kakaknya? Apa hubungan mereka?

Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung. "Lee Jung Soo?"

"Kau tidak tahu, Kyu? Tsk! Dasar kekasih yang tidak baik. Dia adalah kakak Sungmin."

"Benarkah? Apa eonni-ku tahu mengenai kelompok mafia ini?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak tahu."

Sungmin terdiam. Astaga... kematian Hankyung benar-benar membuatnya merasa bersalah. Wanita itu merunduk sedih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sungmin. Kau telah merawatku dengan baik. Memang awalnya aku benar-benar kecewa padamu. Tapi aku sadar kalau kau hanya melakukan pekerjaanmu. Oh iya... kalian masih berpacaran kan?"

"Ti-..."

"Ya. Kami masih sepasang kekasih, eomma."

Heechul menganggukkan kepalanya. "Bolehkan kalau kau tinggal di sini? Apa Leeteuk akan marah?"

"Leeteuk?"

"Ck! Itu panggilan lain dari Lee Jung Soo," kata Heechul menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau itu tidak apa-apa, eomma. Biar aku yang minta ijin pada Leeteuk noona nanti."

Sungmin yang tidak dibiarkan menjawab hanya memandang Kyuhyun bingung. Pria itu hanya memandangnya seolah mengatakan "Diam dan turuti!". Benar-benar pemaksa. Bahkan Sungmin tahu pasti jika Kyuhyun tidak akan meminta ijin pada Leeteuk.

 ****KM137****

Pagi yang cerah... sudah lama Sungmin tidak menikmati cuaca musim gugur yang indah ini. Daun-daun yang berguguran dengan indahnya.

"Musim gugur memang yang terbaik."

Sontak Sungmin menoleh ketika suara yang tidak asing terdengar di telinganya.

"Kim Jungmo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Tentu saja menikmati hari, Agen Lee. Kau sendiri? Apa tidak memiliki tugas khusus?"

"Kenapa kau ingin tahu? Memangnya kau siapaku?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa. Oh!? Bukankah itu pria yang tempo hari kau perhatikan?"

Sungmin mengikuti arah yang Jungmo tunjuk. Tampak jelas di matanya. Seorang pria dan wanita yang berjalan di bawah pepohonan dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Kyuhyun... dan wanita itu lagi.

"Mereka benar-benar serasi. Apa kau mengenal salah satunya atau kedua-duanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak kenal mereka."

"Benarkah? Ahh..."

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun dan wanita di sebelahnya memilih terus berjalan.

"Kyu, aku ingin es krim."

"Huh? Cuaca dingin seperti ini? Apa kau tengah mengidam, Noona?"

"Jangan panggil aku noona. Victoria atau Vic. Itu lebih baik, Kyu. Dan lagi, kalau aku mengidam karena mengandung anakmu, apa kau akan senang?"

"Hmm... tidak."

Victoria mem-pout-kan bibirnya kesal. Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum tipis melihatnya.

"Aku tidak senang. Tapi aku sangat bahagia."

Mendengar perkataan tersebut, raut wajah Victoria menjadi cerah kembali. Jauh berbeda dengan Kyuhyun yang saat ini pandangan matanya tertuju pada seorang wanita dan pria yang juga berada pada antrian es krim. Ia hanya memasang wajah dinginnya.

"Vic, kau tunggulah di sini biar aku yang pesankan es krim untukmu. Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Oh? Baiklah. Coklat."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju mobil penjual es krim. Sebenarnya pria itu cukup heran. Tidak ada orang yang menjual es krim di cuaca dingin. Tapi, terserahlah. Itu bukan urusannya juga.

 **Brukk!**

Sungmin yang baru saja mendapatkan es krimnya menjadi terkejut. Saat ia berbalik, seseorang menghalangi jalannya hingga tabrakan pun terjadi. Untung saja tidak ada yang menjadi "korban" es krim.

"K.. Kyuhyun?"

"Rupanya kau ijin pergi untuk berkencan. Bagus juga."

Sungmin melirik Jungmo yang masih berdiri di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Kau juga," sahut Sungmin agak lirih.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jungmo mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Bukankah kau bilang tidak mengenalnya, Agen Lee?" Bisik Jungmo setelah Kyuhyun berlalu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Jungmo-ssi. Berhenti mengikutiku!"

"Kalau aku tidak mau?"

"Terserah!"

Sungmin mengambil langkah cepat, mungkin bisa dikatakan berlari walau tidak terlalu cepat. Semakin lama orang bermarga Kim ini membuatnya semakin kesal saja. Sok kenal, sok dekat... bahkan dia siapa saja aku tidak tahu. Batin Sungmin dongkol.

 ****KM137****

" _Perampokan baru saja terjadi di sebuah bank swasta yang cukup terkenal di Seoul. Tujuh orang satpam menderita luka berat dan satu orang lagi dalam kondisi kritis. Menurut saksi mata yang ada, pelaku berjumlah lebih dari sepuluh orang dengan membawa tiga mobil berwarna hitam. Diduga aksi perampokan ini -"_

Heechul mengamati layar televisi di depannya. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Lebih dari sepuluh orang? Itu terlalu banyak! Tidak mungkin ini perampokan oleh sekelompok orang biasa. Apalagi mereka menggunakan mobil. Hanya kelompok kriminal seperti mafia, gangster, atau yakuza yang hanya bisa melakukan hal tersebut.

"Sebenarnya aku malas, tapi ini benar-benar menarik. Kira-kira siapa ya?" Heechul membayangkan wajah dari sekian banyaknya bos mafia dan gangster yang dikenalnya, sayang ia tidak terlalu kenal dengan yakuza.

"Tidak mungkin Si Nourve itu. Dia sama sekali tidak betah di sini karena keberadaan istrinya."

Berbagai hipotesa bersarang di kepalanya. Sudahlah... lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting juga.

"Oh iya... apakah Sungmin mengetahui hal ini?"

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelumnya...

"Sungmin, kau mau kemana?" Jungmo bertanya saat melihat Sungmin berjalan lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?" Tanya Sungmin ketus tanpa memperlambat jalannya.

"Terserah saja. Tapi aku akan terus mengikutimu."

"Ck! Dasar keras kepala."

Nyatanya tujuan Sungmin adalah sebuah bank. Wanita itu berniat menarik sejumlah uang untuk jaga-jaga jika ingin membeli sesuatu tanpa menggunakan kartu kredit.

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi tentang Jungmo. Sudah pasti pria itu masih setia mengikuti Sungmin di belakang.

Entah ini kebetulan atau apa, Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dan wanita itu lagi tengah berada dalam antrian. Tidak di penjual es krim ataupun bank, kenapa mereka harus ada? Sepertinya Tuhan tidak berniat melepas ikatan mereka berdua.

 _ **Dorr! Dorr... dorr!**_

 _ **"**_ _Aaaaaaargghh... aaaaa."_

 _"Tolonggg!"_

Orang-orang dan para pegawai berlarian tak tentu arah di dalam ruangan. Pintu utama telah diblok oleh kawanan orang berbaju hitam dan memakai masker hitam pula. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

'Sial! Bank ini akan dirampok!' Batin Sungmin yang langsung menghidupkan tanda S.O.S yang memang merupakan fasilitas khusus seorang FBI, yaitu barang berkedok jam tangan.

Sungmin melirik Jungmo yang juga mengutak-atik jam tangannya. Sudah ia duga! Jungmo adalah agen FBI yang Leeteuk maksud. Ia tidak perlu repot mengecek email lagi untuk mengetahuinya.

"Nona Lee! Kita harus cepat bersembunyi!" Jungmo ke arah pintu belakang.

Sungmin awalnya berniat untuk ikut, tapi sebuah tangan dengan cepat menariknya menerobos kondisi yang tak lagi terendali ini. Suara tembakan, suara orang berkelahi, dan jeritam orang-orang memenuhi setiap ruangan di dalam gedung.

Tangan itu membawa Sungmin menuju toilet pria hingga memasuki salah satu bilik di sana. Mereka saling bertatapan. Pikiran Sungmin melayang entah kemana. Jantungnya berdegub begitu keras.

"K.. K.. Kyuhyun?"

Sementara pria itu hanya memandangnya dingin. "Diamlah," bisiknya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu akummhhh..."

Tanpa aba-aba terlebih dahulu, Kyuhyun tiba-tiba mencium bibir Sungmin. Wanita tersebut tidak bisa memberontak karena kedua tangannya telah terkunci dan badannya terhimpit di sudut bilik.

 _ **Tap... tap... tap... tap...**_

 _ **Cklek...**_

Pintu toilet terbuka secara perlahan. Suara langkah kaki memenuhi toilet yang sunyi itu, suasana yang benar-benar kontras dengan yang ada di luar.

 _ **Brakkk! Braakk! Brakk!**_

Satu persatu pintu bilik didobrak paksa -bahkan itu tak terkunci- oleh pemilik langkah kaki tadi. Bilik yang ditempati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di bagian yang paling ujung.

Kyuhyun makin menghimpit tubuh Sungmin dan mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya. Mati-matian wanita itu menahan lenguhannya. Sungguh kali ini ia merasa begitu lemas. Padahap ini bibir mereka hanya menempel. Tidak lebih.

Sementara itu, orang di luar telag sampai di bilik terakhir. Ia memandang curiga bilik tersebut.

"Hey! What are you doin'? Let's go! Those fucker will come in shortly time!"

"Oh? Okay!"

Orang itu segera berlari menyusul temannya. Ia tak lagi peduli sekalipun ada orang di bilik itu.

"Eungghhh.. Kyummhh.."

Lenguhan Sungmin -yang akhirnya keluar- menyadarkan Kyuhyun akan ciri-ciri manusia, yaitu bernafas. Ia yakin sekali wanita ini terus menahan nafasnya.

Perlahan, Kyuhyun melepas bibirnya dan melangkah agak menjauh dari Sungmin. Untuk beberapa saat mereka diam, menciptakan suasana hening.

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Kau tunggulah di sini. Jangan keluar sampai aku suruh."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera pergi dari bilik. Dapat wanita itu dengar suara perbincangan yang tiba-tiba muncul. Dan salah satunta adalah suara Kyuhyun.

"Kami berhasil, Kyu. Kau tahu? Otak dari perampokan ini benar-benar hebat. Tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun."

"Baguslah, Vic. Bosmu itu benar-benar hebat. Aku jadi ingin tahu identitasnya."

Victoria menggeleng. "Maaf, Kyu. Aku sangat mencintaimu, tapi aku tidak bisa membocorkan identitas anggota dan bos kami."

"Ahh... padahal aku ingin bergabung."

"Kau sendiri yang membubarkan kelompok mafiamu, Sayang." Victoria mengelus pipi Kyuhyun lembut. Pria itu memegang tangan Victoria yang masih berada di pipinya. "Tapi sekarang kau ingin kembali ke dunia ini, hmm?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai. "Jika bersamamu, akan aku lakukan."

"Au... kau benar-benar priaku." Victoria memeluk mesra Kyuhyun.

"Jangan lupa lusa, Vic. Hotel langganan kita berdua. Aku ingin bermain hingga puas denganmu," ujar Kyuhyun sambil menatap Victoria seduktif.

"Tidak masalah. Kau ingin berapa ronde, Sayang?"

"Terserah. Mungkin sampai kau tidak sanggup lagi menyebut namaku."

"Wow... kau ingin membuatku pingsan dan tidak bisa berjalan, Huh?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh. Ia mencubit hidung Victoria gemas. "Bukankah kau harus melapor pada bosmu? Pergilah. Aku tidal ingin kau kena marah."

"Yahh... tapi aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu, Kyu."

"Bersabarlah, Vic. Lusa, kita puaskan hasrat masing-masing."

Dengan penuh keterpaksaan, Victoria meninggalkan toilet pria itu. Meninggalkan sang kekasih dan seorang wanita yang tengah menangis hebat dalam hatinya. Ia seolah tak sanggup lagi mengeluarkan air mata.

"Benar-benar tak ada kesempatan lagi kah, Kyu?" Lirihnya yang lalu terduduk lemas di lantai toilet.

 _ **Cklek...**_

"Sungmin? Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah seperti itu? Berdirilah. Kita pulang sekarang. Polisi telah mengurus semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Nyatanya bukan itu yang ia khawatirkan saat ini.

 ****KM137****

"Kyuhyun! Sungmin!"

Heechul berteriak sewaktu melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang baru saja sampai di rumah. Dua insan itu cukup terkejut dengan sosok yang tengah duduk di sofa, terutama Sungmin.

"Leeteuk eonni? Ba... bagaimana... bisa..?"

"Lee Sungmin! Kau tega berbohong pada eonni-mu ini, huh? Aku sungguh mengkhawatirkanmu. Nyatanya sekarang kau telah berada di Korea. Bukankah kau telah diberi tugas di London?" Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan memeluknya.

"Maaf, Eonni. Tapi di Korea juga butuh bantuan. Gangster itu telah bertindak!"

"Apa?!"

"Perampokan di bank tadi, aku tahu jika itu perbuatan gangster yang kau maksud."

Kyuhyum mengeratkan genggamannya seolah berniat untuk menyadarkan Sungmin sesuatu.

 _ **"Jangan pernah katakan pada siapapun tentang Victoria dan apa hubunganku dengannya. Kau cukup diam!"**_

"Tapi di sini sudah ada agen FBI lain."

"Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku janji akan berusaha menangkap gangster itu, Eonni."

Leeteuk menghela nafasnya. Ia tidak sadar dengan hadirnya Kyuhyun yang masih setia berdiri di samping Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun, dia ini Lee Jung Soo. Kakak Sungmin. Kau harus menghormatinya."

Merasa Heechul menyebutkan nama lengkapnya, Leeteuk segera memandang pria satu-satunya ini dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Kau...-"

"Apa kabar, Noonim. Nama saya Kyuhyun. Kekasih adik anda." Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil merangkul Sungmin erat. Wanita itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

'Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku, Kyu? Kekasihmu yang sesungguhnya berada di luar sana, seorang pelacur yang terlibat dalam perampokan di bank tadi.' Sungmin berbicara lirih dalam hatinya. 'Kau bahkan mengancam seperti itu.'

"Woah, Min... sejak kapan kau memiliki kekasih?" Leeteuk memperhatikan Kyuhyun dari rambut hingga kaki. "Sangat tampan. Heechul, kau beri makan apa anakmu?"

"Apapun. Kyuhyunie memang suka makan. Lihatlah perutnya yang onepack itu."

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. "Eomma... kau..."

"Tapi dia sangat tampan, Chullie."

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya. Melihat Kyuhyun, ia jadi teringat dengan suaminya. 'Apakah kau bahagia di sana, Yeobo? Maafkan aku karena keterpurukanku selama enam tahun ini mungkin membuatmu sedih. Aku mencintaimu, Hannie... My Lovely Beijing Husband.'

"Hei, nak. Aku ingin berbicara padamu." Kyuhyun memandang Leeteuk yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kalian berbicaralah. Aku dan Sungmin akan menyiapkan makan siang." Heechul menarik tangan Sungmin dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Leeteuk mengambil posisi duduk di sofa dan Kyuhyun ikut di sampingnya.

"Sebelum pergi ke London, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin. Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya memburu mafia, meskipun mereka berhasil kabur. Minnie jadi kehilangan semangatnya. Berkali-kali ia menyalahkan diri-sendiri dengan begitu putus asa. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa masalahnya. Dia tidak pernah bercerita."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajah dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Tentang mafia itu... apakah kau tahu siapa?"

Leeteuk tersenyum. "Itulah alasan kenapa aku menjauhi Heechul beberapa tahun lalu. Aku tahu itu kalian. Tapi sekarang aku cukup bersyukur dengan kondisi saat ini. Apalagi setelah mengetahui ada kau di samping Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, tulus. "Aku akan menjaganya, Noonim."

"Kyuhyun, kau benar-benar mencintainya kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam, cukup lama. "Ya, aku mencintainya," jawabnya tanpa memandang Leeteuk.

 ****KM137****

Keesokan harinya...

Setelah selesai menghias diri, Sungmin segera meminta ijin pada Heechul untuk jalan-jalan. Menikmati musim gugur ini dan bertemu dengan teman-teman.

Tapi itu bohong... alasan utamanya adalah Victoria. Ia tahu pasti jika hari ini Kyuhyun bertemu dengannya sebentar di kafe. Itu yang didengarmya saat Kyuhyun menelepon wanita itu semalam.

Sungmin membuka pintu bagasi mobil Kyuhyun yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Kecerobohan yang membawa untung. Wanita itu bersembunyi di sana untuk sementaral. Dapat ia rasakan setelah beberapa menit menunggu, mobil itu akhirnya bergerak. Hanya tinggal menunggu sampai mobil tersebut berhenti.

 _ **Srett..**_

Gotcha! Akhirnya berhenti juga. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya Kyuhyun dari mobil, Sungmin juga keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan perlahan.

Wanita itu ikut masuk ke dalam kafe tanpa menimbulkan kecurigaan. Ia bisa melihat Victoria dan Kyuhyun yang tengah melakukan skinship. Ughh... jujur itu sangat menyebalkan. Tapi ia harus menahan kecemburuannya.

15 menit waktu berlalu, Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi. Ia bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi Victoria itu. Anehnya, wanita itu masih berada di posisinya seolah tengah menunggu kedatangan orang lain lagi.

Tepat! Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria dan wanita masuk ke dalam kafe. Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita yang cukup muda?

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matnanya tak percaya. Ia lalu memandangi buku menu yang digunakan sebagai tameng dengan pikiran bercampur aduk. Dibalik wajah tua pria itu, tidak ada yang bisa membohongi mata tajam milik Sungmin. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Terutama wanita yang ikut di sebelahnya.

"Mereka berdua... Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Dua orang itu... Astaga... Kyuhyun tak akan percaya jika aku katakan hal ini."

Sungmin kembali melihat tiga orang itu. Eh? Mereka pergi? Cepat sekali?

"Kemanammmhhh... mmhh..."

Merasa ada yang membekap mulutnya, Sungmin berusaha untuk berteriak dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Tapi tenaga mereka cukup besar. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pasrah jika mereka akan membawanya entah kemana.

'Kyu... tolong aku...'

.

.

 **To Be Continue**

Update chapter 6!

Maaf lamaaa... benar-benar minta maaff...

Lagi gak ada ide buat cerita yang ini... lagi aktif buat yang persona... biar cepet ending dan post ff baru...

Oh iya... terima kasih yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya.. Gomawoyo :*

Jangan sungkan dan malu untuk ungkapin kritik dan sarannya di kotak review yahh...

See you next chapter...

Kamsahamnida *Bow


	7. Chapter 7: Nothing Changed

_**Before...**_

15 menit waktu berlalu, Kyuhyun akhirnya pergi. Ia bisa dengan leluasa mengawasi Victoria itu. Anehnya, wanita itu masih berada di posisinya seolah tengah menunggu kedatangan orang lain lagi.

Tepat! Beberapa menit kemudian, seorang pria dan wanita masuk ke dalam kafe. Seorang pria paruh baya dan seorang wanita yang cukup muda?

Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matnanya tak percaya. Ia lalu memandangi buku menu yang digunakan sebagai tameng dengan pikiran bercampur aduk. Dibalik wajah tua pria itu, tidak ada yang bisa membohongi mata tajam milik Sungmin. Ia sangat mengenalinya. Terutama wanita yang ikut di sebelahnya.

"Mereka berdua... Apa hubungan mereka sebenarnya? Dua orang itu... Astaga... Kyuhyun tak akan percaya jika aku katakan hal ini."

Sungmin kembali melihat tiga orang itu. Eh? Mereka pergi? Cepat sekali?

"Kemanammmhhh... mmhh..."

Merasa ada yang membekap mulutnya, Sungmin berusaha untuk berteriak dan meronta sekuat tenaga. Tapi tenaga mereka cukup besar. Hingga akhirnya Sungmin pasrah jika mereka akan membawanya entah kemana.

'Kyu... tolong aku...'

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 **This Story Has Been Changed!**

 **Cast:**

Cho Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

Lee Hyukjae

Kim Jongwoon

Kim Ryeowook

 **Others of SJ Member…**

 **Genre: School Life, Romance**

 **Warning: Genderswitch!**

 **Rate: M**

Sebuah fanfiction yang terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime yang berjudul Nisekoi, tapi jangan berpikir jika kisahnya akan sama. Kalau anda tidak suka, boleh tutup tab atau tombol back sekarang. Dan… selamat membaca ^^

Warning! Typo dan cerita yang tak karuan masih betebaran.

P.S: Di chapter sebelumnya aku nulis kalau Leeteuk itu berusia 38 tahun. Sekarang ralat, Leeteuk berusia 43 tahun. Maaf atas kitadaknyamanan ini.

 **.**

 **- &KM&-**

 **.**

 _ **Message. To: Cho Kyuhyun**_

 _ **Kyuhyun... dua hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah teman lamaku. Kami bertemu tadi pagi. Tolong katakan pada orang tuamu.**_

 _ **Send**_

Orang yang tengah memegang ponsel itu tersenyum misterius. Ia memandang sosok wanita yang kini tengah terduduk lemah di sebuah kursi kayu dengan tangan dan kaki yang terikat sempurna.

"Kau cukup tahu banyak, Nona Lee. Apa kau pikir kami akan melepasmu dengan mudahnya, hmm?"

Sungmin memandang tajam orang tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kalian akan mendapat hukuman yang setimpal."

"Oh ya? Esok, kami juga akan mengikat Kyuhyun sama sepertimu setelah dia dan Victoria menyelesaikan permainan ranjang mereka. Kau tahu? Mereka berdua tengah dilanda cinta yang begitu besar. Kau pasti cemburu, Nona Lee."

Sungmin kembali menundukkan kepala. Cukup sakit... bahkan hatinya benar-benar sakit. Kyuhyun... orang yang masih ia cintai... dan Victoria. Tapi hal tersebut harus ia singkirkan terlebih dahulu. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan dalam keadaan terlemahnya seperti ini

Orang itu tertawa begitu keras melihat ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang mengenaskan. "Percuma kau menjadi seorang agen FBI, tapi sangat-sangat lemah."

'Kurang ajar... astaga... tapi orang ini benar. Hanya karena satu orang aku bisa menjadi selemah ini.'

Sungmin kembali mengingat bagaimana dulu masa-masa ketika ia masih menjalani pelatihan menjadi agen FBI.

 _ ***Flashback...***_

 _"Lee Sungmin, menjadi seorang FBI, kau harus siap. Siapkan hatimu juga. Dalam kasus ini, kau tidak boleh menggunakan perasaanmu ketika menghadapi musuh. Hanya gunakan otak dan pikiran logismu."_

 _Sungmin mengangguk sambil terus membidik seekor kelinci hutan berwarna putih di depannya. Padahal kelinci adalah hewan favoritnya. "Siap, Pak."_

 _"Hilangkan rasa kasihanmu dan lepaskan tembakanmu tepat di kepala kelinci tersebut. Kau sudah mendapat latihan menembak, bukan? Sekarang lakukanlah."_

 _Kedua mata rubah Sungmin terus tertuju pada objek. Ini sulit. Ia juga seorang gadis yang memiliki perasaan._

 _Dorr! Dorr!_

 _Dua peluru berhasil ia luncurkan dan tepat sasaran! Bisa ia lihat darah berceceran di lapangan kavling luas tanpa rumput itu._

 ***Flashback end..***

Sejak dulu ia telah dilatih untuk tidak memakai perasaannya. Tapi kenapa? Hanya karena satu orang...

'Mungkin... aku harus melupakan perasaanku dan kembali pada duniaku yang dulu.'

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

 _ **Ting!**_

Bunyi itu terdengar, tanda sebuah pesan telah diterima. Sang pemilik ponsel, Kyuhyun, mengernyit heran saat melihat nomor tak dikenal tertera di sana.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya heran. Pria itu meniliti pesan singkat dari Sungmin dengan seksama.

Meski ragu, Kyuhyun mencoba untuk melakukan sesuatu. Ia tak yakin dengan pesan ini. Pria bersurai coklat gelap itu mengetuk tombol back dan beralih pada daftar kontak. Ada seseorang yang harus ia hubungi.

 **** &KM137&****

Sekitar 2 jam lebih. Namun ikatan itu belum lepas juga. Peluh yang berasal dari rasa gugupnya kini mulai bercucuran. Sungmin memperhatikan sekitar ruangan tersebut. Sialan! Orang itu mengikatnya dengan simpul mati.

 _"Dalam pelajaran menembak, kau telah mengetahui, bukan? Bahwa fokus dan sikap tenang adalah segalanya. Jangan lupakan itu dan terapkan saat kau tengah bekerja. Dalam keadaan segenting apapun, kendalikan emosi dan pertahankan sikap tenangmu itu."_

Perkataan pembimbingnya terngiang begitu saja di telinga Sungmin. Astaga... fokus dan tenang. Bagaimana ia bisa melupakan itu? Sepertinya masalah ini benar-benar membuatnya gila.

"Fokus... tenang... fokus... tenang..." Sungmin menarik nafas kuat lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya lebih tenang.

Sungmin mencoba sekali lagi sebelum mereka datang dan memberinya siksaan yang lebih. Dapat ia rasakan cairan kental mengalir di sisi pergelangan tangannya. Rasa panas dan sakit, tak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan perjuangannya dulu sebelum menjadi trainee FBI. Melewati masa tes yang berat dan tak terkalahkan.

"Bagaimana gadis itu?"

"Gadis? Kau yakin dia masih gadis? Aku kenal siapa Kyuhyun. Kau juga tahu sendiri kan? Bagaimana Kyuhyun setiap malamnya melakukan one night stand."

"Yah... aku hanya berpikir dia tidak akan setega itu melakukannya."

"Setelah semua itu, kau mengira dia masih memiliki hati? Ck! Lucu sekali."

Secara tak sengaja percakapan itu melintas begitu saja. Sungmin sangat mengenal suara ini. Kenangan malam itu... ahh... apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bukan salah Kyuhyun sepenuhnya. Salah dia sendiri yang sembarangan meminum obat. Tapi di sana tertulis "obat sakit kepala". Siapa yang tidak akan terkecoh? Sudahlah... setidaknya Kyuhyun melakukannya untuk menyelamatkannya.

Tapi orang-orang itu... Arght! Mereka benar-benar brengsek! Sialan! Dasar pengkhianat!

Ohh?!

Berhasil! Simpul mati ini akhirnya terbuka! Sekarang saatnya... di dalam ruangan ini hanya ada satu jendela kecil yang tak mungkin bisa dilewati oleh orang dewasa. Tapi setidaknya Sungmin bisa mengetahui posisinya. Bisa saja ia tengah disekap di lantai atas kan?

Dari jendela tersebut nampak pemandangan tanah lapang yang begitu luas. Sepertinya ini di daerah terpencil. Dan yang terpenting bukan bangunan berlantai lebih dari satu.

Sungmin memeriksa keadaan tangannya yang terluka. Namun tak ia pedulikan. Tujuannya sekarang adalah mencegah agar Kyuhyun tidak menemui Victoria. Ada hal terselubung di balik hubungan mereka, atau mungkin Victoria yang ingin mengambil kesempatan.

Dengan langkah penuh kewaspadaan, Sungmin membuka pintu yang ternyata tak dikunci itu. Ternyata mereka membawanya menuju sebuah gudang kecil tak terpakai. Terlihat dua orang penjaga yang duduk santai di teras depan dan satu orang penjaga lagi yang berdiri sambil menerima telepon. Sialnya mereka semua membawa revolver. Namun, ia tak melihat dua orang itu.

Tak ada cara yang lebih efektif selain mengecoh. Wanita itu mengambil sebuah cermin dan melemparnya keluar lewat jendela hingga mengenai kaca mobil milik mereka. Sontak para penjaga itu berlari ke arah mobil guna memastikan hal yang aneh ini.

Salah satu penjaga dengan bodohnya meninggalkan revolvernya di atas meja. Kesempatan ini Sungmin gunakan untuk keluar dan mengambil senjata api tersebut.

"Hey! Wanita itu kabur!"

Sayangnya salah satu dari mereka melihatnya.

 _ **Dorrr! Dorr! Dorrr!**_

Suara tembakan terus terdengar. Adegan saling mengejar tak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Sungmin pernah mempelajari ini. Bagaimana agar bisa terhindar dari tembakan peluru.

"Berengsek!" Umpat salah satu penjaga setelah mendapati kekosongan pada revolvernya.

Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Sungmin. Akhirnya ia mendekati mereka dan memberi isyarat untuk satu lawan satu.

 _ **Bukk! Duakk!**_

"HYA! HYA! HAK!"

Perkelahian pun di mulai. Salah satu penjaga melayangkan tinjunya namun berhasil ditangkas oleh Sungmin dengan cepat. Bertarung dengan pria adalah hal yang mudah. Karena daerah sensitif mereka adalah organ vital di antara kedua paha.

 _ **Duakk!**_

"Akhhh!"

Tendangan yang cukup keras. Batin Sungmin. Wanita itu menyeringai melihat salah satu penjaga yang meringis kesakitan. Sekalian saja wajah sangar itu ia hadiahi dengan tinjuan berkali-kali dan yang terakhir tiga tendangan di perut. Ouhh... itu pasti sangat sakit.

Dua penjaga yang lain saling bertatapan. Mereka tak ingin menuruti Sungmin dengan sistem satu lawan satu. Langsung keduanya maju.

 _ **Duakk! Duakk! Brakkk!**_

Kedua-duanya terpental hingga menabrak tiang listrik tak terpakai akibat dari tinjuan tangan kanan dan kiri Sungmin yang begitu kuat. Bahkan kedua tangan itu tengah terluka. Bagaimana jika tidak? Mungkin efeknya bisa lebih parah.

Sungmin sengaja tidak menghajar sampai mati agar mereka bisa memberikan penjelasan saat diinterogasi nanti.

Tiba-tiba muncul suara sirine mobil. Tiga mobil polisi datang dan segera mengepung lokasi penyekapan Sungmin tersebut. Sementara Sungmin sendiri heran melihat polisi-polisi yang tiba-tiba datang ini. Bagaimana mereka bisa tahu? Alat pelacak? Hanya pihak FBI sendiri yang diijinkan untuk melacak anggotanya. Ataukah ada orang lain yang tahu?

Terlihat Leeteuk yang baru keluar dari dalam mobil langsung berlari menghampiri Sungmin. Tampak raut kecemasan di wajah wanita itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Min?"

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Tidak perlu khawatir, Eonni. Oh iya, ada sesuatu yang harus aku laporkan ke pusat."

"Pusat? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Nanti aku jelaskan. Kalian cepatlah bawa mereka untuk diinterogasi. Jangan sampai mereka kabur seperti anggota mafia waktu itu."

Sungmin pergi menuju salah satu mobil polisi dengan langkah yang agak tertatih. Sebelumnya ia tak merasa sakit di tubuhnya, tapi setelah ini berakhir, tubuhnya mulai merespon rasa sakit itu.

Tanpa mereka sadari, terdapat mobil lain yang berjarak tak jauh dari gudang itu. Si pengemudi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan datar. Di sebelahnya terdapat orang lain yang hanya duduk dan memperhatikan.

"Kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya si Pengemudi.

"Ya. Hari semakin sore. Aku harus menemui orang itu. Kalian juga harus bersiap sesuai dengan rencana yang kita bicarakan sebelumnya."

"Baiklah. Itu sudah beres."

Mereka lalu pergi secara diam-diam, tak ingin ada seorang pun yang tahu tentang keberadaan mereka. Sebelum semua berhasil diungkap.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Kau sudah menemukannya?" Tanya Mr. Oxvil, salah satu orang yang bekerja di kantor pusat FBI yang ada di Korea Selatan.

"Ya. Salah satu mafia yang kemungkinan besar bermarkas di London. Saya tahu nama dari tiga orang anggotanya," jawab Sungmin tegas.

"Kau cukup hebat. Agen FBI yang ditugaskan di sini, tengah melaksanakan tugasnya. Tapi dia belum melaporkan apapun."

"Kenapa anda mempercayakan tugas ini padanya?"

Mr. Oxvil mengedikkan bahunya. "Pimpinan di Amerika langsung yang memberinya tugas. Sejak diterima sebagai agen beberapa tahun yang lalu, dia berhasil membuat pimpinan tercengang. Dalam waktu sekejap berhasil menangkap salah satu pimpinan gangster di USA."

Sungmin terdiam. Ia akui memang agen tersebut cukup hebat. Jarang ada yang bisa menangkap gangster dalam waktu singkat. Butuh waktu bulanan, bahkan tahunan untuk melakukannya. "Agen itu... siapa namanya?"

"Dia adalah...-" Mr. Oxvil sengaja memberi jeda. Ia tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu seolah ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin. "... Kim Jungmo."

Jungmo... ahh, Sungmin mendesah. Ia sudah mengira hal ini. Namun masih tidak menyangka jika perkiraannya benar. Pantas saja ia selalu terlihat ketika di sana ada Victoria. Ternyata itu tujuannya.

Victoria? Astaga! Mengingat nama itu sontak pikirannya beralih pada Kyuhyun. Ini belum terlalu malam. Ia harus segera pulang ke mansion Kyuhyun.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sungmin membuka pintu utama mansion mewah itu secara perlahan. Terlihat di sana Heechul dengan style nyentriknya sembari menonton televisi. Wanita paruh baya itu menoleh. Ia mengernyit heran kala mendapati Sungmin yang berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Sungmin? Kyuhyun bilang kau menginap di rumah temanmu?"

"Oh? Eh... iya. Tapi secara mendadak temanku harus berangkat ke Jepang untuk urusan keluarga. Jadi aku bisa pulang lebih cepat."

Heechul mengangguk mengerti. Namun kedua matanya terbelalak ketika menangkap sesuatu yang tak lazim pada kedua pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa ada perban?

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa tangan-tangan ini memiliki perban?" Nada suara Heechul mulai panik. Sementara Sungmin kebingungan mencari alasan yang logis.

"Ini salahku, Eomma. Sungmin terjatuh di depanku dan kedua pergelangan tangannya terluka. Tapi aku tak sempat menolongnya."

Tiba-tiba muncul sesosok pria dari luar, Kyuhyun, yang langsung merangkul bahu Sungmin lembut.

"Kyuhyun?! Seharusnya kau jaga baik-baik calon menantuku!"

"Maaf, Eomma. Aku akan merawatnya. Kami ke atas dulu."

"Eh? Tapi makan malam akan siap sebentar lagi. Yah, kalian cepatlah turun dan kita makan bersama-sama. Ada hal yang harus eomma bicarakan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Masih dengan tangan yang bertengger di bahu Sungmin, lelaki itu mengajaknya untuk naik ke atas. Sungmin sendiri tidak ingin berkata banyak. Setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini. Gadis itu seharusnya sadar jika tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya dengan baik. Tapi, apakah ia percaya pada Kyuhyun? Hanya karena ia menaruh hati padanya? Seorang agen sepertinya mungkin harus mengesampingkan perasaan dan mendahulukan pikiran logisnya.

Kyuhyun, ada sesuatu yang harus aku katakan. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya. Tapi ini menyangkut masalah gadis yang tengah dekat denganmu itu, ucap Sungmin setelah mereka sampai di dalam kamar Kyuhyun.

Victoria? Memang ada apa dengannya? tanya Kyuhyun dingin yang lalu duduk di atas ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya.

Dengar, aku sengaja mengikuti kalian berdua hari ini. Gadis itu,..-

Kau tidak seharusnya ikut campur urusan orang lain. Kyuhyun memotong ucapan Sungmin. Lelaki itu meliriknya sekilas. dan juga tadi... beruntung orang-orang yang menculikmu mengirim pesan palsu itu. Mereka mengambil ponselmu. Aku tahu itu.

Sungmin nampak sangat terkejut. Mengapa para polisi itu dan kakaknya sampai tahu jika ia tengah disekap adalah Kyuhyun?

Apakah kau melacak ponselku?

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. Begitulah. Selain itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan. Mengapa kau masuk ke kamar ini juga? Bukankah kamarmu ada di sebelah? Aku sudah memberikan kuncinya bukan?

Itulah. Aku ingin membahas masalah Victoria denganmu."

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya. "Tidak perlu. Pergilah ke kamarmu, Sungmin."

"Tapi, Kyu-..."

Kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya dab mendorong Sungmin keluar. Namun wanita itu masih kukuh mempertahankan posisinya. "Victoria terikat dengan jaringan mafia!"

Kyuhyun diam menatap Sungmin. Pria itu nampak menyeringai. Ia berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Secara otomatis wanita tersebut memundurkan langkahnya hingga dapat ia rasakan punggungnya yang menyentuh dinding di sebelah pintu kamar. Kyuhyun lalu menyandarkan salah satu tangannya di dinding itu, tepatnya di sebelah kepala Sungmin.

"Lalu apa masalahnya, hmm? Aku tidak sembarangan berkencan dengan seorang wanita. Pilihanku tepat kan, Sungmin? Siapa tahu dengan ini, aku bisa melanjutkan apa yang telah ayahku jalani sebelumnya. Menjadi mafia itu menyenangkan, kau tahu?"

"Kau... akan kembali seperti dulu?"

Kyuhyun diam sejenak. "Jika aku bilang iya, apa kau akan menangkapku sekarang juga?" Pria itu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Mungkin. Dan setelah itu aku akan segera pergi dari sini."

"Dan jangan lupakan bagaimana keadaan ibuku setelah aku di penjara." Kyuhyun lalu menjauh dari Sungmin. Ia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Silahkan kau pergi ke kamarmu."

Entah apa yang harus wanita itu lakukan sekarang. Kalau Kyuhyun telah mengetahui siapa itu Victoria, apakah ia juga tahu siapa orang-orang penting dalam kelompok mafia tersebut? Mungkin Kyuhyun tak akan percaya dan tak akan mau mendengar penjelasannya.

 _"Hahh... lagi-lagi soal ibunya,"_ batinnya sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari kamar tersebut.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Seorang laki-laki dengan pakaian santainya -hem kotak-kotak dan celana jin hitam- memasuki sebuah ruangan di dalam gedung yang tak terlalu besar dan tak terlalu mencolok. Namun siapa sangka jika itu merupakan kantor agen FBI yang ditugaskan di Korea Selatan. Tampak di tangannya yang memegang beberapa dokumen yang mungkin cukup penting.

"Anda memanggil saya, Mr. Oxvil?"

Mr. Oxvil yang tadinya sibuk dengan dokumen yang lain kini mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Oh, Jungmo? Apa kau membawa laporannya?"

"Ah.." Jungmo meletakkan dokumen itu di atas meja. "Ini dari salah satu pegawai. Saya sengaja membawakannya langsung untuk anda."

Mr. Oxvil mengernyit heran. "Lalu laporannya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengirimkannya ke pusat jika kalian tidak segera membuatnya?"

Jungmo tersenyum. "Tenang saja, Tuan. Setelah malam ini terlewati, laporan yang anda minta akan langsung diluncurkan kemari."

"Ck! Oh iya... kemarin gadis itu datang kemari. Ia sempat menanyakan tentang siapa agen FBI yang ditugaskan di sini."

"Lee Sung Min?" Mr. Oxvil menangguk. "Lalu, apa yang anda katakan?"

"Aku bilang saja jika itu kau," sahut Mr. Oxvil santai.

"Eyy... yahh... apa yang harus saya lakukan? Jika tidak begitu, Sungmin akan terus bertanya."

Setelah itu keduanya sama-sama tertawa. Bahkan tak ada yang lucu dari percakapan ini -jika kau tak tahu maksudnya-. Tiba-tiba tawa itu terhenti karena seseorang yang masuk dengan wajah heran mendapati rekan-rekannya tertawa tidak jelas.

"Ada apa? Apa yang kalian tertawakan?"

"Ah... tidak... tidak ada. Ayo kita mulai rapat rahasia kali ini." Mr. Oxvil beringsut memperbaiki posisinya. Ia lalu mengambil beberapa dokumen yang dianggapnya penting.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sungmin berjalan ke sana-ke mari sambil sesekali melihat ke arah jam dinding. Ini hampir pukul 11 siang. Sial! Bagaimana bisa ia tidak ikut -diam - diam- saat Kyuhyun akan pergi pagi tadi? Jika pria itu benar-benar tengah bersama dengan Victoria dan ... dan mereka melakukan hal 'itu', nyawa Kyuhyun bisa terancam.

"Sebenarnya apa motif mereka? Mungkinkah Kelompok Mafia Cho pernah mencari masalah dengan jaringan mafia di London?" Monolognya dengan nada khawatir yang tidak mungkin visa dihilangkan hingga hari ini terlewati, atau mungkin bisa bertambah tergantung keadaan.

Wanita itu pun bergegas ke kantor pusat. Ia harus bertemu dengan Jungmo dan meminta bantuannya.

"Huh? Sungmin? Kau mau ke mana?" Seorang wanita -seperti biasa, modis- dengan anggunnya berjalan menuruni tangga. Satu tangannya masih memegang gelas yang berisi rose wine. Wine yang sangat mahal.

"Hm? Ahh... Kyuhyun... dia akan memberikan kejutan padaku di suatu tempat. Jadi, aku tidak sabar ingin ke sana," jawab Sungmin berbohong.

Heechul tersenyum lebar mendengar hubungan anak-anak ini yang semakin baik. "Omo! Kejutan?! Ahh... putraku memang pria romantis. Ya sudah. Cepat pergi sana!" Nada suaranya terkesan mengusir. Sungmin hanya bisa mendengus.

Kembali pada tujuan awal, kantor pusat. Tanpa membuang banyak waktu lagi Wanita itu segera pergi menuju gerbang. Berharap ada 'keajaiban'.

Dann... apakah ini benar-benar keajaiban? Ia melihat mobil Kyuhyun yang terparkir di sana. Tentu saja ia melihat Kyuhyun di sana dan dia tidak duduk di kursi mengemudi. Seseorang yang samar wajahnya, dia yang mengambil aloh kemudi mobil. Kyuhyun sendiri nampak tenang-tenang saja.

Sungmin terus mengamati kedua orang itu dari kejauhan. Pria itu... Aisshh! Sial! Ia tidak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

Hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari mobilnya. Sikapnya masih santai. Pada saat pintu mobil terbuka itulah Sungmin dapat melihat dengan jelas siapa pria yang mengambil posisi kemudi.

"Jungmo?! Ba... bagaimana dia bisa bersama Kyuhyun?" Wanita itu sontak berlari cepat ke arahnya. Sungmin langsung memegang lengan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin? Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun berusaha untuk melepaskan tangan Sungmin dari lengannya.

Sungmin memandang Jungmo yang saat ini tengah terkejut melihatnya. Namun pria itu langsung tersenyum.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu siapa pria itu?" Sungmin menunjuk Jungmo.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas. "Memang apa urusanmu?"

"Tapi dia... dia itu..."

"Dia adalah seorang agen FBI."

Sungmin terdiam. Kyuhyun tahu, tapi kenapa ia malah bersama pria ini?

"Woah, Noona. Tidak seharusnya kau membocorkan identitas rahasia rekanmu sendiri. Bagaimana ini? Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Bahkan dia adalah...-"

"Oi, Tuan Cho! Kau tidak melupakan janjimu dengan Victoria kan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Jungmo itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba membuka pintu belakang mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Wanita itu tak peduli dengan apapun. Kali ini tujuannya adalah menunjukkan identitas kelompok mafia itu yang sebenarnya. Dua orang itu, yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan dalam mimpi sekalipun akan melakukan hal ini.

Tapi sekarang Sungmin mengerti. Alasan Kyuhyun mendekati Victoria. Melihat kebersamaannya dengan Jungmo.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cepat keluar sebelum aku paksa!" Usir Kyuhyun dengan nada membentak sebelum pintu mobil tertutup.

"Sekarang aku mengerti, Kyuhyun. Sebagai seorang agen, sudah sepantasnya aku membantu kalian."

Kyuhyun berdecih. "Memangnya apa yang kau mengerti, huh?"

Sungmin tak mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. "Cepat jalankan mobilnya, Jungmo."

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Tapi ia tidak punya hak untuk melarang Sungmin. Sejak awal ia memang tidak memiliki hak untuk merahasiakan misi besar ini dari Sungmin. Pria itu pun memutuskan untuk membiarkannya saja.

"Yahh... tidak aku sangka akan terbongkar dengan cepat seperti ini, Kyuhyun. Bagaimana yah pendapat Mr. Oxvil tentang ini?" Jungmo terkekeh membuat Kyuhyun makin merasa kesal.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Kim! Aku sedang kesal sekarang." Kyuhyun hanya memandang arah depan dengan tatapan kesal.

Sungnin mendengar percakapan mereka berdua. Sebenarnya ia masih tak mengerti. Kenapa harus menyebut nama Mr. Oxvil di sini?

"Sungmin-ssi, aku ingin jujur padamu." Jungmo melirik Kyuhyun sekilas. Tak ada reaksi dari pria itu. "Sebenarnya... aku bukan agen FBI."

Sontak Sungmin memandang Jungmo terkejut. "Apa kau bilang? Jangan bercanda. Aku sudah menanyakan hal ini pada, Mr. Oxvil."

"Ahh, itu. Si agen sendiri yang meminta agar identitasnya dirahasiakan. Bahkan Kepala Kepolisian Lee, eonni-mu, hanya tahu jika aku agennya. Hanya Mr. Oxvil yang tahu kebenarannya."

"Kalau kau bukan seorang agen FBI, lalu kau siapa, huh?" Tanya Sungmin dingin.

"Aku hanyalah seorang polisi yang diberi tugas untuk membantu pekerjaan agen baru itu selama melakukan tugas di Korea. Oh iya, jangan percaya kalau agen ini adalah agen yang hebat karena telah berhasil menyelesaikan kasus yang berhubungan dengan mafia atau gangstar. Itu hanya kebohongan yang pimpinan buat. Bahkan ini adalah tugas pertamanya."

"Lalu, dia siapa?"

Kyuhyun berdehem. "Hentikan pembicaraan kalian karena kita hampir tiba di lokasi."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kecurigaan. Sebuah kesimpulan tidak sengaja muncul sepintas di dalam pikirannya. Wanita itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika merasakan mobil yang mereka kendarai mulai memasuki basement dari sebuah hotel berbintang di Korea Selatan ini. Namun jawaban atas semua ini masih mengambang. Ia perlu kepastian dengan mengikuti rencana yang telah kedua orang itu buat.

Sungmin keluar dari mobil lalu merapikan sedikit pakaiannya. Tiba-tiba seseorang datang dan memeluk pinggangnya. Wanita ini sontak terkejut saat melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang begitu dekat dengannya.

"Lakukan hal yang biasanya agen FBI lakukan ya, Sungmin. Aku tahu kau adalah seseorang yang profesional," ujar pria itu sambil berbisik. Sungmin terdiam. Namun apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun telah membuktikan satu hal.

"Kamar nomor 7016, Kyuhyun." Jungmo memperhatikan secarik kertas yang baru saja dikeluarkan dari dalam sakunya.

"Baiklah. Kau jaga di luar dengan Sungmin. Akan kuberi tanda jika situasinya sudah tepat."

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, Kyuhyun segera memakai kacamata hitamnya dan bersikap seolah ia adalah pria yang tidak tahu jika nyawanya tengah terancam. Ia memasuki lift dengan pikiran yang sangat tenang meski berkali-kali melihat jam tangannya untuk memperkirakan waktu hingga akhirnya lift berhenti tepat di lantai tujuh.

"7016... 7016... Ahh! Itu dia!"

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu itu perlahan sebelum membukanya. Ia tahu pasti Victoria tidak mau repot-repot untuk membukakan pintu. Dahinya mengernyit kala mencium aroma parfum yang begitu menyengat, aroma yang begitu sensual di dalam sebuah kamar suite dengan fasilitas terlengkap.

Di sana... Victoria duduk di tepi ranjang sambil memegang segelas wine dan memandangnya seduktif. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Kyuhyun saat ini. Lingerie tipis berwarna putih yang wanita itu pakai hingga menampakkan bra dan celana dalamnya dengan gamblang. Kyuhyun berdehem.

Victoria meletakkan gelasnya dia atas meja di samping ranjang lalu berjalan bak model ke arah Kyuhyun. Namun sebelumnya ia menutup pintu terlebih dahulu agar tidak ada orang yang bisa mengganggu mereka berdua.

"Kyuhh..." desah Victoria sambil menabrakkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun. Wanita itu memeluk erat pria ini dan sengaja menekan dada besarnya pada tubuh Kyuhyun. Hal yang biasa dilakukan seorang wanita pelacur pada pelanggannya. Apalagi kalau bukan untuk memancing nafsu birahi keduanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil menunggu tanda dari Kyuhyun, Jungmo dan Sungmin berdiri di dekat pintu toilet di lantai tujuh dan sedikit melakukan perbincangan. Jungmin tidak yakin apakah ia harus menjelaskan semuanya sekarang atau tidak, mungkin hanya sedikit petunjuk. Karena ia tahu agen FBI seperi Nona Lee ini adalah orang yang cerdas.

"Apakah rumor tentang one night stand yang Kyuhyun sering lakukan sewaktu berada di London masih tersebar, Nona Lee?" tanya Jungmo santai.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung. "Rumor?"

"Ya." Jungmo menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kau belum tahu, hmm? Cho Kyuhyun... kekasihmu itu... Ahh, maksudku mantan kekasihmu itu, dia tidak pernah berubah, Nona Lee. One night stand dan segala berita buruk tentang dirinya itu telah direncanakan. Agen FBI baru yang aku bicarakan di mobil tadi, dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin bergeming. Inilah yang sempat ia simpulkan tadi, namun tentu itu adalah hal yang meragukan. Kyuhyun? Dia FBI?

"Tunggu dulu, Jungmo. Aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Jelaskan lebih rinci, tolong!"

Jungmon memandang Sungmin ragu. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau minta Kyuhyun sendiri yang bercerita, karena hanya dia yang tahu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Tapi ada satu hal yang perlu kau ketahui, Nona Lee..."

"Apa?"

"Kyuhyun... Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengubah perasaannya terhadapmu. Ia menghabiskan waktu 4 tahun untuk kuliah di Amerika dan pada pertengahan ia menggunakan seluruh modal yang ia miliki untuk membangun H2K Enterprise yang saat ini menjadi perusahaan ternama di Amerika dan London, lalu 1,5 tahun menjadi trainee di FBI, dan setengah tahun hidup di London sebagai seorang agen. Kau tahu? Kyuhyun berada di London karena ia memiliki tugas penting dan...-"

Demi apa! Kenapa di saat penjelasan penting seperti ini muncul suara dering di ponsel Jungmo?!

"Ini Kyuhyun! Ayo kita bergegas, Nona Lee!"

Jungmo menarik lengan Sungmin sambil berjalan secara perlahan. Kamar 7016 berada di ujung koridor lantai 7 ini, dimana terdapat model pintu yang lebih mewah dari kamar biasa lainnya. Cukup mudahuntuk dikenali. Namun pergerakan Jungmo dan Sungmin terpaksa terhenti karena para pengganggu yang entah kapan telah berdiri di depan pintu kamar 7016.

Salah satu dari mereka berjalan ke samping hingga tampak dua sosok manusia yang saling berbincang. Sungmin sedikit melebarkan kedua matanya tidak percaya. Sebelumnya sudah ia duga kedua orang itu terlibat dalam masalah yang terjadi baru-baru ini. Perampokan bank dan penculikan yang dilakukan terhadapnya beberapa waktu lalu. Sungmin benar-benar berharap jika suara yang ia dengar itu suara orang lain. Namun kenyataan menolak untuk menuruti harapannya.

Ketika Jungmo akan melangkahkan kakinya, dengan cepat Sungmin menahan langkahnya.

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana, Jungmo. Datanglah setelah kuberi isyarat," ujar Sungmin dengan tatapan dinginnya. Jungmo terkesiap. Ia merasa tengah melihat seekor harimau yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Tanpa banyak bertanya, laki-laki itu menganggukkan kepala dan melangkah mundur.

Dengan tenang Sungmin berjalan lurus ke arah kamar 7016. Tatapan dinginnya masih tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Wanita itu bahkan sedikit menyeringai ketika tahu bahwa para bajingan itu menyadari kedatangannya. Sontak mereka langsung memasang sikap siaga, termasuk dua orang yang kini tengah memandang Sungmin tak percaya.

"Hai... Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabar kalian, hm?" Sungmin berjalan sambil mengikat kuda rambutnya. "Saat di London, kalian tampak biasa saja ya, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae."

Seorang lelaki yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. "Bagaimana kau bisa temukan tempat ini, Lee Sungmin?"

"Huh? Hmm... Bagaimana ya? Tapi aku lebih memikirkan bagaimana sepasang kekasih yang dulunya satu SMA denganku ini melakukan penculikan terhadapku. Bahkan bergabung dengan sebuah jaringan mafia. Asal kalian tahu saja, sepintar apapun kalian menyamar saat bertemu dengan NONA VICTORIA waktu itu, tak akan bisa menipu kedua mataku ini." Sungmin menyeringai.

Eunhyuk menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kasar. "Gin, Rum, Ver, Jem, Hars, dan Joe. Kalian tahu kan apa yang harus kalian lakukan pada wanita itu?"

Keenam orang itu serentak mengangguk sebelum berbalik menyerang Sungmin.

"Hoo... Jadi kalian ingin menyerangku secara bersamaan, hm?" Sungmin melipat lengan kemejanya. "Baiklah. Mari bermain!"

Sementara itu di belakang tampak Jungmo yang menyaksikan apa yang Sungmin lakukan hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. 'Agen FBI memang tak bisa dianggap remeh,' batin Jungmo.

Salah satu orang dari sekumpulan pria berpakaian hitam itu menuju ke arah Sungmin dan siap melayangkan satu pukulan padanya. Namun dengan cepat wanita itu menangkis pukulan tersebut dan berbalik memukul keras tengkuk pria tersebut. Alhasil satu orang berhasil Sungmin lumpuhkan dalam waktu sekejap. Jungmo dari kejauhan hanya bisa melihat dengan wajah bangga tanpa mempedulikan bunyi ponselnya yang terus-menerus terdengar. Jungmo-ssi, tidakkah kau memikirkan keadaan seorang pria di dalam kamar, huh?

"Ah, benar juga!"

Tanpa menunggu isyarat dari Sungmin, Jungmo segera menghampiri mereka dan ikut melakukan pertarungan.

"Sialan!"

"Hey..."

Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang berniat kabur mendadak berhenti kala mendengar sebuah suara dari seorang pria yang seharusnya berada di dalam kamar.

"K.. Kyuhyun..." nafas Donghae tercekat.

"Kupikir kau itu temanku, Hae. Tidak kusangka kau adalah bagian dari mafia yang tengah aku kejar saat ini."

Eunhyuk berdecih. "Mafia yang sedang kau kejar, huh? Memangnya kau ini siapa, Cho Kyuhyun? Kau hanyalah seorang pria yang hobi bermalam dengan gadis di bar, seorang anggota eksekutif mafia yang beberapa tahun lalu kehilangan seorang ayah, dan memiliki seorang ibu yang gila. Dan kau berkata tengah mengejar kami, huh?"

"Aku? Ah iya, perkenalkan... Aku adalah Cho Kyuhyun, musuh dari orang jahat."

Eunhyuk dan Donghae tertawa remeh. "Kau bercanda, Cho."

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Ah iya, Lee Donghae, namamu akan segera aku blacklist dari H2K Enterprise, atau dengan kata lain kau... dipecat." Kyuhyun lalu berbalik. "Jungmo, Sungmin! Tangkap para manusia tak berguna ini. Sekarang!"

Sontak Jungmo dan Sungmin berjalan melewati enam pria yang tengah pingsan itu dan dengan cepat menghampir Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Cepat lakukan itu, Hae!"

Donghae mengangguk lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku jasnya seperti yang telah Eunhyuk perintahkan. Bom asap! Belum sempat Kyuhyun menyadari perbuatan Donghae yang menjatuhkan bom asap ke lantai, seluruh ruangan telah dipenuhi oleh asap.

"Brengsek!"

Kyuhyun segera memeriksa ke dalam kamar. Namun ia hanya mendapati ranjang dimana seharusnya ada Victoria yang sedang tertisur di atasnya karena pengaruh obat tidur yang Kyuhyun campurkan pada minuman wanita itu, ranjang tersebut telah kosong. Mereka telah membawanya pergi.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita hanya bisa membawa enam cecunguk ini ke kantor polisi." Jungmo meringis memperhatikan mereka yang telah terkapar tak berdaya di lantai akibat serangan Sungmin. Meskipun dirinya juga membantu, namun tetap saja wanita itu yang lebih ahli dalam hal berkelahi.

"Baiklah. Kita tunggu berita selanjutnya," ujar Kyuhyun yang sepintas menunjukkan seringaiannya.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Sebuah mobil terparkir di basement sebuah mall besar. Tampak seorang wanita dengan dandanannya yang anggun keluar dari dalam mobil tersebut. Kacamata berwarna ungu yang bertengger di wajahnya menambah kesan 'betapa kayanya wanita ini'. Kim Heechul, wanita yang kita bicarakan saat ini, berjalan memasuki kawasan mall.

Heechul memperhatikan setiap toko yang berdiri di mall itu. Namun yang menjadi tujuannya masih belum terlihat, yaitu sebuah toko yang menjual berbagai macam perhiasan dengan harga yang mewah, selamat datang di Hyundai Departement Store.

"Ahh itu dia. Akhirnya ketemu juga kau."

Tetapi langkah Heechul terhenti saat melihat seorang pria dengan kacamata hitam, masker hitam, dan pakian serba hitam tengah memilih sebuah cincin berlian di toko perhiasan itu. Namun bukan itu yang menjadi perhatian Heechul.

'Wajahnya... aku merasa pernah melihatnya. Tapi siapa?' batin Heechul sambil mengingat-ngingat wajah orang-orang yang mengingatkannya pada lelaki tersebut. Meski tertutup oleh masker dan kacamata, tidak bisa menutup penglihatan dari seorang istri mantan mafia ini.

Heechul mengedikkan bahunya. Ia pun segera menuju ke bagian kalung emas putih.

"Aga-ssi, bisa tolong carikan kalung yang cocok untuk gadis muda?"

"Ya, baiklah, Nyonya. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

Sementara Heechul menunggu, pria serba hitam tadi mulai menatapnya. Cukup lama bahkan sampai pria itu mengabaikan pelayan toko yang memanggilnya.

"Permisi, Tuan, ini pesanan Anda."

Suara si Pelayan yang sengaja diperkeras membuat pria itu sontak mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Ah iya. Terima kasih."

"Ingin bayar tunai atau card, Tuan?"

"Card."

Setelah membayar pesanannya, pria itu lalu pergi dari toko tersebut dengan langkah cepat seolah tengah menghindari sesuatu.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun yang tadinya berniat untuk masuk ke dalam kamar, terhenti karena seorang wanita yang memanggil nama lengkapnya. Pria itu menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya seakan tahu maksud Sungmin memanggilnya.

"Masuklah," katanya dingin.

Meski ragu, Sungmin tetap mengikuti pria ini. Ia harus mendengar penjelasan langsung dari mulut Kyuhyun sendiri.

"Kau sudah tahu kan, Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari melepas jas dan dasinya lalu duduk di sofa yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak tahu, Kyuhyun. Tidak akan pernah tahu sampai kau mengatakan langsung padaku."

Merasa tak nyaman, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali berdiri. "Apalagi yang harus aku jelaskan padamu? Setelah kau membodohi aku dan keluargaku, aku pergi ke Amerika dan melanjutkan studiku di sana. Aku tidak ingin lagi menjadi seseorang yang dikejar-kejar oleh FBI, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan FBI itu sendiri. Menjalani pelatihan yang sangat berat karena mereka mengetahui identitasku sebagai mantan mafia."

Kyuhyun memberi jeda sedikit pada penjelasannya untuk menghela nafas. "Setelah aku berhasil masuk, aku langsung diberi tugas. Tugas untuk menangkap kelompok mafia yang berpusat di London. Mereka tahu kalau tugas ini terlalu berat jika ditangani oleh satu agen saja. Jadi mereka mengatakan akan mengirimkan seorang partner untukku. Namun... Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau... Kalau..."

"Kalau itu aku. Iya, kan?" Sungmin tersenyum miris. "Aku ingat pimpinan hanya mengatakan agar aku pergi ke London. Namun beliau tidak menjelaskan secara rinci apa tugasku dan hanya bilang kalau aku ditugaskan untuk menangkap jaringan mafia di sana. Aku tidak tahu siapa dan bagaimana mereka, yang pasti aku harus datang ke sana karena setelah aku sampai, maka aku akan mengetahui semuanya. Dan kau... berhasil membuatku seperti orang bodoh di sana."

"Bagaimana ini? Kau benar-benar membuatku terkejut, Sungmin."

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang mengatakan hal itu? Untuk seseorang mengubah total hidup dan kepribadiannya."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kepribadian? Ahh... Asal kau tahu saja, Sungmin. Pertama kali aku berhubungan sex adalah di malam dimana kau meminum obat perangsang."

Sontak nafas Sungmin tercekat. Wanita itu benar-tahu tidak tahu harus berekspresi macam apa saking terkejutnya. Sungmin hanya bisa diam dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Aku melakukan segala kebohongan itu hanya di hadapan Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Karena aku mencurigai mereka yang terlibat jaringan mafia London. Aku memang melakukan ciuman panas di bar milik mereka, namun saat kamar telah disiapkan, aku pergi secara diam-diam dan menyuruh seorang pria hidung belang untuk melakukan 'itu'. Aku juga membuat seolah-olah kelompok mafia yang aku bawahi masih berdiri dengan merekrur banyak bodyguard. Mereka percaya itu. Lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang wanita bernama Victoria yang setiap hari selalu berbicara dengan Donghae maupun Eunhyuk dengan berbisik. Bukankah itu mencurigakan? Jadilah aku dekati wanita itu agar aku bisa tahu tentang kelompok mafia mereka."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas setelah penjelasan super panjangnya. "Jadi, apalagi yang ingin kau ketahui?"

Sungmin memejamkan kedua matanya. Ada satu hal lagi, dan hal ini begitu penting untuknya.

"Perasaanmu... apakah perasaanmu masih sama, Kyuhyun?" Wanita itu tidak berani memandang wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya meletakkan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sungmin. Pria itu mengangkat dagu Sungmin, namun kedua matanya masih terpejam. Ia terkejut kala bibirnya tersentuh oleh sebuah benda kenyal. Dapat Sungmin rasakan benda itu melumat lembut bibirnya. Sangat lembut hingga membuat Sungmin terlena. Bahkan ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Membiarkan Kyuhyun berada di atasnya dan menguasai dirinya.

Ciuman itu terus berlanjut ketika kedua tangan Kyuhyun membuka kancing baju yang Sungmin pakai. Tidak hanya Kyuhyun, tangan Sungmin juga tak ragu untuk membuka kancing kemeja Kyuhyun. Nafsu birahi telah menguasai kedua insan itu. Erangan Sungmin terdengar kala dada miliknya dipermainkan lembut oleh Kyuhyun.

Kamar ini merupakan tempat yang sama, satu-satunya saksi saat mereka pertama kali melakukan hubungan intim ini. Desahan-desahan kerap kali terdengar saat ciuman Kyuhyun turun ke dada, memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikan di atasnya sembari dua tangan kosong miliknya digunakan untuk melepas rok span yang Sungmin gunakan. Tak lupa ia juga melepas celana dalam wanita itu.

"Angghh... Kyuhhh..."

Sungmin mendesah kenikmatan ketika Kyuhyun memainkan klitorisnya. Memilin, menekan-nekan, dan melakukan gerakan memutar. Setelah cukup bermain dengan tangan, Kyuhyun memposisikan kepalanya tepat di antara kedua paha Sungmin, mencium aroma harum daerah kewanitaan wanita itu yang begitu indah menurutnya.

"Yeahh... Kyuhhh... Disanahh... teruskanhh... Angghhh..."

Sungmin mendesah hebat ketika Kyuhyun menjilati area Miss-V-nya, menyesapnya dengan kuat, sekali-kali ia memasukkan dua-tiga jarinya dan menyodokkannya dengan tempo cepat hingga berhasil membuat Sungmin menggelinjang kenikmatan.

Tidak tahan dengan juniornya yang telah terangsang hebat, Kyuhyun segera membuka celananya dan menjadikan kedua insan itu benar-benar tak memakai sehelai benang pun. Kyuhyun merentangkan kedua kaki Sungmin dan menahannya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mulai memasukkan juniornya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan milik Sungmin. Sementara itu, bibir Kyuhyun kembali melumat bibir Sungmin, ia ingin merasakan erangan wanita itu di bibirnya.

"Akhhh..."

Sungmin sedikit kesakitan kala junior dengan ukuran besar itu terbenam secara utuh di vaginanya. Kyuhyun menambah tempo lumatannya agar Sungmin segera melupakan rasa sakit itu. Dengan tempo pelan, Kyuhyun memaju-mundurkan miliknya. Namun kian lama gerakannya kian cepat. Sementara Sungmin yang merasa titik sensitifnya berkali-kali tertumbuk, tak kuasa menahan desahan.

"Anhh... Ahh... Ahh... Fasterrhhh, Kyuhhh. Ahh..." desah Sungmin setelah Kyuhyun berhenti melumat bibirnya. "Morehhh!... Angghhh..."

Kyuhyun menambah tempo gerakannya. "Argghtt..." Pria itu juga mengerang. "Aku hampir sampai, Sungminhhh..."

"Kita bersama, Kyuhh..."

Gerakan Kyuhyun makin cepat, sangat cepat! Hingga ia merasakan cairan cinta itu keluar dalam jumlah besar, mengalir menuju rahim milik Sungmin. Begitu juga dengan wanita itu, yang merasakan kehangatan mengalir di dalam tubuhnya. Sungmin tersenyum tipis saat mengingat hari ini dan hari itu adalah masa suburnya.

Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuh lelah Sungmin menuju sisi kiri ranjang dan ia sendiri ikut berbaring di sebelahnya. Pria itu mengangkat selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya.

"Kau menjaga cincin itu dengan sangat baik. Terima kasih, Min," bisik Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyuman. Ia lalu memiringkan badannya hingga menghadap Kyuhyun. "Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Sungmin."

Keduanya kembali berciuman dan tidak membiarkan malam ini berakhir dengan cepat.

 **.**

 ****KM137****

 **.**

Seorang pria berkacamata hitam tengah mengintip dari balik semak-semak seolah tengah mengintai sesuatu yang menjadi targetnya dengan sebuah teropong. Mulutnya berkomat-kamit tidak jelas seakan sedang menganalisis suatu hal.

"Kau ini sedang apa sih, Yesungie?"

Seorang wanita yang sejak tadi berada di sebelahnya, bertanya dengan nada bosan.

"Eh? Tentu saja aku sedang memperhatikan ibu mertuaku, Ryeonggi." Pria yang ternyata Yesung itu kembali menggunakan teropongnya.

"Aku tahu, tapi apa yang kau dapatkan dari mainan anak-anak ini, huh?" Ryeowook merampas teropong milik Yesung dan membuangnya sembarangan.

"Huh? Kenapa dibuang? Itu penting tahu."

"Tapi itu hanya mainan!"

"Oke oke. Sekarang kita hanya perlu mengawasi eomeoni dan seorang wanita di sebelahnya."

Yesung menunjuk seorang wanita yang pernah ia kenal sebelumnya. "Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Eomeoni dan... Kim Heechul...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

ANNYEONG!

Yeahhh... Akhirnya setelah sekian abad #plakk akhirnya author memiliki keberanian untuk melanjutkan ff nista ini. Fiuhhh... Make an adult story is such a rush for me….

Maafkan karena terlalu lama mengupdate cerita ini yakk... Author yang masih kecil dan polos #halah ini butuh waktu untuk membuat adegan dewasa. Yeahh... So... So... Great!

Terima kasih biat yang udah review di chapter sebelumnya... Ditunggu lagi reviewnya yahh...

See you next chapter...

KAMSAHAMNIDA!


End file.
